She
by Chibi Haru-Sama
Summary: Todo comenzo con uno de Los peores recuerdos de Snape...¡¡6º Chap! Liliane Evans sobrevivio de chocar contra la pared...¿Por un abrazo de oso? ¿Porque Kari no le a dicho a Lily su secretillo? ¿mas peleas? ¿al estilo muggle! LEAN! y dejen sus mensajillos!
1. El Peor Recuerdo de Snape

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí nuevamente se presenta Haru con una de sus tantas historias sin terminar! Pues, espero que esta me de los ánimos correspondientes para poder terminarle (XD) yo creo que si nn no se porque peor creo que este fic tiene futuro! Asi que espero que les guste..Mmh...notaran que este fic tiene una semejanza extraña con el 5º libro, para ser exacta el capitulo de "El peor recuerdo de Snape" (sies solo le cambie el tipo de narración xD) jusjus para los que se quedaron con ganas de mas Merodeadores después de ese recuerdo en el libro de HP 5, se hallaran complacidos con esto xD (eso espero OO) no esta tan bien pero ya se como le seguiré y verán que se pone interesante! Espero sus comentarios y sus quejas ¬¬...necesito quejas! Critíquenme todo! Muajajajaj pero no tanto o me dejan el auto-cariño por el suelo xD.

Bueno si mas preámbulos y palabrería (el sueño me tiene asi uu ya es tarde por aquí y me quedo dormida en el teclado pero que vah! La inspiración llega de noche y hay que aprovecharla Ô.Ô!) Los dejo con el fic. Dedicado a Sakurita Black, que aun que NO se mete a nuestra comu, estuvo de cumpleaños ayer (22 de abril) y cumplió 16 años. Además me invito a su fiesta xD y el compre un regalo baratito --U y en compensación le e dedicado este fic que tiene futuro xD buee tambien dedicado a Dani (Happy cumpleaño!) y a todas las que estan de cumple en Abril! (son bastante ¡eh!) besos! Y lean nn!

* * *

**"She"**

Capitulo I "_Snivelly_"

* * *

Por la cara que tenían cada uno de los alumnos, el maestro de encantamientos, Flitwick supuso que después de todo el examen no era tan fácil como lo había planeado. Había pensado que el examen estaba facilísimo, incluso había agregado preguntas de mas ya que supuso que seria un examen algo mediocre. Sin embargo por lo que podía apreciar, había exagerado con sus expectativas.  
Paso lista mirando a cada alumno. Se detuvo en una pluma que rasgaba el papel desesperado y con una radiante sonrisa a triunfo. Medito un momento y termino por comprobar que Remus Lupin si parecía tener todo bajo control. Al parecer para el muchacho era fácil la materia, lo mismo ocurría con Potter y Black. Ambos también rallaban felices sus hojas aun que no tanto como lo hacia el joven de cabellera castaña.  
No le extrañaba de Lupin, era un joven aplicado y responsable, lo que si le preocupaba eran sus dos amigotes cabeza dura, que a pesar de ser buenos alumnos, eran peligrosos y quizas una mala influenza (muy a su pesar lo eran)

"¡Cinto Minutos mas!" –grito Flitwick haciendo que varios alumnos saltaran de la impresión.

Aburrido el maestro se deslizo por los bancos mientras miraba los exámenes (muchos de ellos sin nada escrito), al estar mirando no pudo ver una mesa delante de el y cuando se topo con ella por poco pierde el equilibrio. Sorprendido miro hacia la mesa y de pasada al alumno que estaba sentado en ella. La mata de pelo negra azabache y muy desordenada basto para reconocer al dueño de la mesa "corrediza" Potter, siempre con sus malditos hábitos bromistas... -pensó meditando y meneando la cabeza de un lado hacia otro negativamente mientras seguía su camino por los bancos.

James mirando al maestro de solayo, bostezo ampliamente y desgreño el cabello dejando aun mas desordenado de cómo estaba antes. Al ver que el maestro no estaba cerca sonrió maliciosamente y dio vuelta su asiento sonriéndole cómplice a un muchacho que estaba sentado 4 puestos mas atrás.  
James precavidamente alzo ambos pulgares mostrándole su alegría al pelinegro que estaba atrás. Sirius Black al verlo también alzo sus pulgares en señal de acuerdo.  
Parecía que el muchacho de atrás estaba cansado de ver como los otros no terminaban nunca. Estaba haraganeando calmado, recargado en las patas traseras de la silla. Sirius parecía el típico muchacho desordenado que aun así obtenía buenos resultados en clase y en los exámenes no haciendo mucho (salvo escuchando algo de la clase)  
Una mirada violetaza de atrás lo miraba de reojo, su mirada era hasta cierto punto esperanzadora, era una especia de burla ya que sin nadie percatarse, ni el mismo Black, la muchacha sacaba su varita y apuntaba las patas de la silla con malicia reflejaba sutilmente en su mirada. Pero cuando sus labios se movían para pronunciar unas palabras, el maestro paso junto a ella y de un movimiento rápido, tomo su varita y la guardo guiñando el ojo alegre. El examen no requiere varita -murmuro el maestro mientras seguía su camino. La muchacha frunció el seño y se acostó en la mesa deliberadamente con ambos brazos extendidos en señal de derrota.

Dos puestos mas atrás de la muchacha, Remus no tenia muchos problemas en su examen. Parecía releer sus preguntas varias veces y corregirlas para hacerlas mas asertivas mientras se rascaba la barbilla con la punta de su pluma.

Remus tubo la extraña sensación de que era observado, disimuladamente miro hacia el lado y parpadeando asombrado cuando se encontró con una mirada ansiosa de un pequeño muchacho de nariz puntiaguda.

Al parecer, Peter Petegrew no iba bien en su examen. Constantemente mordia sus uñas viendo una y otra vez el papel, mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus pies. Como habia notado Remus, el pequeño muchacho regordete miraba una y otra vez esperanzado la hoja de su vecino, es decir, el.

"Podrías ser un poco mas disimulado Cola gusano"-murmuro bien bajito una muchacha una banca mas delante del muchacho y de extraño cabello verde chillón.

El aluído bajo su cabeza intentando ocultar su rojo rostro de vergüenza.

Mientras los minutos pasaban no parecía a ver cambio algunos en las expresiones de muchos alumnos. Unos intentaban copiar, otros miraba sus apuntes rallados en sus brazos e incluso en las piernas de las chicas (algunas mas inteligentes los había pegado en el bordecillo de la falda). James Potter aburrido dibujaba en las orillas de su examen. Una rápida Snitch fue garabateada en la hoja y de pasada unas letras claras y precisas se inscribieron en el centro de dicho dibujo. "L.E". James alzo ambas cejas y miro la hoja largamente mientras miraba de reojo a una muchacha que parecía maravillada con el examen.

"¡Plumas Abajo, por favor!"-chillo el profesor Flitwick –"¡Eso que tu también, Stebbins"¡por favor permanezcan sentados mientras yo recojo sus pergaminos¡accio!"

Mas de cien rollos de pergaminos salieron volando a los brazos abiertos del profesor Flitwick, sin embargo al ser bastantes, de un movimientos los 100 y algo pergaminos cayeron golpeando al maestro y lanzándolo fuertemente. Los pergaminos cayeron sobre el, dejando al pequeño maestro enterrado bajo la torre de rollos. Inmediatamente las carcajadas generales se escucharon y las orejas del profesor se tornaron de un lindo tono escarlata.

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños y cortos que estaba en la primera fila se levanto de su asiento junto a un muchacho regordete de Gryffindor y otro de cabellos negros Hufflepuff.

"Gracias...Gracias"-suspiro cansado el maestro avergonzado mientras era levantado –"Muy bien ,todos, ya se pueden marchar"

James apresuradamente cubrió las iniciales y su dibujo mal hecho de la snitch, que ahora parecía estar adornando con unas extrañas pintas. Rápidamente se puso de pie con el montón de gente que se marchaba mientras guardaba la pluma y unos apuntes que había escondido bajo la manga de la túnica. Tomando su bolso espero que Sirius pasara a su lado para unirse a el cuando salieran.

Un muchacho de mirada opaca y extraña se movía entre las mesas mientras miraba sus apuntes comprobando quizás, como le había ido en su examen. Por la extraña forma en que este caminaba, se asemejaba muchísimo a una araña. Y eso no paso desapercibido por una muchacha que reía junto a su amiga, del slytherin de cabellera grasienta.

Sirius y James salieron un momento después del grupo de gente. Ambos charlaban cuando Remus se les unió, seguido de Peter que parecía un enanito caminando entre gigantes. Sirius volteo y vio de reojo como un grupo de chicas charlaban prácticamente junto a ellos. Débilmente le dio un codazo a James el cual al recibirlo percibió lo que pensaba su amigo y le guiño el ojo en señal de acuerdo.

"Te gusto la pregunta diez, lunático" –pregunto Sirius mientras salían al atrio de la entrada.

"me encanto". Dijo Lupin energéticamente –"mencione cinco signos que identifican a un hombre lobo, excelente pregunta"

"¿Crees que tu tengas todos los signos?"-dijo James con un fingido tono de preocupación.

"Pienso que si"-dijo seriamente Remus mientras se unían a la multitud que estaba desesperada por lograr salir al hermoso día que brillaba afuera, en los patios -¡Uno: Estaba sentado en mi silla. Dos: Esta usando mi ropa. Tres: Su nombre es Remus Lupin..."

Cola gusano fue el único que no se rió. Parecía que aun intentaba meditar lo dicho por Remus.

"Tengo la forma de hocico, las pupilas de mis ojos y la cola copetuda"dijo ansiosamente –"pero no pude pensar en nada mas"

"Yo...no..sabia"-murmuro Peter.

Al momento que hablo todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo.

"Que tan estúpido eres, Cola gusano? –dijo James impacientemente "andas con un hombre lobo una vez al mes—"

"¡Baja la voz!"-imploro Remus mientras sentía que era mirado, aun que eso realmente no sucediera.

Los alumnos pasaban riendo y divirtiéndose junto a ellos. Los 4 muchachos parecían tranquilos y charlaban alegremente. Tras de ellos, el mismo muchacho de pelo grasiento caminaba. Aun metido en su hoja de estudios parecía no saber realmemente a donde iba.

"Bueno, yo creo que ese examen estuvo regalado"-dijo Sirius, el muchacho que iba detrás parpadeo y elevo la vista viendo a Sirius y a su grupito. Una especie de odio/miedo se formo en su vista e intentado pasar desapercibido volviendo a su papel –"Me sorprendería si no saco por lo menos · Sobresaliente ·"

"Yo también"-dijo James, mientras con su mano desocupada por los apuntes, sacaba una latosa snitch.

"De donde la haz sacado"-murmuro Remus alzando ambas cejas mientras veía a amigo.

"Me la robe"-dijo James casualmente. Empezó a jugar con la snitch dejándola volar como a un pie de distancia y amarrándola otra vez; sus reflejos eran excelentes. Cola Gusano que estaba junto a el, lo miraba excesivamente asombrado.

Cuando bajaron al patio del lago, el grupo de amigos camino resueltamente por los jardines hasta que llego a un árbol frondoso y de verdes y brillantes hojas. Su sombra era agradable y los muchachos cansados por el examen, se recostaron a descansar bajo su protección.

No muy lejos, Severus Snape estaba sentado cerca de unos pequeños arbustos. Parecía muy metido en el papel de TIMO. Remus que se había sentado mirando en dirección a el, pudo notar su presencia. Por su expresión se podría adivinar fácilmente que esperaba que nadie mas que el se diera cuenta de aquello.

La luz cálida del sol se reflejaba en la superficie del lago, unas muchachas risueñas y alegres corrían por las aguas refrescándose los pies, mientras otras estaban sentadas sin calcetines enfriándose los pies con la exquisita agua del lago.

Remus miro a las muchachas y sonrió amable, seguido de esto tomo su bolso y rebusco sacando un libro para leer un rato. Sirius que miraba el vacío fijo su vista en el libro de Remus y sintió como le dolía la cabeza Odio leer -pensó inevitablemente el muchacho de mirada celestina. Aburrido fijo la vista en las muchachas de la orilla del lago mostrando una atractiva sonrisa por si alguna se dignaba a mirarle. James por otra parte, seguía jugando con su snitch robada, dejándola volar y volar para luego tomarla en el ultimo minuto, cuando ya no había casi forma de pescarla. Cada vez que James hacia una de sus atrapadas, Cola gusano aplaudía y daba un suspiro. Parecía bastante emocionado y por mas de 5 minutos estuvo aplaudiendo como si de eso dependiera su vida. James se mostraba cada vez mas arrogante, y al parecer le gustaba bastante ver como su "fan", es decir, Cola Gusano, miraba y aplaudía. Por lo que se veía, le agradaba mucho la idea de ver como lo observaban.

Cuando no tomaba la snitch, James miraba de reojo al lago y desordenaba sus cabellos. Se mostraba bastante atento mirando. Lo mas seguro es que estuviera la secreta esperanza de que alguien mas aparte de Cola Gusano le mirara.

Sirius sintió como la cabeza le daba vuelta. Empezaba a molestarle bastante ver como esa idiota snitch sonaba y vibraba en su oído.

"Guarda eso..¿quieres'" –dijo finalmente Sirius, mientras James hacia una buena atrapada y Cola Gusano victoreaba emocionado –"Antes de que Cola gusano se moje de emoción"

Cola gusano escuchando el comentario de Sirius se torno de un rojo fuerte y aparto su vista para evitar las divertidas miradas de sus amigos.

"Si te molesta..." dijo James metiendo la snitch en su bolsillo. Sirius sonrió agradecido y James pareció resignado. Su amigo canuto era el único que era capaz de hacerlo obedecer.

"Estoy aburrido"-mascullo Sirius cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza-"Como quisiera que fuera luna llena"

"Podrías.."-dijo oscuramente Remus detrás de su libro "todavía tenemos transfiguración, si estas tan aburrido como dices puedes ponerte a prueba.. aquí"-dijo mientras le pasaba el libro y le mostraba un párrafo sobre la transformación de animales en objetos.

Sirius resoplo apartando automáticamente el libro –"Yo no necesito ver esas tonterías, me lo se todo"

James que miraba a ambos corrió su vista y extrañamente esta cayo sobre algo..o mas bien alguien. Una sonrisa maligna se torno en su rostro..

"Esto te despertara, Canuto"-dijo James calladamente y con esa mirada maligna que despertaba pasiones en las muchachas –"Mira quien es.."

Remus se dio un golpe en la frente resignado. Sirius se había dado la vuelta para mirar. Su expresiones asemejo muchísimo a la de un perro cuando ve a su presa.

"excelente"-dijo suavemente en un susurro –"Snivellus"

Snape sin darse cuenta que era observado se puso de pie tranquilamente y mirando por ultima vez su hoja de timo, la metió en su bolsillo despreocupadamente. Mientras salía de los arbustos en los que había estado, Sirius y James se ponían de pie de un solo salto. Remus que venia ver lo peor se quedo sentando junto a Cola gusano, sin embargo en su entrecejo se había formado una delgada línea de impaciencia. Parecía tranquilo, tras su libro. Aun que no leía por lo menos parecía hacerlo.

James y Sirius se aproximaron cautelosamente a Snape que aun no había notado su presencia. De pronto algo se puso frente al paso de Snape, saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre las pruebas se encontró con dos muchachos que lo miraban con una extraña mezcla a maldad y crueldad.

"Todo bien, Snivellus?"-dijo James en voz alta.

Snape reacciono tan rápido que parecía que supiera que el ataque vendría en algún momento: Tirando su mochila lejos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica buscando y cuando ayo lo que buscaba no tubo oportunidad de poder hacer algo. James ya tenia su varita afuera y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya había pronunciando un ataque –"Expelliarmus!"

La varita, recién sacada de la túnica de Snape, voló a doce pies y cayo con un sutil ruido en el pasto tras de el. Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada al ver como el pálido rostro de Snape se tornaba de color violeta..

"Impedimenta!"-dijo apuntando con su varita a Snape, que se había lanzado al suelo y arrastrándose, intentaba llegar a su varita. No logro llegar a tiempo y estando a solo unos pasos de su varita el rayo ya le había detenido el paso.

Todos los estudiantes de alrededor se había volteado a ver. Algunos que estaban sentados cerca se había levantado para ir a ver el espectáculo. Otros mas serios veían la escena aprensivos. Los mas normales parecían divertidos con la escena.

Snape se notaba muy asustado. Jadeaba en el suelo una y otra vez ante la vista de los demás alumnos. James y Sirius avanzaron hacia el. James miro de reojo a las muchachas que estaban en el lago. Ya se había puesto las calcetas y algunas los zapatos. Lo más seguro es que pronto llegaran. Remus y Cola gusano que se habían levantado al ver que todos se aproximaban miraron expectantes lo que sus amigos harían.

"Como te fue en el examen, Snivelly?-dijo James con una extraña seriedad.

"Yo lo estaba viendo; su nariz estaba tocando el pergamino" –Dijo Sirius malignamente-" Va a tener gigantescas manchas de grasa sobre el, no van a poder leer palabra alguna"

Varias personas que estaban viendo rieron; Snape era claramente impopular. Cola gusano se rió tontamente luego de pensar en lo que habían dicho (Tiene un lento procesamiento al parecer..). Snape al ver que se desconcentraban intentaba ponerse de pie pero los efectos del ataque de Sirius aun parecían hacer efecto en el. Forcejeaba enojado como si potentes cuerdas invisibles lo tuvieran aprisionado. Sus movimientos eran fácilmente comparados a los de un gusano.

"Espérate—" suspiraba entre cortado Snape viendo fijamente a James con una expresión del mas puro odio –" espérate..."

"Esperarme a que?"-dijo fríamente Sirius viendo como el slytherin miraba a su amigo –"que vas a hacer ahora Snivellus? Frotar tu asquerosa nariz sobre nosotros?"

Snape soltó una mezcla de groserías y maldiciones, pero como su varita estaba a mas de 10 metros de distancia, nada sucedió.

"Lávate la boca"- gruño fríamente James viéndolo-"¡Scourgify!"

Burbujas de tonos rosas empezaron a salir enseguida de la boca de Snape; la espuma caía de sus labios cuando intentaba pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Dejalo SOLO!"

James y Sirius que miraban a Snape divertidos se dieron vuelta a ver. La mano libre de James fue nuevamente a sus cabellos desordenándolos.

La muchacha era una de las chicas del lago. Tenia un espeso y rojo oscuro cabello que le caía hasta los hombros y, con forma de almendras, unos impresionantes ojos verdes.

James sonrió al verla inmediatamente.

"Todo bien, Evans?"-dijo James y el tono de su voz sonó extrañamente agradable, mas profundo, mas maduro...

"Déjalo solo"-repitió Lily. Viendo a James con completo desagrado. A su lado había aparecido una muchacha que anteriormente también había estado en el lago. Sus cabellos eran rojos fuego y su mirada violeta.-"que te a hecho?"

"Bueno"-Dijo James, aparentemente pensando el punto "es mas el hecho de que existe, si sabes a lo que me refiero..."

Varios de los espectadores rieron. Sirius y Peter incluidos, también rieron ante el comentario, sin embargo Remus se mostraba neutro, aparentando que leía tranquilamente su libro.

Lily alzo ambas cejas y no se rió del comentario. Tampoco lo hizo la muchacha de detrás de ella, aun que una leve sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.

"Crees que eres gracioso" murmuro fríamente Lily mientras el brillo peligroso de sus ojos esmeraldas parecía querer aniquilar a James –"pero solo eres un arrogante fanfarron, Potter. Déjalo solo"

"Lo dejo si tu sales conmigo, Evans,"-dijo rápidamente. Lily lo miraba seria y sin embargo en sus mejillas se notaba un tenue tono carmesí –"ándale..sal conmigo y prometo que nunca mas volveré a poner mi varita encima del viejo Snivelly.."

Snape que miraba la escena desde el piso intento con todas sus fuerzas lograr eliminar el hechizo.. Lentamente el maleficio de Sirius empezó a hacerse cada vez mas débil, hasta que empezó a desaparecer por completo. Aprovechándose de que todos miraban la escenita de James y la "sangre sucia", se arrastro para llegar a su varita.

"No saldría contigo ni aun que tuviera que elegir entre el calamar gigante y tu"-murmuro Lily con recelo.

"Mala suerte cornamenta"-murmuro Sirius energéticamente. De pronto su vista se dirigió a Snape, pero este no se hallaba donde debía...el estaba..-"ay!"

Snape se encontraba sonriendo maliciosamente mientras tenia su varita apuntando a James. Un rápido rayo salió de su varita y al momento en que James se volteaba a ver, una cortada apareció en su mejilla tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. La sangre de la herida salpico su ropa. James abrió sus ojos con odio y tomando su varita la dirigió a Snape. Un rápido rayo salió de su varita impactando a Snape que daba por hecho que James no atacaría.

Al momento que el rayo impacto, Snape floto en el aire boca abajo y su ropa cayo revelando unas flacas y pálidas piernas y un par de grises calzoncillos.

Todas al ver esto se victoreaban, algunos reían y las muchachas sonrojadas hacían comentarios riéndose tímidamente.

Lily, que se había vuelto a mirar a Snape tenia aun esta expresión furiosa que la caracterizaba, a excepción de una leve sonrisa que intentaba salir –"Ya bájalo de ahí!"

"Ciertamente" dijo James y agitando su varita de buena gana, hizo que Snivellus cayera de bruces fuertemente. Rápidamente e intentando armarse, Snape se levanto y apunto a James temblando de arriba abajo lleno de odio y temor, sin embargo esta vez, Sirius noto lo que hacia y apuntándolo sonrió. – Locomotor mortis!"

Inmediatamente Snape cayo tieso como una tabla.

"Basta! Ya déjenlo tranquilo! –chillo Lily al momento que su varita de sauce se agitaba inquieta en sus manos. James y Sirius al verla saltaron hacia atrás cautelosos..

"ha..Evans...no me hagas hechizarte"- murmuro James seriamente. Sirius sonrió al ver la expresión de Lily flaquear.

"entonces quítale el hechizo"- dijo Lily mientras seguía moviendo inquita su varita. La muchacha pelirroja que estaba tras de ella se mantenía en silencio atenta, mirando graciosamente como se comportaban ambos..

James meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente. Luego de pensarlo suspiro y volteándose hacia Snape pronuncio el contra hechizo haciendo que Snape dejara de parecer una tabla de madera.

"ahí tienes"-murmuro James cansado mientras veía de reojo como Snape se levantaba otra vez –"Tienes suerte que Evans halla estado aquí"

"¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de pequeñas y mugrosas sangre sucias como ella"-murmuro Snape con rencor mirando con asco a Lily.

Esta parpadeo un par de veces "Bien" dijo calmadamente "No me molestare en el futuro..yo que tu, lavaría esos calzoncillos si fuera tu Snivelly"

"Pídele una disculpa a Evans!" –le grito James mientras apuntaba lo apuntaba amenazadoramente.

"No quiero que tu lo hagas pedirme una disculpa Potter"-chillo Lily rodeando a James "Tu eres tan malo como el.."

"¿Qué?" –aulló James viéndola como ella se paseaba a su alrededor "Yo NUNCA te llamaría una —tu sabes que!"

"Desarreglándote el cabello todo el día porque piensas que se ve genial, pareciera que te acabas de bajar de tu estúpida escoba presumiendo con esa snitch .Caminas de un lado a otro hechizando gente por el simple hecho que te caen mal. No logro entender como es posible que esa débil escoba sea capaz de elevar tu enorme cabezota. ME ENFERMAS!"

Lily lo vio a los ojos y James también lo hizo, sin embargo no duro mucho ya que Lily se había dado la vuelta y había salido corriendo.

"Evans!" James grito tras de ella –"Hey! Evans!"

Pero ella no se digno a voltear y desapareció por el oscuro pasillo.

"¿Qué es lo que se trae?"-murmuro James intentando restarle importancia a su auto-pregunta.

"Pues..leyendo entre líneas, creo que cree que eres un poco presumido, cornamenta" –dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo a James en la espalda.

"Bien.."-gruño James que ahora se veía furioso..-"Bien"—

Hubo otro rayo que salió desde la varita, pero esta vez de la de Sirius.

"¿Quién quiere verme quitarle los pantalones a Snivelly?" –Sirius parecía bastante divertido. Nuevamente Snape se encontraba flotando en el aire.

El publico que se había mantenido en silencio había vuelto a chillar alegre y a mofarse de Snape. Sin embargo James no parecía feliz del todo.

"Basta canuto...no queremos problemas con Evans"-gruño aun furioso por la discusión con Lily.

"¿Qué? Pero si ella ya no esta!"-gruño Sirius bajando su varita y haciendo que Snape volviera a caer al suelo de bruces.

"No, claro que no esta, pero de seguro anda rondando y acusándonos con los maestros..olvidas que ella es la prefecta del año.." –dijo en un bajo y peligroso tono James.

La amiga pelirroja de Lily que estaba junto a ella, miraba a Snape. Al ver que Sirius y James discutían sobre masacrar o no a Severus, este se había puesto los pantalones y había salido corriendo jadeante por entre el publico..

Los espectadores se empezaron a dispersar rápidamente al ver que no hacían mas que discutir.

"Como que se les acaba de ir la presa"-murmuro la muchacha pelirroja suspirando tranquilamente—

James y Sirius habían dejado de discutir al escuchar a la muchacha. Sirius al ver que su presa se había ido frunció notoriamente el entrecejo y dando una golpe al aire bufo. " Rayos! Lo tenia a mi merced!"

"OH claro..a tu merced" –murmuro despectivamente la pelirroja de extraños ojos violetas. Sirius le hecho una mirada y sonrió coquetamente, sin embargo la muchacha no hizo mas que marcharse a paso ondulante por el corredor donde había corrido anteriormente Lily.

"Ya basta Canuto"-murmuro una voz apacible detrás de el, Sirius al ver quien era dejo de mirar a la muchacha.

"Lunático no entiendo cual es la idea de no hacer sufrir a la gente que detestamos"-gruño James.

"Pues, la misma razón por la cual tu y Evans se pelen cada vez que tu presumes.."-murmuro monótonamente Remus cerrando su libro de golpe.

La campana sonó y los 3 amigos se miraron cansados y James mirando su reloj pulsera aspiro aire y boto al aire para relajarse un poco..

"Estuvimos solo 5 minutos molestando a Severus.."

"y gracias a Evans perdimos 10 minutos mas"-completo Sirius –"no logro entender la razón por la cual busca jodernos la vida. Ella y sus amiguitas no hacen nada mas que mecerse en nuestros asuntos de tortura.."

"Es verdad, ahora que lo dices..siempre Evans sale a socorrer a Snivelly"-murmuro Sirius pensativamente mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el castillo.

"No Será que a Lily le _gusta_ Snape?"-pregunto pacíficamente Remus mientras metía su libro al bolso , avanzando junto a Sirius y James.

"¿Qué?" –pregunto James abriendo sus ojos débilmente -¿qué a Evans que? Oh no lo creo.."-se auto-afirmo intentando sonar convincente –"no encuentro razón para pensar que a Snape le guste Evans o viceversa.. si a Snape le gustara Evans estaría ciego y si a Evans le gustara Snape es porque realmente no tiene nada mas que cerebro para los estudios, porque lo que es en gustos..."

Cola Gusano no venia con ellos pero no tardo en aparecerse junto a ellos jadeante y sonriente.

"Bien hecho James" –murmuro sonrojado y celebrando.

"Gracias"-mascullo James.. parecía pensativo y paso por alto los elogios de Peter, luego de meditar mucho interrumpió la conversación sobre las tareas que tenían Sirius y Remus –"chicos.. de verdad ustedes creen que soy arrogante?"

Sirius iba a hablar pero fue callado por Remus que se puso delante de el.

"Si"

James parpadeo..

"Que directo" –murmuro muy bajito Sirius refiriéndose a lo que había dicho Remus.

"Bien.."-mascullo –"bien.." –se adelanto a sus amigos y se dio la media vuelta mirándolos y caminado de regreso –"no..no..no esta nada bien...YO no soy presumido! No entiendo porque la idiota de Evans piensa eso! Soy un chico normal y corriente que simplemente es..es...atractivo!"

Sirius parpadeo detrás de Remus. Remus por otra parte se tomo la cabeza como si le pesaran los pensamientos..

"Yo no encuentro que seas presumido" –chillo agudamente Peter sonriendo tontamente. James que estaba alegando solo dejo de hacerlo y se dio vuelta hacia Peter sonriéndole.

"Tu"

"yo que?"-murmuro Peter parpadeando al ver que James se acercaba a el.

"Tu, tu eres mi amigo..me dices la verdad..!"-dijo James sonriendo ampliamente..

"Te dice lo que TU quieres escuchar para caerte bien"-gruño Sirius –"No es ams que una ratita que –"

"Claro que no!"-James sonrió y paso su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Peter amigablemente –"Tu si sabes como juzgar a la gente...vamos! dejemos a estos envidiosos por aquí"

James, jalando a un embobado Peter lo llevo a clases de transfiguración. Sirius que miraba a ambos gruño y Remus simplemente negó con su cabeza.

"Me temo que nuestro querido cornamenta esta con un ataque no-aceptar-lo-que-soy"–murmuro Remus cansado.

"Yo me temo que últimamente James esta creyendo demasiado en las palabrotas de Evans, todo lo que dice ella lo hace meditar como imbecil" –agrego Sirius avanzando hacia el aula de transfiguración junto a Remus. –"además, me molesta mucho que cola gusano este tan pegado a Cornamenta"

"No seas tan protector" –contesto Remus sonriendo –"no es necesario que seas como perro

guardián con James, el se sabe cuidar, además, cola gusano no te quitara a James!"

"Hey! A que te refieres!"-murmuro Sirius mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Remus se carcajeó y siguió avanzando, mientras Sirius intentaba sacarle verdad de mentira..

* * *

"Venga Lily¿no me contaras porque haz defendido tanto a Snape?"—pregunto sonriente la amiga pelirroja que antes había estado con Lily. Sus ojos violetazos estaban escudriñando de cerca la mirada esmeralda de su amiga.

"No se que pensara tu cabezota pero yo no e hecho nada fuera de lo normal! Es lo que haría una prefecta y—"

"Una chica enamorada"-completo su amiga.

"Basta Ginger! A mi no me gusta Snape! El y sus calzoncillos sucios no me provocan mas que repulsión"

"o si, como digas.."-murmuro Ginger con un tono que no parecía convencido del todo. Lily estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana de piedra. Su amiga estaba enfrente sonriéndole y los rayos de la luna se colaban por la ventana dándole en el rostro a ambas.

Lily frunció el seño.

"Ginger, de veras que a mi no me gusta Snape... ni siquiera lo encuentro guapo o algo"-mascullo en voz baja.

"Yo no encuentro que Snape sea taaaaaaaaaaaaan feo como dicen, es solo que no es popular y tiene ese maldito habito de no lavarse en cabello.. si se arreglara un poco te aseguro que no sería tan feo. Así que no te apenes si te gusta la cosa grasosa, son tus hormonas adolescentes que—"

"A mis hormonas no me las ofendes, ellas no tienen nada que ver. Así que déjalas tranquilitas! Que ya te he dicho que NO me gusta! si me gustara Snape te habría dicho, además, seria tan asqueroso como si me gustara el Rey del mundo"

" o sea—"

"Potter obviamente"-dijo Lily automáticamente.

"Cuando hablas del rey del mundo es fácil que a mi cabezota lleguen dos engreídos y tarados.."-dijo Ginger sonriente –"entre Potter y Black no se sabe cual de los dos es mas engreído. Uno cree que meneando sus cabellos como gay es irresistible, y el otro piensa que sonriendo con esos blancos dientes atraerá a las muchachas como hormigas a los _dulces_"

"En eso tienes mucha razón..." –Lily se había bajado del borde de la ventana y había empezado a caminar por el oscuro pasillo. Era de noche y era agradable salir a caminar por los corredores de noche cuando aun era verano y el clima acompañaba a los pasillos.

Ginger, su amiga, también la acompañaba. Charlaban tranquilamente mientras sus pasos resonaban en los murallones de piedra.

"Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir" –murmuro Ginger bostezando cuando doblaban la esquina que estaba junto a la sala común –"es tarde y mañana tenemos examen a primera hora"

"Que bueno! A primera hora! Espero estar lo suficientemente preparada..veré si leo en la noche toda la materia.."-Ginger vio a su amiga de solayo y se quedo en silencio. Con Lilliane Evans no se discutía en cosas de exámenes.

"Procura no perder energías en eso..¿bueno?"-Lily asistió con la cabeza. Ambas dijeron la contraseña (_Morís_) al unísono y entraron a la sala común.

En el sillón dormía apacible una muchacha de pelo verde chillon. Muy cortos cabellos y bastante desordenados.

Lily se acerco a ella y la meneo con una mano maternalmente.

"Kari.."-susurro mientras la movía –"he Kari..es tarde...es hora de irse a dormir" –Kari abrió sus ojos lentamente y tardo un momento en ubicarse en el tiempo y en el espacio..

"Me e quedado dormida...-bostezo- en el sillón?" –Ginger se había sentado junto a ella sonrió amable.

"te haz quedado dormida pensando en Lupin" –Kari que asentía dejo de hacerlo sonrojada.

"Cállate! Será mejor que me valla a dormir..ustedes ya empezaron a hablar estupideces así que será mejor que ustedes también se valla ya a dormir!" –y tomando sus cosas subió hecha un rayo a su habitación. Lily también se había sentado en el sillón.

"Como dijo Kari, ya empezamos a trasmitir idioteces..me iré a dormir y a soñar con exámenes sobresalientes" –dijo Ginger levantándose y estirándose asemejándose a un gatito.

" Si, sueña con exámenes..."-dijo Lily cuando la vio desaparecer por las escalera que llevaba a la habitación de las chicas de 5º.

Lily observo el fuego crepitar con sus llamas rojas. Sola se sentía bien, podía pensar en todo lo que le gustaba sin ser criticada por lo que pensaba. Sonrió inevitablemente recordando la expresión de Potter cuando había defendido a Snape, o la expresión que este había tenido cuando ella había preferido salir con un calamar antes que el..

"Lo dejo si tu sales conmigo, Evans, ándale..sal conmigo y prometo que nunca mas volveré a poner mi varita encima del viejo Snivelly.."

"_No saldría contigo ni aun que tuviera que elegir entre el calamar gigante y tu"_

Su voz aun resonaba en su mente, no entendía porque se sentía tan feliz cuando recordaba sus conversaciones con el egocéntrico de Potter.

Una extraña corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo y miles de sensaciones se apoderaba de ella. Aun así, ella lo detestaba. Lo Detestaba por nunca verla como una mujer, por verla como una cosa que "traga-libros" , lo detestaba por querer ser el mejor y lograr serlo. Lo detestaba porque el no entendía lo que las chicas sentían y jugaba con los sentimientos.

Lo odiaba porque ella no había logrado encontrarle defectos a pesar de todos los nombrados, por que para ella el era demasiado...

Se levanto de un salto asustada ante sus pensamientos. Cada vez que miraba mas llamas crepitar sus pensamientos empezaba a aflorar y no sabia como ni porque, pero mientras mas lo pensaba mas le gustaba lo que ella pensaba. Tornando extrañamente sonrojada se levanto como resorte y a zancadas subió a su habitación..

Como había dicho anteriormente Kari, en la noche solo se habla estupideces, quizás eso es

lo provoca el sueño; pensar estupidez, o simplemente dejarse llevar diciendo verdades que nunca diríamos cuando somos totalmente concientes de nuestras acciones.

* * *

Fin Cap IY bueno? Tan malo me quedo que no veo tu mensaje (o review) ;;? (dejando el lado melodramático XD...).bueno xD el sueño como dijo Kari, provoca el mismo efecto que provoca el alcohol en la gente que toma demasiado. No se si algunos hallan escuchando el dicho "Un curadito siempre dice la verdad" , eso quiere decir (para los que no lo entienden) que un "Borracho" siempre dice lo que piensa o siente ya que esta en una especie de éxtasis por el exceso de alcohol (bien ¬¬ si se! Ya me complique mas de la cuenta!) Espero que les allá gustado nn y que perdonen si no ya que comprenderán que aquí ya es media noche y tengo mucho sueño ;; (seis, los mensajes subliminales de que mis personajes bostecen a cada momento o se queden dormidos en los sillones son pensamientos propios XD) 

Muchos cariños a todas/ os! (aun que somos mas chicas! Seis! Feminista xD)

Hablando de feministas y machistas (si ya alargo todos mis comentarios ¬.¬)...

¿Qué opinan ustedes de eso de la guerra de sexos? Oo.. como en el fic que escribo (este!) se va a hablar muchísimo de las guerras de sexo quiero que me digan que opinan y que sexo creen realmente que es el fuerte oo... muchas veces la gente dice que los hombres son mas fuertes que las chicas, personalmente creo que eso no es verdad, ya que muchas veces las mujeres nos mostramos mas débiles para que nos protejan (mejor si el man es bien guapo) pero somos muy fuertes! Incluso agresivas en masa. Por lo mismo necesito comentarios para saber como ira diseccionada la historia. ¿Me cargo para el lado de las chicas¿o para el de los chicos?

Ahora si que los dejo descansar xD recuerden dejarme su mensajito y todo aquello que quieran , se recibe todo, tomatazos vía mail, howlers en lechuza XD excepto virus TT! Mi papa me mata si meto otro XD.  
Besos! Y adiós!

Haru


	2. Con Evans no se Juega

Bueno! Aquí les traigo en 2º Capitulo! Debo admitir que esperaba mas reviews (Uno planea, Dios dispone..) , tenia la secreta esperanza de llegar y encontrarme con muchos y jugosos reviews (son un auto subidor de auto-amor increíbles! Y como andaba media depresiva por el colegio...)! en todo caso me sentí muy feliz al ver que 6 personitas muy lindas me habían dejado sus criticas y mensajitos! Gracias por criticarme ahora se en que estoy fallando..¿Muchas faltas de "horrografía"? venga! Pero si corrijo con Word! Maldito programa barato ¬¬...tendré que fijarme mas ahora! De verdad siento si son muy graves procurare en este capitulo leer cada párrafo atentamente! La flojera me hace apretar un botoncillo y agregar acentos y otras cosas. Supongo que no es bueno en todos los casos ser tan cómoda! La tecnología muchas veces te juega malas pasadas.. (tengo pésimas experiencias con los celulares ultra-modernos que salen ahora òO)

Bueno chicas! Gracias a los que leen mi fic! Que bueno que allá gente que se de un tiempito para leer las cosas que con mucho esfuerzo escribo! Me siento bien asi! Las escritoras y escritores la mayoría de las veces necesitan impulsores para seguir! Esta vez debo agradecer a alguien que me a ayudado toda mi vida a crear historias y disparates! Muchísimas gracias a mi amada imaginación. Sin ella nosotros los lectores y los escritores no seriamos nada!

Bueno muchos cariños a todos! Y no olviden a la Sra. Imaginación ¬¬ ella nos da las alegrías y sueños que necesitamos para vivir.

Sin mas palabrillas pongámonos en acción

—Haru hace tronar los dedos y se pone a teclear como loca—

* * *

_She _

_Capitulo II "Con Evans no se juega"_

* * *

Los ronquidos a aquellas horas de la tarde eran normales, sobre todo si estos estaban influenciados por las tediosas y aburridas clases de historia de la Magia. Los alumnos aprovechaban esa hora para reponer energías después del almuerzo. Era imposible concebir como el que ordenaba los horarios a principio de año no se diera cuenta de cómo había organizado las clases. TODO el mundo sabia a la perfección que poner una clase de historia de la magia después de almuerzo era sinónimo de siesta—

Si bien muchos se daban una que otra siestecita, para otros parecía importante poner atención en las clases. Aplicados y responsables, siempre eran los mismos.

Ocupaban los asientos delanteros con vista directa al maestro. Lilliane Evans parecía fascinada con las clases. Ella era de origen muggle como muchos alumnos del colegio, y sin embargo parecía la única de todos ellos que tomaba apuntes y escuchaba con atención la historia de los magos que ni siquiera tenían alguna relación con ella. Creía a ciencia cierta que todos los idiotas que desaprovechaban las clases eran por que poco cerebro se les había donado. (XD). Miro de reojo hacia atrás cuando el maestro le dio la espalda para escribir en la pizarra.

No le extraño ver que un chico de cabellos negros azabaches parecía estar en el 7º cielo soñando con quidditch y snitch voladoras. Los pergaminos a su lado estaban esparramados en toda la mesa y en parte, en la de su compañero. Al igual que el, dormía pero este parecía estar mas atento ya que cada vez que el maestro decía algo con "escuchar" u "oler", el levantaba la cara soñolienta por si las pulgas y volvía a dormir sonrientemente.

Suspiro cansadísima, tenía bastante sueño, pero como prefecta debía dar una "excelente ejemplo" para así estar en todos su derecho de reclamar cuando los otros no se portaran debidamente.. ¿quién le encontraría defectos a Lilliane Evans¿Quién?

Mientras pensaba con una sonrisa de triunfo lago le dio en la cabeza haciendo que escapara de su nube.

Miro hacia todos lados pero no vio a nada ni a nadie. El maestro seguía y seguía escribiendo y empezó a ver borroso, suprimió un bostezo y de pasada algo sospechoso sobre su cansancio.

Nuevamente algo le dio en la cabeza. Parpadeo un par de veces al ver que a su lado caía una bolita de papel que seguramente segundos antes había golpeado su cabeza.

Tomo la bolita de papel con dos de sus dedos y la inspecciono.

—"Pergamino color beige, lo mas seguro es que fue mordido"-pensó Lily mientras veía unas rajaduras mal hechas al momento en que abría el pergamino hecho bolita.—"Potter" –agrego en voz bajita y con un increíble rencor en su voz y además extrañamente áspera. Su voz normalmente era clara y dulce, quizás un poco reservada pero al fin y al cabo dulce cuando la expresaba cotidianamente—

Vio hacia atrás disimuladamente y vio que Potter aun dormía aun que por sus cabellos veía débilmente sus ojos cerrados. Parecía muy apacible y dormido parecía bastante dulce.

¿Potter¿Dulce? Algo estaba sucediendo, y por una extraña razón sintió que estaba cometiendo una blasfemia al pensarlo. Con un dejo de venganza tomo el papelito y volviéndolo a doblar se lo lanzo.

"En el blanco" –pensó cuando vio que la bolita de papel le había dado justo en su ojo derecho y ahora el muchacho había saltado de la impresión. Rió entre dientes y volvió a la pizarra para mirar los avances del profesor..

¿Hacia cuanto había copiado tanta materia? Eran cantidades exuberantes de información! Y ella no había tomado nota de ninguna de aquellas cosas¿Amanda Clerintorp y los trolls¿Qué tenia que ver la ministra de relaciones mágicas exteriores con los trolls? Tan solo bastaron unos segundos para perder el hilo de la clase! Había procurado no dormirse para que ocurriera eso! Todo por la maldita culpa de Potter.

La ira empezó a subirle a la cabeza y el humor se había empezó a tornar cada vez mas negro.

Una bolita de papel surco el cielo como proyectil y le dio en plena nuca. Esta vez la bolota había aumentado 5 veces su tamaño y se asemejaba a una pelota de ping pong.

James Potter sonrió al ver como el proyectil de papel había dado en su blanco. Era buen lanzador como así también era un buen atrapador. Sonrió triunfante y dando un ultimo bostezo cruzo sus brazos tras la nuca.

A su lado una silla crujió. Al mirar a su lado James vio que su querido amigo también había despertado de su siesta de bella durmiente. El como siempre estaba en la misma posición : brazos tras la cabeza y recargando el cuerpo en las dos patas traseras de su modesta silla de madera.

"Te caerás de ahí" –murmuro James en voz baja viéndolo aun medio soñoliento.

El pelinegro bostezo mas aun y vio a su amigo de gafas.

"No, Sirius Black no se carea de la silla, ni que fuera un idiota mi querido Cornamenta, eso haría Peter..."-murmuro sonriendo cómplice, James echándole una mirada de soslayo sonrió.

"No te metas con Cola Gusano, es un buen chico que –"

"Que te sigue en todos tus caprichos"-gruño Sirius con el seño fruncido terriblemente, sus cejas estaban unidas en una sola línea de impaciencia.

No muy lejos de ahí, a tan solo 2 bancas atrás, una pelirroja jugaba con su varita. Sus cabellos era den un tono rojo que al sol parecía de naranjo intenso. Sus ojos eran tan extraños pero antes de ver a la chica dabas de lleno en fijarte en su mirada, de un misterioso color violetazo y increíbles y largas pestañas negras.

Sonreirá mientras jugueteaba con su varita, la movía entre sus dedos mientras veía a los dos muchachos de delante de ella.

Odiaba a Black, era su enemigo mortal, lo detestaba. Era un maldito egocéntrico que vivía en torno a su auto / amor, no soportaba las personas así, y para desgracia de ella ese maldito ególatra era uno de los peores que jamás había conocido. Debía admitir que Potter era también bastante fastidioso con su snitch, pero por alguna razón no le odiaba, simplemente le fastidiaba y mareaba.

Sonrió levemente al ver que Black se balanceaba molestosamente en su sillas, como siempre con su vista fingidamente distraída, aun que ella notaba claramente que su mirada estaba posada en una melena platinadamente amarilla que se movía constantemente para darle mas vida a sus buclecitos. (seguramente falsos-pensó mientras la veía frunciendo el seño)

La silla de Sirius se movía tentadoramente, de atrás hacia delante. Como gato enjaulado sintió la necesidad de hacer algo... Necesitaba hacer algo, una sensación a maldad empezó a gobernarla. Instintivamente pensaba cometer una locura.

Sirius miro a James cansado.

"Basta ya de defender a Cola Gusano.."-repitió por 5º vez el muchacho de ojos celestinos.

"Que no lo defiendo! Por dios! Solo es un pobre chico que le caigo bien" –murmuro James suspirando cansado.

"OH Vamos James! Cada vez que te ve parece que mojara sus pantalones! A poco esta enamorado de ti...-Sirius parpadeo sorprendido- ¿y si fuera gay! –grito en medio de la clase. Algunos cercanos se dio vuelta despertando de la clase para mirar a Sirius que al sentir las miradas rió nervioso e ignoro las miradas. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

"Sssh..baja la voz..¡venga! ni que fuera como el francés fleto que llego del colegio ese beauxbatons" –murmuro James echando una mirada a su hombro derecho, donde un muchacho rubio jugueteaba con su pluma. Sirius alzo ambas cejas.

"Ese si es extraño..." pensó Sirius viéndolo detenidamente. Tenia bucles, y su cabello estaba peinado muy extraño. Era largo para chico, lo tenia hasta los hombros en un solo lado (el izquierdo) el otro lado estaba cortado. Sus ondulaciones amarillas hacían juego con sus vivaces ojos dorados y con su extraño brillo labial.

El extraño sujeto se dio vuelta casi mecánicamente y quedo mirando a Sirius. Ambos se miraron. Sirius tenia una expresión a confusión y a extrañeza. Por otra parte el misterioso francés solo miro, se sonrojo y meneo sus pestañas animadamente.

Sirius asustado abrió sus ojos y respirando agitadamente se dio vuelta para dejar de ver a esa "extraña cosa"

"No me digas que acabas de conquistar a fausseté "-dijo aguantando una risa James, ante la mirada de enojo de Sirius.

"Ja, y tu andas de casanova con Evans" –dijo resentido Sirius.

James que se reía dejo de reírse instantáneamente al atragantarse seguramente con su propia risa.

"A que te refieres con eso?"-gruño aun atragantado y carraspeando constantemente.

"Al simple hecho de que toda la maldita hora te haz llevado dibujando snitch con sus iniciales, y de pasada, recortando papelitos y lanzándoselos al cabello.."

James sintió un extraño escalofrío, miro a Sirius notoriamente molesto, mientras miraba de reojo a Lily que estaba llena de papeles en su pelo, aun que ella no parecía a verlo notado.

"Tu que sabes! A mi me agrada muchísimo molestar a la sabelotodo de Evans, la niñita malcriada de Evans. Me divierto bastante haciéndolo, eso no significa que me guste!"-dijo James mostrando calma. Sirius noto que solo era una apariencia.

"Oh vamos..no entiendo porque razón no me dices! Soy tu mejor amigo! Sangre de tu sangre, junta de tu junta , hermano de hermanos!" –dijo Sirius sonriendo.

James rodó los ojos y se recostó en la mesa con los brazos extendidos totalmente en la madera de la mesa.

Vio a Lily por entre los cabellos que caían perezosamente sobre sus gafas, ella escribía rápidamente en su pergamino, y al moverse para hacerlo, algunos papeles lanzados antes por el, se desprendían de sus cabellos. Suspiró cuando la vio ver hacia el lado recibiendo un papelito de mensajes con una de sus amigas. Era extraño, pero de todas las mujeres del mundo ella era la única que hacia sentirlo extraño, era una sensación desconocida y a la vez algo excitante que lo hacia temblar de arriba a abajo.

Sirius seguía mirando a su amigo como esperando quizás alguna respuesta de parte de el. Sin embargo al verlo suspirando y suspirando por la sabelotodo de Evans se rindió a recibir respuestas. El ya sabia que su amigo sentía algo por la muchachita esa. No le caía bien Evans, le hacia sentir cierta desconfianza tanta inteligencia y superioridad. Le daba incluso un poco de miedo, aun que eso, quedaba solo para sus adentros.

Volvió a su rutina diaria, balancearse sobre las patas traseras de la sillas. Sus brazos se cruzaban tras su pescuezo para que no se le cansara la cabeza, o como solía decir el, la inteligencia.

"Te caerás.."-murmuro James con la voz algo dormida y sin mirarlo. La silla crujía y crujía y Sirius parecía no inmutarse.

"No creo que tenga tan mal..a..." –Crack-

Sirius sintió como perdía el equilibrio. Las patas de la silla se habían doblado y caía de espalda lentamente sintiendo que la silla (o lo que quedaba de ella) no soportaría su peso.

J

ames miro de reojo a su amigo cuando sintió el ruido de la madera romperse. No pudo hacer nada, ya que fue tan rápido que no había reaccionado con su instinto natural de buscador.

Un horrible ruido se escucho en el salón de historia de la magia. Muchos de los alumnos se habían dado vuelta a mirar que había sucedido y la mayoría se había quedado boquiabiertos cuando vieron lo que había pasado.

Una bonita escena se había formulado.

Un pelinegro tirado sobre los escombros de lo que seguramente habría sido una silla de madera. Estaba en una horrible posición y su expresión mostraba que seguramente la caída no había sido del todo agradable.

A su lado, en el banco seguido de el, un muchacho de gafas tenia los ojos tan abiertos que parecían fuera de sus orbitas. Lo mismo había sucedido con una muchacha de atrás que parecía tan sorprendida que no sabia como reaccionar. En sus manos, una varita centellaba lucecitas violentas y celestes.

Inmediatamente guardo la varita.

"Que a pasado! Dadme permiso chicos! Correos de aquí!" –chillo el fantasma que hacia clase. El maestro se abrió paso cruzando los cuerpos de los alumnos, que ni se inmutaron con este hecho.

Sirius bufo molesto y adolorido cuando el maestro llego a el.

"Sr. Black¿qué a sucedido? Nuevamente balanceándose en las sillas? Es que acaso la experiencia de McGonnagal no fue suficiente!"-gruño el fantasma mirando a Sirius.

James que escuchaba recordó el acontecimiento de McGonnagal. En su clase de transfiguración, hacia tan solo 2 años, había empezado a jugar en su silla, según ella probaba el material, pero muchos de ellos vieron como ella aburrida se balanceaba esperando que terminaran el examen.

Lo malo fue que el material "venia defectuoso" y ella lo había comprobado en carne propia cuando la silla cedió e hizo que la maestra cayera de traste al piso.

"Lo siento maestro" –contesto Sirius.

Las muchachas de adelante, unas Slytherins murmuraban nerviosas y exageradamente desconsoladas. Miraba a Sirius queriendo decirle que si era necesario cualquiera de ellas masajearía su trasero con tal de calmarle el mal estar.

La pelirroja que estaba atrás, causante de la caída del muchacho no dejaba de mirar a Sirius. Ella no había hecho nada, simplemente había planeado algo, sin embargo algo había salido mal y extrañamente Sirius había ido a parar al suelo sin ella proponérselo en serio.

"Ya basta de comentarios! Interrumpiste mi clase, y por lo mismo se quedaran en el recreo para que terminemos de pasar la materia" –molestia general de parte de los alumnos que bufaron molestos mientras se daban vuelta para seguir con la clase. El maestro se había vuelto hacia delante flotando y mirando a Sirius desde su mesón de trabajo, apunto con su varita una mesa abandonada del fondo. "Siéntese en esa silla, y no me venga con dolores ni hipocondríacas Sr Black, valla de inmediatamente y quiero ver sus apuntes"

Sirius se incorporo con la ayuda de James que dándole apoyo moral recogió los pergaminos que había ido al suelo

"Te lo dije" –dijo James mientras lo acompañaba y empezaba a reír con el acontecimiento.

"Muy gracioso" –gruño Sirius rojo de ira... James miro la mesa que habían designado a Sirius y agrego de inmediato.

"Mas gracioso aun, mira con quien te toco..."-Sirius miro y vio como Pier fausseté le sonreía graciosamente. –"Tu conquista te espera"

Sirius puso cara de terror y se sentó resignado. Disimuladamente corrió la mesa para alejarse del francés, al momento que el muchacho de los bucles amarillos Coria su silla para aproximarse mas a el.

* * *

"Esto es el colmo, no puedo creer que hasta en las tranquilas clases de historia de la magia ustedes dos sean una molestia" –murmuro Remus mientras caminaba por un corredor que daba a la biblioteca junto a sus dos "dolores de cabeza" , como prefecto que era su deber era tranquilizar a esos dos "vándalos" como les llamaba Filch cuando estaba de buenas.

"Dirás aburridas, tranquilas no lo son, suceden muchas cosas solo no las notas" –agrego James distraídamente omitiendo el discurso matinal de Remus.

"No fue nada gracioso caerme de esa silla Lunático, ni que lo hubiera planeado" –murmuro Sirius cansando y mirando hacia el lado.

"Lo hubieras hecho para llamar la atención—" dijo Lunático sonriendo, aun que noto que su comentario no había sido notado por ninguno de sus dos acompañantes ya que ambos estaban algo distraídos..

Ambos habían notado a las bulliciosas chicas de Hufflepuff que pasaron por su lado riendo mientras los miraban –"Hey,Peterson no esta tan fea como el año anterior—" comento Sirius alzando ambas cejas en un tono seductor cuando una de ellas se dio vuelta a mirarle.

"No para nada, creo que le crecieron los pechos, además su trasero esta bastante mas levantado que antes" –murmuro con aire de superioridad James volteándose casi completamente para mirar de arriba a abajo a la muchacha.

"Y sus caderas se ensancharon dándole un aire de madures mmh..cabe agregar que eso le dio una cintura casi perfecta, aun que eso no quita el hecho de que siga siendo mas bien rellenita" –agrego Sirius mirando cómplice a James.

Remus que miraba a ambos se dio un manotazo en la cara avergonzado de sus amigos. Esos comentarios eran vergonzosos e inapropiados, no entendía la razón para estar escudriñando en los jóvenes cuerpos de las muchachas.

"No es rellenita es solo que—"

"Es solo que tiene un rostro redondo" –agrego Remus cortando a James que empezaba a cansar con su idea de que la muchacha era delgada.

"Hey! Lunático se a empezado a unir a nuestro ritual de "busca de hembras" me parece muy bien, ya empezábamos a pensar que te gustaban los chicos" –murmuro James aun que su sonrisa repentina había desaparecido al sentir un escalofrío proveniente de la mirada de odio de Lupin. –"Quiero..decir que—"

"Olvídalo" –gruño lunático intentando permanecer calmado.

Sirius que reía del comentario de James dejo de reírse y empezó a mirar para todos lados.

"A propósito de hmbres que gustan de hombres... ¿dónde esta Cola gusano? No debería estar por aquí adorando a James?" –dijo mientras miraba buscando a Peter.

"Es verdad, debería estar adorándome.."-murmuro bien bajito, de pronto sintió como algo le tocaba los pies. –"Hey¿qué demonios haces Canuto!"

"Busco a Cola gusano, de seguro lo has pisado.. El pobre intentaba mirarme mas allá de los pantalones (teniendo una perspectiva desde abajo..) y a de haberse enredado con tus zapatos

(con lo idiota y tarado que es..) haciendo que lo pisaras..." –dijo Sirius mientras palpaba las piernas de James sonriendo tranquilamente, Remus rodó los ojos y Sirius recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de un James algo sonrojado.

"Ya basta! Cola Gusano no me ama! Solo admira mi inevitable encanto"

"O claro, el "Sr. Me amo" esta haciendo nuevamente sus comentarios poco inteligentes en los pasillos" –dijo una voz tranquila y pensante que hizo que los 3 muchachos se dieran vuelta a mirar de quien se trataba.

Lily Evans sonrió mordazmente. James noto con un dejo de alegría que los papeles aun permanecían en la cabeza de la muchacha..

"Y tu que haces sola por estos lados , Evans" –su tono cambio a uno mas profundo. Y mas maduro. Sirius que estaba detrás de el suspiro notoriamente imitando a James, lo que hizo que recibiera un codazo de Remus que noto el dejo de molestia que habían aparecido en su amigo cornamenta.

"Nada que te interese del todo Potter. Creo que esperaba a Snape, quedo de salir conmigo" –dijo en tono sarcástico Lily haciendo que James alzara ambas cejas molesto."es mucho mejor que salir con el calamar y obviamente que salir contigo"

"¡oh, claro..., la pareja perfecta... ambos obviamente unos superdotados sabelotodos, de seguro tu serias la única que soportaría su horrible grasosa cabellera sobre tus lustrosos y limpios libros" –murmuro James sonriendo levemente con ambas cejas levantadas como antes lo había hecho.

"No necesito tus comentarios Potter, podrías dejar a la humilde gente transitar por los pasillos. Supongo que la plebe puede pasar a tu lado sin capturar del todo tu aroma" –murmuro sonriendo extrañamente amable Lily. James se descoloco ante esta sonrisa.

"Por cierto Evans... ¿es que aun no te quitas los papeles que tienes en el pelo?"- interrumpió Sirius mordazmente mirando a la oji-verde.

Lily parpadeo confundida y se llevo las manos instintivamente a sus cabellos. Noto unas protuberancias y con preocupación entresaco de su pelo pequeños trozos mojados de su pelo.

"Pe..pero...¿qué significa esto!"-chillo Lily enojada. James miro a Sirius muy enojado y Sirius solo se alzo de hombros –"de seguro..fuiste tu Potter! Tu y tus malditos papeles!"

"¿yo?" –grito James con un tono muy falso. –"yo no haría eso Evans..!"

"a si? Claro! Tu siempre buscas una excusa para molestarme!"- chillo Lily a toda boca haciendo que muchos se dieran vuelta a mirarla. Su tamaño había aumentado cuando se alzo en puntillas para poder ver a James mas de cerca.

Sirius trago saliva cuando vio que la mano de Lily había palpado bajo su túnica una varita de madera.

"Cornamenta...no deberías..."-murmuro Sirius sonriendo tímidamente, sin embargo se callo al recibir dos miradas de odio de parte de Lily y James.

"TU NO TE METAS!" –chillaron al unísono haciendo que Sirius corriera a ocultarse detrás de Remus que tenia una expresión a paz y tranquilidad. (mas bien una expresión a "algún día dejaran de pelear")

Lily lanzaba chispas por los ojos mientras las bolitas de papel mojado caían de sus cabellos mientras temblaba de ira. James también loa miraba molesto.

"Mira Evans, que te guste no significa que dejare que te atrevas a levantarme la voz!" –murmuro James con un resentido tono de voz y sensualidad. Lily rió falsamente.

"yo? Enamorada de ti? Oh por favor Potter..¿estas delirando!" –dijo Lily mientras posaba su mano en la frente de James que se había puesto un tanto sonrojado con este acto.

"No es necesario que lo ocultes, lo veo cuando me miras y cuando me gruñes" –murmuro en un tono apacible James haciendo que Lily se sintiera mas enojada aun.

Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí se habían detenido a mirarlos, estaban muy cercas y por las cosas que decían en voz baja, cualquiera pensaría que eran novios o algo así. Una muchacha de cabellos castaños oscuros miro a Lily con un terrible odio, parecía envenenada ya que su rostro se había tornado violeta de molestia al verlos juntos.

"No te hagas mas ilusiones conmigo Potter..."-murmuro amenazadoramente Lily. James rio levemente y cortadamente.

"Creo que la que tiene problemas aquí eres tu Evans. A mi no me engañas. Pero dejame decirte que aun que sueñes conmigo y te hagas ulusiones conmigo no te dare una oportunidad... eres una rata de biblioteca sabelotodo que le gusta sobre salir en clases, gusta que le idolatricen y le pidan favores, eso eres.. eres una muchacha falsa que se cree superior a los demas, y si—" –Un fuerte golpe habia interrumpido a James. Jbia dejado de hablar ya que su cara se habia dado vuelta por una fuerte cachetada. Sintio su cara arder y el dolor punzante en su rostro y en alguna parte de su cuerpo que el ignoraba; su corazon.

Lily tenia los ojos bañados en lagrimas. Su mirada fria y seria se habia transformado en un mar de lagrimas y su barbilla temblaba mientras algunas lagrimas resfalaban hacia su boca entre abierta.

Su mano aun estaba levantada y empezaba a notar el rojo que aparecia en la mejilla de James, un rojo intenso y fuerte que le dejaria un recuerdo de que ni el ni nadie la trataria como una mugre..

"tu...ni..nadie...me ...tratara...mal..."—murmuro cabizbaja. Sirius y Remus miraban desde la primera fila. Remus parecia muy sorprendido e incluso habia avanzado unos pasos por si se volvia muy violenta la situación. Por otra parte Sirius teniala mandibula abierta y lso ojos de igual manera.

"...Ev...ans..."-susurro James viéndola sorpeendido. Cuando ella escucho esto un sollozo se escapo de sus labios y se dio vuelta echándose a corre derribando a todos los que estaban mirando en la dirección en que elal corria. Sin mirar atrás habia corrio desapareciendo totalmente de la vista de todos.

Sirius aun tenia la mandibula abierta, una mano se la habia cerrado y al mirar hacia el lado habia encontrado a una muchacha de pelo rojo que estaba a su lado de igual manera.

La gente que se había arremolinado disimuladamente se fue alejando murmurando cosas. Solo quedo James , Remus, Sirius y la pelirroja de antes.. Un grupo de chicas Slytherins tambien se habia quedado y seguia comentando a solo unos pasos..

"¿Qué demonios se cree esa jodida de Evans?"-chillo una voz un tanto aguda. Sirius se dio vuelta a mirar y se encontro con una muchacha de pelo castaño oscuro que miraba con odio a ahora la pelirroja que estaba al lado de Sirius.

"¿Me puedes decir que problemas tienes con MI amiga, Gaph?"-gruño con mucho odio la pelirroja que estaba junto a Sirius.

"Oh.. seguramente Weaspott esta para dejender a la sangre sucia"agrego otra de las chicas que estaba ahí, esta tenia una larguísima melena amarillenta.

"Y seguramente McGraw tambien esta para venir a molestarle la vida a la gente normal. Mientras no este Lily no te atrevas a hablar a sus espaldas, que siempre estara alguien para protegerla de tus sucias palabras" –gruño la pelirroja. Refiriéndose a las 5 muchachas que la miraban con una mueca de asco y desprecio.

"Mira Weaspott tu no—"

"Hey! Se supone que esta pelea era de Potter y Evans, basta ya de molestarse. Ustedes" –apunto Remus refiriéndose a las Slytherins –"desocupen el pasillo y váyanse a su clase."

"Y quien se supone que eres tu para venir a hablarnos asi?" –chillo la peli-amarilla enojada.

"El prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor" –dijo sonriendo de forma burlona.

Las muchachas lo miraron molestas y empezaron a caminar. Cuando pasaron junto a James (que aun estaba en silencio y cabizbajo) la peli-café se detuvo acercándose a el.

"¿No necesitas que te ayude, Jamesi?"-sonrió melosamente. James que estaba como ido se volvio a mirarla. La muchacha seguia sonriendo intentando convencerlo.

"No es necesario Ginna, puedo arreglármelas solo.."-sonriendo desganado y con las manos en lso bolsillos empezó a caminar solo.

Ginna parpadeo y se enojo mas aun.

"Al parecer ahí alguien aquí que es ignorada.."-mascullo la pelirroja sonriendo inocentente

y canturreadamente cuando paso junto a Ginna. Esta sintio la sangre hervir.

"Mira sangre inmunda te juro que—" Sin embargo cuando se volvió a enfrentarla, la muchacha ya no estaba. Mas enojada aun empezó a caminar con un nudo en la garganta y desapareció por el corredor en busca de su grupito.

Remus que habia mirado la escena de las muchachas se habai peusto a reir, Virginia Weaspott era una muchacha bastante alegre, le gustaba mucho molestar a las Slytherins, pero a pesar de eso, era muy inocente y simpatica.

Una imagen aparecio en su mente.

Lily Evans lloraba triste cuando habia golpeado a su amigo James, se sentia muy mal con ella y se sentía molesto con James.. sentía una horrible punzada cuando veia a James molestar a Lily..¿qué le sucedía? Su corazón se agitaba, aun que lo ignoraba y lo escondia le era imposible dejar de pensar en ello ya que lo atormentaba siempre.. ¿sentia algo por Lily?

Celos -pensó inevitablemente cuando la imagen de Lily y James a tan solo unos centímetros lo tomo por sorpresa.

Su hallazgo lo sorprendió demasiado.. movió su cabeza negativamente y muy rápido como si eso sacara de alguna forma lo que pensaba. Un manotazo en la espalda le hizo salir de sus pensamientos completamente.

Sirius lo miraba preocupado.

"Te ocurre algo?"

Remus negó confundido.

"No nada...tranquilo" –agrego sonriendo. Sirius alzo ambos hombros.

"Sera mejor que vallamos por James, no lucia nada bien... de seguro le afecto su pleito con Evans.. o su orgullo se vio manchado.." –dijo Sirius restándole importancia.. Remus se quedo en su sintio y al ver que Sirius seguía caminando empezo a seguirlo en silencio.

Sirius hablaba solo, reía y conversaba con su yo interior. El por tra parte tenia su mente gobernada por un extraño sentimiento que no le dejaría en paz hasta lograr descubrir que sucedía con el.

* * *

Fin Cap II

Bueno! La verdad es que este capitulo me gusto bastante o.o.. me lleno mucho y siento que no es tan malo como el anterior xD! Bueno espero les alla gustado..obviamente espero sus mensajitos para saber que tal estaba! Jajajajaj aun que es tarde y tengo sueño contestare los revews que e recibido! Soy muy HAPPY! Me siento muy feliz! Ya que mientras escribía me llegaron 2 reviews ! Me senti realizada y me dio mas ganas de escribir! Asi que ya que estoy de ánimos a responder! (Hey! Es primera vez que hago esto!)

**Deina-Black: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Sii a mi me atrajo mucho la idea de seguirle al peor recuerdo de Snape, ya que como siempre Jo nos deja a todos con cuello! Todos queremos saber mas y mas y ella nos deja zanjas que nos dejan con mas dudas y misterios!...ya aparecen las NightCats! Ya veras aun no aparecen pero a medida que transcurre la historia aparecerán. Espero que te guste este cap! Gracias por tu Review!

**Agus y Moony** : Perdóname la ortografía... debo admitir que tengo mala ortografia a pesar de que leo muchísimo, mi mama siempre me critica eso, dice que escribo muy bien pero que tengo esos Horrores que hacen feo lo que escribo! Porfavor disculpame TT! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Muchas gracia por el review! Espero tus mensajes!

**Ayane:** Gracias! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me subes el auto-amor cuando me dices que todos mis fics son buenos! Espero que este te llene tanto como los otros y que este cap te agrade..¡espero tus mensajitos!

**La Gata**: Gracias a ti también! Como le comente a Ayane me subes el auto amor xD! Espero que este nuevo cap te guste y me dejes mensajes...¡espero ansiosa tus respuestas!

**Jenny:** Talento? Gracias! TT tantas cosas bellas que me escriben que me hacen tornarme roja como tomate! Espero que este cap te guste! Espero no ser muy dura con James y Lily! Ahora me siento mal !...¡espero tus mensajes!

**Lila Dogwood**: Tu siempre apoyándome e incentivándome, eres lo mejor de lo mejor! Muchas gracias y espero que cuando leas esto sientas que e pensado en ti amiga! Sigue cpon su fic que yo seguiré con el mio! Te quiero mucho!

Bueno, e terminado de responder reviews! (La mama de Haru le grita que apague) aaha! Justo a tiempo! Mi mama ya me reta! Espero le haya gustado a todos! Espero ansiosa y esperanzada sus mensajitos..¿como quedo¿que le agregarían¿ideas?

Todo bienvenido! Hohwlers tambien xD!  
Besitos a todos!  
Cariños Haru


	3. Un Amigo

_Bueno mis queridos lectores, le debo una GRAN disculpa! T.T e cambiado el final del Cáp. III por que simplemente lo DETESTABA! . no me convencía en lo mas mínimo y para los que me conocen sabrán que soy muy estricta conmigo misma y cuando algo no me convence no lo sigo o simplemente lo hago de nuevo! Espero que me perdonen! Solo cambie el final, para los que leyeron el Cáp. sabrán desde donde hasta donde! Por favor discúlpenme y como siempre espero sus criticas esperanzada! Espero muchos y jugosos mensajitos --! Los adoro! Besos y disculpen a esta escritora tan perfeccionista

* * *

_

**_Capitulo III "Un verdadero Amigo"_**

* * *

Antes de que el sol saliera y golpeara con sutileza los vitrales del gran comedor, una pelirroja ya se encontraba trabajando en sus ensayos, sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. La mayor parte de la mesa estaba cubierta con libros y pergaminos que seguramente la muchacha utilizaría tarde o temprano. 

Se había levantado bastante temprano la mañana del lunes para alcanzar a adelantar algunos trabajo que no había organizado el fin de semana. Antes de que la clase de DCAO la alcanzara ,quería dejar terminado los trabajo de historia de la Magia y gran parte de las tareas que mandaba gustoso el maestro Skar, de pociones.

Se encontraba muy cansada, se sentía realmente agotada. No había dormido bien en los últimos dos días por la culpa del grandísimo idiota de Potter. Intentaba dormir, y no lograba conciliar el sueño, se encontraba confundida, y aun que extraño sonara, bastante dolida por lo que le había dicho ese tarado. No entendía porque.. El era un chico que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, y aun así le había llegado bastante su comentario. Había llorado y había sufrido con sus palabrotas que le habían perforado indudablemente el corazón que tanto había cuidado para que no le lastimaran.  
Intentaba ignorar esos pensamientos mientras pensaba en su trabajo, pero no lograba hacer nada de nada para sacarlo de se cabeza...

Suspiro inevitablemente cuando vio que su pergamino se encontraba vació. No era tan complicada la tarea de Skar, pero se encontraba nula. No lograba concentrarse con ninguna de sus ideas. Estaba como bloqueada de pensamientos y todo por culpa de Potter, que una vez mas se colaba en su mente para recodarle lo cabezota y sabelotodo que era con sus comentarios y presencia. (y que por alguna razón ella misma pensaba que tenia razón en gran parte de sus comentarios hirientes...)

La silla junto a ella se movió haciendo que su ruido la sacara de los pensamientos. No puedo evitar sonreír agradecida cuando su mejor amiga se sentó junto a ella sonriéndole agradablemente y haciendo que recobrara el buen humor.

"Me parece algo extraño que estés tan temprano despierta, Ginger" –dijo Lily mientras apartaba algunos pergaminos para que Ginger depositara unos cuadernillos de dibujos que llevaba en sus manos. Su mirada había vuelto a tener esa vida que la caracterizaba.

"No soy del todo floja mi querida Lily" –contesto Ginger algo resentida-" es verdad que no suelo despertarme temprano pero hoy e tenido que hacerlo. Tengo una cita con McGonnagal en media hora mas,.. no se para que es pero me ha ido a informar personalmente la lamesuelas que tiene como esclava.. supongo que debe de ser importante si la a mandado ella misma ¿no?" –agrego Ginger mientras echaba una mirada de reojo a los pergaminos de Lily a ver si podía copiar algo de lo que tenia, aun que al ver que no había nada, chasqueo la lengua.

Lily pareció saborear su respuesta ya que sus ojos tenían ese brillo misterioso que solo recobraban cuando algo realmente le agradaba.

"De seguro es para reprenderte por tu examen de transfiguración.. "-suspiro dramáticamente, mientras reía de la expresión terror que había puesto Ginger cuando escucho lo del examen –"debió irte horrible para que McGonnagal te llame personalmente a su despacho..."

Ginger no pareció nada feliz con lo dicho con Lily, ella también había pensado que se trataba de eso cuando Slow, la lamesuelas, había ido por ella en la mañana.

La expresión tan animada que había visto Lily cuando Ginger llego había desaparecido completamente y en cambio, la muchacha se había hundido en su silla que crujió débilmente cuando se cargo.

"Diablos Lily.. tenia la secreta esperanza de que me había ido bien en esa estúpida prueba sorpresa.. por un momento pensé que no me iría tan mal para reprobar la materia del semestre" Lily al verla sintió que había metido la pata al bajarle así los ánimos. Intentando parecer comprensiva poso su mano en el hombro de su amiga igualmente pelirroja.

"No creas todo lo que digo.. yo debo estar equivocada..¿haz pensado en la posibilidad de que McGonnagal te llame para comentarte el notorio aumento de tus calificaciones?" –Ginger negó con la cabeza tristemente.

"Que va Lily..ya se que McGonnagal me tiene preparado un castigo o peor aun.. un trabajo de esos prácticos"-dijo Ginger mirándola, y a lo ultimo dándole un aire siniestro que hizo que Lily se sobresaltara asustada. –

"¿Es que traes el gen merodeador en tus venas?" –gruño Lily mas calmada. Ginger tenia la extraña habilidad de saber como fingir como una actriz de renombre.-"Esa habilidad de estar asustando a la gente solo la tiene un merodeador con varita en mano.."

"No es necesario que me insultes, Lily"-contesto Ginger con un leve tono de resentimiento, que Lily capto como una fingida actuación- "Por cierto...¿qué a pasado entre tu y Potter? Me pediste que no me metiera y todo, pero me es imposible no preguntarme lo que a pasado.. simplemente llegue y tu y Potter se peleaban a golpes..."

"No fue a golpes..." –contesto Lily dejando de lado "disimuladamente" de lado la pregunta anterior –" El empezó a molestarme, lo hizo durante toda la clase de historia de la magia con sus asquerosas bolitas de papel mojado y luego, dándole un toque que solo el puede, empezó a insultarme delante de toda la multitud de sapos que miraba la escenita que teníamos..."

Ginger miro a su amiga un momento, percibió un leve temblor en su barbilla que ella solía tener cuando estaba a punto de llorar o cuando estaba muy molesta. Esta vez, Ginger capto que esto se debía a que Lily tenia ganas de llorar.. aun que se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo.

"¿Potter fue muy duro contigo?"-pregunto Ginger luego de un silencio algo incomodo que se había formado entre ambas.

"Un poco...pero..no me afecto" –contesto Lily que se había vuelto a meter en su trabajo de historia. Ahora mas que nunca parecía concentrada.. seguramente intentaba no parecer afectada.

Ginger sonrió a Lily apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, de tal perspectiva que podía ver a Lily escribir muy de cerca.

"¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Potter pierda su club de fans? Según tengo entendido, a las chicas no les gustara nada de nada que Potter no se defienda de un golpe de la perfecta prefecta"

Lily frunció el seño notablemente sacando una risita de su amiga.

"No lo había pensado, la verdad es que no me interesa mucho. Lo que Potter pierda o gane queda fuera de mis pensamientos..."-contesto monótonamente Lily.

"Yo creo que seria gracioso ver a Potter todo sufrido por su fan club.. ya sabes que tiene esas constantes guerras con Black por saber quien tiene mas fans..¿hasta cuando llegara el ego de estos dos idiotas?"

Lily que había mirado a Ginger noto el resentimiento en su voz y olvidando lo de Potter salió de sus apuntes para mirar a su amiga..

Ginger era una muchacha muy amable y graciosa, que siembre la apoyaba en todo momento y le subía los ánimos cuando los tenia por el suelo. Tenia esa habilidad de caerle bien a todo el mundo gracias a su esencia noble y pura que le daba ese aire tan especial. Era algo inocente y torpe, y no era una muchacha ejemplar en los estudios, aun que se esforzaba bastante y sacaba buenas calificaciones..  
Lily le tenia un enorme cariño y nunca olvidaría los momentos en que ella le había brindado su amistad incondicional y su cariño.

"Yo te ayudare en tus estudios" – dijo Lily claramente mientras Ginger seguía mascullando sobre la actitud que tenían Sirius Black y su amigo James Potter.

Ginger al escucharla, dejo de mascullar insultos. Su mirada pareció confundida como si la contestación de Lily no viniera al caso.. aun así, le interesaba bastante la proposición que había mascullado Lily.

"¿De veras?" –pregunto Ginger sonriendo muy agradecida –"me vendría muy bien! Eres la numero 1 de la clase junto a Po—"

"Si ,si..lo que digas, pero no me nombres al egocéntrico numero uno ¿quieres?" –Ginger al escucharla asistió con la cabeza despreocupadamente, al momento que miles de maravillosos postres aparecían sobre la mesa dejando maravillada a toda la gente que transitaba por esos lados..Los ojos de Ginger brillaron cuando vio los dulces sobre la mesa.

"Solo disfruta el desayuno..¿si, y olvida esos comentarios hostiles de Potter" –murmuro Ginger mientras engullía un rico postre de calabaza con sus ojos vibrantes de emoción.

Lily la miro de reojo y termino por asentir.. ¿que sacaba con seguir pensando en Potter? Ni tenia deseos de saber de el..y sin embargo, por alguna razón, no dejaba de pensar en el todo el maldito día y o parte de la noche...

"Me pregunto..¿qué estará haciendo?" –pensó inevitablemente mientras tomaba una tostada con mermelada de frutilla y se la metía en la boca.·····

* * *

James tenia el entre seño totalmente fruncido y se asemejaba a una línea mal hecha que parecía bastante divertida cuando se miraba largo rato. Su expresión a conquistador no era necesaria en aquella ocasión ya que tristemente, la mujer que tenia delante de el no era del su gusto y claramente para ningún chico cuerdo de la Escuela. 

McGonnagal pesaba exactamente lo mismo de aquella situación.

En estos casos no hacia falta que James Potter ocupara sus encantos masculinos ya que eso no ayudaría mucho en la decisión que ella había tomado.

"Es mi ultima palabra" –mascullo McGonnagal tras su mesa de madera de sauce-" y no ponga esa cara Sr. Potter porque yo no cambiare de decisión" agrego resueltamente. James bufo molesto.

"Usted no me da la oportunidad de defenderme"-justifico James mas enojado que antes –" No es mi maldita obligación que—"

"No me maldiga aquí , Sr. Potter, o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas" –contesto McGonnagal mientras tomaba asiento en su silla como si eso resolviera el problema.

James vio como la maestra se sentaba y tomaba unos papeles, los leyó rápidamente y alzando ambas cejas los deposito delante de el para que los leyera.

James trago saliva un poco asustado..

"¿Sabe que dirá su Madre cuando se entere de esto? Yo conozco muy bien a su madre, Sr. Potter, y por lo que tengo entendido a ella no le gustara nada encontrarse con esta sorpresita a fin de año..¿no? .Si usted opto por tomar clases muggles adicionales y además runas antiguas no debió descuidar tanto encantamientos...Es una materia sumamente complicada y difícil que requiere una concentración y disciplina que –"

James la miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento total mientras con su mano asemejaba la boca de McGonnagal que habla y hablaba. La imitaba a tal perfección que cuando McGonnagal se volvió a seguir regañándolo, no pudo evitar ver lo que hacia su alumno y aun que no le gustara en lo absoluto rió entre dientes.

"Sr. Potter! deje ya eso! No estoy para sus chistes!" –chillo McGonnagal tomando por sorpresa a James que salto del susto mientras llevaba su mano al pecho fingiendo que se moría de un ataque al corazón.

"Hey McGonny, no es necesario que me grites así.." .mascullo James mas calmado y con un extraño tono a confianza en su voz.

McGonnagal se empezaba a molestar aun mas que antes.

"Bien...entiendo..usted no entenderá con simples amenazas..tendré que informarle al Sr. Potter. Su padre estará muy feliz de saber como va su queridísimo hijo." James que se reía de McGonnagal levemente dejo de hacerlo para palidecer, asemejándose a un fantasma por el tono transparente en su cuerpo. Su padre era muy estricto y era capaz de dejarlo sin dinero para el resto de su vida..¿Con que compraría sus revistas porno? O peor aun..¿cómo satisfaceria sus caprichos adolescentes?.

Tragando saliva ruidosamente miro a McGonnagal serio y bien pálido, como si su vida dependiera de la decisión de "McGonny"

"Que quiere que haga..?"-murmuro James medio resentido con la "vieja McGonny"

"Hemos llegado al punto que quería... Sabe muy bien que su padre me a pedido que vigile atentamente su rendimiento en clases, por lo mismo, me veo en la obligación de tener que cuidar que sus calificaciones no bajen demasiado. Según se me a mandado, tengo todo el derecho como su tutora y jefa de casa, en quitarle temporalmente el Quidditch sin usted no sigue los requisitos requeridos.."

James parecía muy tenso. La vieja McGonny empezaba a colmarle la poca paciencia que tenia. Sabía ya lo de sus notas, lo de que su padre lo vigilaba a cada momento y también sabia que si el no cumplía, se quedaba sin Quidditch..¿podría ser peor?

"Ya deje de tanto hablar y vamos al punto ,quiere?" –dijo James sin siquiera mirarla.

McGonnagal haciendo caso omiso a la contestación imprudente de su alumno siguió.

"...Por lo tanto, analizando su situación e llegado a una conclusión que será beneficiosa para ambos bandos..."

"Bandos?" –gesticulo James totalmente confundido.

Cuando James se volvió a mirarla noto que McGonnagal sonreía pronunciadamente. Antes de alcanzar a mirar o entender el chiste, el pomo de la puerta del despacho tembló levemente y al momento se movió haciendo que la puerta se abriera.. Cuando James logro visualizar, vio de pie junto al arco de la puerta a una esbelta muchacha de mediana estatura. Sus cabellos eran rojos y estaban mal recogidos en lo que parecía ser una coleta.

La seriedad que antes había tenido James al conversar con McGonnagal había desaparecido, dando paso a una macabra sonrisa que perturbo de inmediato a la muchacha, que al verlo, había palidecido notablemente.

·····

* * *

Como todas las clases, Lily Evans permanecía en silencio y en constante meditación, pasaba casi desapercibida entre los griteríos de los alumnos. Era normal en ella ser así, nadie ni nada cambiaria su manera de tomar las cosas y saber como actuar ante ellas, quizás era una de esas razones por la cual ella nunca había tenido novio, según sus amigas los chicos simplemente gustan de las mas fáciles para ahorrarse problemas, era por eso que ella aun no tenia novio, era demasiado complicada para conquistar y además, asustaba a los hombres con tanta sabiduría e inteligencia. 

No se encontraba nada convencida de lo que decían sus amigas. Sabia muy bien que a los hombres no le gustaba para nada tener a una muchacha muy lista a su lado...

Según le había comentado Belly, "Los hombres tienden a buscar mujeres que sean mas sumisas para tener el poder" , quizás tenia razón, pero lo que a ella refería, no todos los hombres eran así. Quizás el hecho de que Lilliane Evans fuera tan inteligente y de carácter fuerte, hacia que muchos de sus pretendientes se arrancaran antes de lo previsto. Solo tenia recuerdo de 1 o 2 citas en toda su vida, y en lo que respectaba a ella eso definitivamente no se llamaría una "cita".

Estaba aburrida de tener que ver como las chicas populares tenían el poder, no le agradaba la idea de ver como esas mujeres "de uno o mas hombres" se paseaban alardeando de sus proezas..¿es que acaso los hombres eran tan ciegos¿no notaban que ellas eran una cáscara vacía y sin inteligencia¿Era tener muchos novios una proeza?.

Detestaba con toda su alma ver como esas muchachas tomaban el control de todo y de todos! Y lo que mas le colmaba la paciencia era apreciar que los muchachos no oponían ninguna resistencia.

James Potter era una clara y muy linda muestra de este fenómeno. A el parecía no importarle mucho tener que estar de novio con muchas chicas a la vez o tener que estar con una muchacha que era prácticamente un "maniquí" ya que para lo único que servia era para apreciarla. (y con mucha suerte, ya que su constante expresión a "¿No crees que es lindo el cielo?" mostraba claramente que no tenían nada mas que mostrar, definitivamente eso debía aburrir a su debido momento..¿no?)

No era para nada extraño ver que el Maniquí que acompaña a "Potter" cambiaba prácticamente todas las semanas, y que además muchas veces volvía a repetirse durante bastantes veces...y lo peor..¡no solo con Potter! Si no que también innumerables veces otros chicos de la escuela.. era algo..¡inaceptable!

Sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando Potter pasaba riendo estruendosamente en los pasillos junto a su "nueva adquisición". Muchas veces tenia que apartarse del camino para que Potter no la pisoteara, ya que el ni siquiera se dignaba a echarle un vistazo para no pasarle a llevar.  
"Supongo que merezco un mínimo de respeto ¿no? "–murmuro Lily en voz muy bajita mientras la barbilla le temblaba y la pluma seguía copiando apuntes.

Eso si era algo bastante incomodo..¿El Gran James Potter tenia el dominio sobre ella? Definitivamente NO! Y no sucedería de eso estaba muy segura... No seria sumisa de nadie y menos del idiota y presumido de James Potter...  
Casi imperceptiblemente había comenzado a enojarse sola por un tema tan trivial como lo eran "Potter y sus maniquís"y en general solo los "Maniquís". Por un momento le paso la idea de que realmente le afectaba que Potter tuviera novia, sin embargo la idea se borro casi como un soplido de arena cuando la muchacha se dio un leve golpe en la mejilla como si eso la despertara de la pesadilla que empezaba a formularse en su mente.

"Disculpe, Srta. Evans...creo que debería salir con sus compañeros" –resonó la cálida voz de la maestra Hilda Rosweirt de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras).

Lily no comprendió el comentario enseguida, tardo unos segundos en procesar que la campanita de salida de clases había sonado y que ya nadie se encontraba en el aula, salvo ella y antes, sus pensamientos.

"yo...este..."-murmuro muy avergonzada Lily mientras cogía sus cosas y las guardaba en un bolso de cuero café y de simpáticas hebillas de flores.-" lo siento mucho.. creo que me e distraído" –termino argumentando no muy convencida.

"Últimamente esta muy distraída, Srta., Evans" –dijo la maestra. Sus cabellos grises salían chistosamente de su gorro de punta. Era una mujer de unos 60 años que había llegado ese mismo año. Para la edad que tenia era muy jovial y bastante sabia, una mujer interesante y con mucha historia de vida tras esos penetrantes ojos agua. –" ¿Mis clases son muy tediosas?" –pregunto súbitamente asustada.

"O no para nada!" –chillo Lily arrepentida de la impresión que había mostrado las ultimas clases con la maestra –" soy yo la del problema..creo que últimamente estoy algo ida y como en otro planeta.."

La maestra suspiro aliviada ante la repuesta de su alumna. Le tenia un gran cariño a todos esos "mocosos" y por lo mismo le ponía gran empeño en darles una clase como es debido. Preparaba material interactivo y divertido que incentivara a sus alumnos a su defensa contra las artes oscuras.. Su mayor miedo en definitiva era no ser lo suficiente capaz para poder brindarles sabiduría a sus "mocosos malcriados"

Casi instintivamente Lily se aproximo a la maestra, que para ese entonces caminaba algo agotada hacia su escritorio. Por un momento Lily la vio flaquear, e instintivamente le ayudo a sostenerse para que así ella no perdiera su equilibrio.

La anciana, muy orgullosa de por si, hizo un ademán de no necesitar ayuda y sosteniéndose en la silla, se sentó respirando entrecortadamente.

"Supongo que esta vieja esta empezando a perder todas sus energías..." –murmuro la mujer ásperamente.

Lily que se encontraba frente al escritorio pareció hacerle gracia el comentario y rió levemente ante la mirada de frustración de la anciana.

"No esta perdiendo sus energías" –dijo Lily cuando dejo de reír –"Esta en excelente forma"

La anciana sonrió secamente, era demasiado orgullosa y eso no lo cambiaria nadie.. "Eso espero, tengo todavía muchas calificaciones por poner antes de despacharme al retiro" –aseguro la Sra. Rosweirt.

"Es verdad...aun le queda medio semestre" –mascullo Lily algo preocupada.. –"Aun me falta mucho por estudiar!" –pensó Lily mientras apretaba los puños.

La maestra la observo detenidamente: Excelente alumna y sin embargo no se veía del todo feliz, tenia una extraña expresión a falsa felicidad, como si quisiera demostrarle a alguien que ella era fuerte y no sufriría por nadie –Demasiada sabiduría para una vieja, se nota que e visto a mucha gete y actitudes –pensó la anciana burlándose de ella misma.

"Srta. Evans.. se supone que como su maestra me debo preocupar mucho por las actitudes de mis alumnos y todo ese rollo... Últimamente la e visto muy distraída de mi clase y como usted misma me aseguró, del mundo.. ¿le sucede algo?"

Lily medito un momento su respuesta.. ¿le sucedía algo? ...no sabia lo que le sucedía y eso era lo que la desconcentraba.

"Yo..no se..realmente"-gesticulo con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de sus sentimientos.

"Si no me quieres decir esta bien.."-la anciana sonrió amable, cosa bastante extraña ya que solía ser muy corta de genio. Luego de un silencio entre ambas, la maestra dejo de lado su aire meditativo. Sus sospechas estaban mas clara que antes..." Se que no debería preguntarle, pero quizás usted sepa...¿sabe donde se encuentra el Sr. Potter? No asistió a la clase...es extraño"

"No debería preguntarme a mi, yo no tengo nada con el como para meterme en sus asuntos" –dijo Lily con rencor en su voz, pero si dejar de lado la formalidad.

"Ya veo.."-dijo la anciana meditando nuevamente–

Lily no se convenció de la anciana. Le desconfió su manera de meditar en ese momento era como si algo supiera y no le quisiera decir.

"Bueno creo que yo debo—"

"No quiero que me creas metiche en tu vida, no me interesa en lo absoluto meterme en vidas ajenas, querida. Un tanto avergonzada.. debo preguntarte.." –murmuro la anciana haciendo que tomara toda la atención de Lily. –" ¿Tiene algo que ver con el idiota de Potter? Me refiero..a tus cambios de animo.."

Lily se sonrojo levemente y parpadeo confundida.

"¿Qué! O..no! para nada!" –contesto Lily exaltada y muy nerviosa. De pasada paso a llevar un florero que cayo al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo.

Mas apenada que antes, Lily se agacho para juntar los trozos de losa que se había desparramado. La maestra la intercepto antes que se cortara las manos.

"Descuida...lo limpiare mas tarde" –dijo la maestra mientras veía a Lily que miraba triste el florero.. –"era un buen florero.. se arreglara fácilmente"

Lily suspiro y incorporándose sonrió a la maestra.

"No entiendo a que se refiere con Potter" –dijo Lily con un poco de dificultad. Su voz sonaría triste si no intentaba ponerse seria o simplemente sonriendo falsamente.

"Es un muchacho inmaduro.. no entiende muchas cosas, y menos de los sentimientos femeninos. Vi su discusión en el pasillo... creo que el te hizo mucho daño con sus palabras..."- Lily la miro fijamente.

"No me afectaron en lo mas mínimo.."-aseguro Lily de inmediato, sin dejar tiempo para un descanso.

"No es tan mal chico...comete errores y es obvio que luego de arrepienta de ellos. Se que es difícil perdonar, Srta. Evans.. pero.. creo que seria una buena lección para el joven Potter que usted lo perdonara. Creo que se sentiría mas incomodo con una reacción mas sumisa y mas pasiva"

Lily pareció sorprendida con aquel comentario. No esperaba que aquella orgullosa y algo fría profesora tuviera tanta razón y a la vez fuera tan comprensiva.

"Además creo que le vendría bien a usted no tener en contra a ese muchacho, es un chico muy astuto" –aseguro la maestra mientras miraba repentinamente a la puerta.

Lily se volvió a mirar y no vio nada. Confundida se volvió a la anciana que ahora estaba metida en unos papeles.

"Se que es un muchacho astuto... pero...¿de que me serviría a mi tener en buena a Potter?"-pregunto dudosa Lily.

"De mucho, querida..."-respondió misteriosamente.. De pronto, volvió a sus papeles y una vez hubo hallado lo que necesitaba, lo saco y lo miro sonriente. "Necesito que me haga un favor, Srta. Evans..si no es molestia, claro"

"No..para nada"

"Estos papeles son unas copias de la clase, es un poco de la materia, aun que no se comparan a los buenos apuntes claro. Me gustaría que le diera una copia a Potter y otra a la Srta. Weaspott.. ambos faltaron y no se si se pongan al día muy pronto..."

"Claro..se los entregare"-dijo Lily –"a Gin— quiero decir, a Weaspott puedo prestarle mis apuntes"

"Seria de gran ayuda..y si es posible a Potter" –dijo la anciana restándole importancia al tema –"Bueno querida, ve ya a tu descanso... no quiero quitarte mas tiempo, debes de tener muchas cosas que hacer..."

Cuando Lily se marchaba la anciana pareció recordar algo.. llamándola le entre otro documento cerrado en un extraño sobre –"Por favor, hazlo llegar a Dumblendore.. el sabrá que hacer con el"

Lily sonrió y con un "lo haré y muchas gracias" salió del aula. Cuando estuvo afuera noto que por los vidrios se colaba una oscura luz –"Ya es de noche?"---se pregunto Lily en voz alta. No sabia cuanto había estado ahí adentro pero por lo que sabia, había transcurrido por lo menos media hora.

¿Tanto se notaba que estaba deprimida por lo de Potter que hasta los maestros había empezado a sospechar?. Se recargo en la pared con la mirada perdida. Sentía que era vulnerable. No quería ser presa de nadie y ahora mismo se sentía vulnerable por todo lo que pasaba.

Cerro los ojos mientras apretaba los papeles en su pecho. Se sentía mal.. había intentando ser fuerte para no sufrir y se empezaba a dar cuenta que no había logrado nada de lo que había planeado.

"Lily..?"-al escuchar su nombre, la muchacha abrió sus ojos verdes y se encontró la mirada dorada de un muchacho. Sin ni siquiera proponérselo ella ya estaba sonriendo. No quería demostrar tristeza delante de su buen amigo, Remus.

"aah Remus, disculpa por no ponerte atención"

"¿Muy pensativa?" –se arriesgo el muchacho a preguntar mientras la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba empezaba a apoderarse de su rostro.

"Solo un poco.."-dijo esta empezando a caminar. Remus la acompaño.

"Tardaste mucho...¿tan graves eran tus problemas en DCAO?"

"¿Me estuviste esperando?" –pregunto sorprendida. Remus se sonrojo levemente y aparto su vista ante una divertida muchacha.

"Pensé que no te molestaría..tenia cosas que hablar contigo"-dijo Remus aun sonrojado.

"No para nada! No me molesta" –dijo Lily sorprendida del extraño nerviosismo que tenia Remus.

El licántropo se sintió tan débil delante de ella. Su mejor amiga.. la quería como a nadie, y ese extraño sentimiento se había empezado a expandir en el de una manera diferente.

"Lily...".empezó Remus deteniéndose en el pasillo. Lily lo imito al ver que este no avanzaba "Me siento muy mal por no haberte defendido de James"

"Hoy todos me han hecho ese comentario.. al parecer Potter parece haber hecho un gran espectáculo para producir ese interés en todos"-dijo exaltada Lily.

Remus había estado pensando todo el día en que decisión tomar. Había descubierto algo terrible: amaba a Lily Evans hacia muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo al momento que había aceptado eso, se había condenado solo.. ¿Qué seria de James? Sabia que su amigo amaba a Lily. Tenia que decidir y había optado por hacerlo ahora.

¿Sus sentimientos..o la felicidad de su mejor amigo?..

"James esta muy arrepentido"-gesticulo Remus con la mirada sombría y con una sonrisa débil. –"no quería hacerte daño... se sintió vulnerable..¿tu nunca lo haz sentido?.. es un tonto, inmaduro y egocéntrico.. sin embargo es débil ante la verdad..."

Lily guardo silencio.. 2 veces en un día el mismo comentario.

"Debes de haber hablado con la maestra Hilda.. me dijo lo mismo que tu.."-aseguro Lily suspirando hondamente. –"Creo que si dos personas..me dicen lo mismo..."

"James es una buena persona" aseguro riendo Remus luego de un breve silencio entre ambos. –"Eres mi mejor amiga Lil.. sabes muy bien que yo no te diría algo para que te dañaran mas..."

"Lo se..."-dijo Lily sonriendo enternecida por la franquedad de las palabras de Remus, como si algo la impulsara, se acerco a Remus y lo abrazo.

El aluído se sorprendió mucho. No esperaba eso. Definitivamente lo tomo por sorpresa.

Se sintió tan bien con ella así... la amaba tanto.. y sin embargo no podía hacerlo, había decidido que no traicionaría a su mejor amigo. Primero moriría al hacerlo.. cariñosamente correspondió al abrazo de su mejor amiga.

* * *

No muy lejos de ese lugar un muchacho se encontraba recargado en la pared. Miraba la escena melancólico y adolorido, como si se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe al caer de su escoba. 

James Potter no era la clase de chicos melodramáticos ni sentimentales. Era mas bien frío en ese aspecto y según sabia, el mismo había aceptado que su fortaleza era no caer en la vulnerabilidad de amor y esas cosas.

Tanta cursilería le apestaba y le provocaba nauseas.

No había escuchado la conversación de ambos, pero si sabia que algo había pasado muy fuerte para que ambos se abrazaran y se dijeran cosas tan de cerca.

"Por favor..."-murmuro James con un extraño sentimiento dentro, era amargo y le dolía bastante-" No era necesario que Evans anduviera de brazo en brazo consolándose.. no es bueno ser una victima..."

Sin mas se dio vuelta y dando una ultima calada a un recién encendido cigarro, se dio la vuelta fríamente y desapareció por el oscuro corredor.

* * *

Fin Cap III 


	4. De conversaciones a Bombas fétidas

**Capitulo dedicado a mi nueva Sist Space Kitty (que ademas me hizo unos maravillosos dibujos!) y tambien a Lila que siempre me apoya n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo IV "Conversaciones"**

**

* * *

**

Últimamente el genio de James Potter iba de mal en peor, precisamente era por este hecho que sanamente había optado por apartarse de sus amigos. Por razones que aun eran desconocidas para el, no soportaba la idea de tener que dirigirle la palabra a Lunático. Cuando lo hacia, tenia una especie de rabia interna y lo único que quería era darle un buen golpe a Remus.

No había querido conversar con el después de esa tarde en la sala común, había estado a punto de golpearle sin entender por que. El era su mejor amigo, el mas cercano junto a Sirius, según tenia entendido, todo había marchado bien entre ellos desde que se conocían, no había razón para enojarse y sin embargo algo lo hacia molestarse.

ººº Flash Back ººº

Cuando Remus llego a la sala común no se extraño en lo mas mínimo en ver a Sirius y a Peter jugando Snap explosivos, si para algo le servia Peter a Sirius, era para subirle el autoestima en el juego de Snaps. Por lo visto, Sirius no era muy bueno en ese tipo de juegos, y como Peter era aun peor, le era fácil ganarle y así sentirse muchísimo mejor. "Tenia que tener un uso ¿no?" –solía decir Sirius refiriéndose a Peter y a su juego de Snaps.

Dando una rápida mirada alrededor comprobó cansado de que no había rastro de James por los alrededores.

Tenia el leve presentimiento que su amigo cornamenta tenia un ataque de celos..Lo conocida bien, y aun que lo negara mucho, sabia que su amigo sentía algo por su amiga Lily.

Lo había comprobado hacia 1 año, en 5º curso, cuando James en un intento por hacerse notar delante de Lily, había gritado a los 4 vientos que "No había nadie mas bueno en la cama que el" .

Obviamente esto ayudo a la popularidad de James con las chicas, pero disminuyo considerablemente la poca simpatía que Lily le tenia..  
-"Maldito vulgar" –había gruñido Lily cuando el le hizo un comentario algo subido de tono con respecto a "comprobar sus habilidades" .A pesar de que Remus intento sacarle información de porque había hecho tal espectáculo, el simplemente decía que era por molestar un poquito a Evans. Nunca le creyó, sabia muy bien que a el le gustaba Lily.. y al parecer a el también.

Nadie había notado la presencia de Remus. Sirius y Peter estaba demasiado metidos en el juego como para tomar en cuenta al muchacho que venia cargado de libros y lleno de pergaminos.

Solo cuando el muchacho se hecho sobre el sillón un tanto depresivo, Sirius se dio vuelta para mirarle.

Por la expresión que tenia su amigo, Sirius no tardo en adivinar de que se trataba y sin contenerse le dio un palmetazo en plena cabeza despertando de inmediato a Remus, que se dormía entre los cojines.

"Venga Remus! No te deprimas! Ya se acerca la luna llena! Ánimos! Queda poco!" –afirmo Sirius riendo por la cara de Remus –"diversión y mas diversión..últimamente estamos demasiado aburridos.."

"No es por eso, Sirius" –gruño Remus sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vuelta por el golpe. Sirius alzo una ceja.

" ¿A no, y se puede saber que?"

"James últimamente—" –empezó Remus medio ahogado, sin embargo fue interrumpido casi de inmediato por Sirius.

"Lo se, esta medio deprimido y enojado..."

"Tengo el presentimiento que soy yo...quizás no e sido tan buen amigo como creí que era.."-murmuro Remus suspirando hondamente, aun sobandose la adolorida cabeza. Sirius le hecho un vistazo por entre sus cartas con un dejo de preocupación.

"No eres tu, es la idiota de Evans. No entiendo que le tiene hecho..¿Será un maleficio? Es bastante astuta.. quizás quiere echarle una de esas maldiciones muggles.."

"Los muggles no echan maldiciones"- oyó Sirius decir a Peter mientras le hacia una seña para que sacara una carta –"es tu turno."

"Nadie te pidió tu opinión" –contesto Sirius frunciendo el seño y sacando una carta.

"Lily no seria capaz de hacerle nada.. ese es el gran problema, que no se que le pasa.."-dijo Remus mirando de reojo las cartas de Sirius –"bota esa carta, no es bueno tener un bufón"

"Ya lo se.."-gruño Sirius mirando de soslayo a Remus que sonrió culpable de a ver tirado al agua los planes de Sirius.

"¿No estará con su periodo?" –preguntó Peter interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos amigos. Sirius y Remus se miraron confundidos..

"¿De que hablas?" –pregunto Sirius con una expresión a perrito desorientado.

"Ya sabes, eso que a las chicas—"

"Claro que se lo que es el periodo!"-lo interrumpió Sirius enojado –"con una hermana me basta y me sobra, idiota! Me refiero a que tiene que ver James con el periodo"

"Pues—"

"Que a ti te llegue no es culpa de James" dijo Sirius mirando divertido la expresión de Peter que drásticamente se había transformado en una mueca de miedo.

"No es eso! A mi no me llega nada!"

"En eso estamos de acuerdo, ni siquiera los choques eléctricos que hacen las neuronas al funcionar" –dijo una voz familiar y cantarina que venia desde las escaleras. Las luces doradas de la sala común alumbraron el rostro de una chica de limpias expresiones que venia bajando. Poseía el pelo muy corto y disparado en todas direcciones y de un brillante y excitante color verde chillón.

"Hey¿Qué haces por estos lados, Merlín?" –pregunto animado Sirius riendo de la muchacha que al bajar el ultimo escalón había tropezado apenas se encontró con una mirada dorada.

"Estoy en mi salan común ¿no? Supongo que no te debo explicaciones"-argumento la muchacha con las mejillas encendidas mirando de reojo constantemente a Remus que nuevamente se había hundido en el sillón y en sus pensamientos.

A paso relajado la muchacha se acerco al grupo y se sentó en los sillones hundiéndose en las esponjosas almohadas de plumas que al contacto con la piel de la muchacha había bajado increíblemente de tamaño.

La muchacha de cabellera verde chillona, una vez acomodada entre los suaves cojines, miro en todas direcciones. Una vez no hallado su objetivo se volvió hacia Sirius que era el que parecía de mejor animo.

"¿Dónde se encuentra el niñato de gafitas?" –pregunto sonriente Kari Merlín en dirección a Sirius. El aluido la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

"No tenemos ni la menor idea...¿desde cuando tanto interés? "-pregunto con un falso enojo –"Con una ya le basta a James..."

"Solo preguntaba, no es para que te pongas agresivo" –le contesto Kari igualmente fingiendo enojo –" Y si te refieres a alguna de sus fans, ten por seguro que a Potter nunca se le acaban las vacantes para poder participar de su fan club..."

"El mío también esta en constante recibimiento de nuevas fans.."-dijo Sirius con picardía en su mirada. Karihna Merlín rodó sus ojos como si lo que escuchara no le fuera ninguna novedad.

"Conozco a un grupo de chicas de primero que estarían encantadas de unirse a tu fan club... me pregunto si de verdad todas ellas conocerán al hombre tras la cáscara"

Sirius ignoro el comentario sutilmente y se volvió hacia las cartas comprobando que no tenia mucha escapatoria. Cuando miro a Peter pudo comprobar que el si parecía tener muy buenas expectativas con respecto al juego.

"¿Te sucede algo, Lupin?" –pregunto murmurando bien bajito y con las mejillas rosadas la peli-verde. Remus que estaba enterrado en el sillón se volvió a ella intentándole sonreír.

"No es nada, Merlín... Gracias por preocuparte..."-contesto amablemente el joven haciendo que la muchacha mirada inmediatamente sus zapatos de charol que brillaban junto al crepitar de las llamas.

Sirius miro a ambos y sonrió abiertamente, le parecía muy gracioso ver a la atrevida chica consternada por una sonrisa tan natural como las que tenia su amigo.

"Parece que a Merlín le agrada mas de la cuenta preocuparse por ti.."-mascullo Sirius retándole importancia. Kari escuchando el comentario dio un brinco muy roja.

"¡A que te refieres con eso, Sirius Orión Phineas Black!"

Sirius alzo ambos hombros mientras miraba sus cartas pensativo, no quería tener mas problemas con una de las amiguitas de Evans y de la Calabacita, seria suicidio.

Como si este pensamiento le hiciera gracia, se hecho a reír alegre. De pronto pareció que una luz lo había iluminado. Rápidamente se volvió hacia Remus que estaba nuevamente hundido en el sillón.

"¡De seguro esta con Mirtle la llorona!" –dijo Sirius energéticamente como si hubiera descubierto América por celular. Peter que había captado que Sirius estaba mas pendiente por Remus que por las cartas aproximo lentamente la mano hacia el mazo de cartas.

Remus se volvió a mirarlo y suspiro. No había pensado que James había recurrido a su consejera sentimental numero 1. Había olvidado que James tenia la extraña manía de confidenciar con un espectro antes de contarle a sus amigos. "De seguro confía mas en la fantasma que en nosotros, ya que sabe que somos capaces de chantajearlo en un apuro..."

"¿Crees que este ella? Se que James tiene esa costumbre pero..."-dijo Remus con un dejo de duda. Sirius asistió riendo. De pronto un ruido aterrador y hizo que ambos saltaran.

Peter se encontraba chillando histérico mientras agitaba su mano que extrañamente estaba llena de ampollas y horribles llagas. Chillaba y lloraba mientras daba brinquitos por toda la sala común, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Bajo de donde estaba sentado, había cartas y un extraño liquido verde que hacia un camino del suelo al mazo de cartas. Por la expresión de Sirius, Remus tubo la clara impresión de que algo había tenido que ver el en eso y no solo Remus la tubo, Kari también tubo exactamente el mismo pensamiento.

"Así que la ratita a estado husmeando en el mazo de cartas fuera de turno..¿te haz aprovechado de mi descuido?" –pregunto Sirius cruzado sus manos tras su cabeza y apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón. Peter aun chillaban pero ahora se había tirado al suelo sollozando.

"Eres un maldito embustero!" –refunfuño mirando su mano con cierta lastima. Remus no pudo evitar una risa, lo cual enseguida provoco que Sirius se contagiara y Peter, haciéndose el simpático, termino por reírse mientras sollozaba. Kari los veía divertida desde su sillón.

"Todos sabemos que eres un tramposo, a Sirius Black nadie lo hace imbecil" –rió triunfante Sirius mientras cogía el mazo y lo desordenaba.

"Hey¡a ti no te hace nada!" –chillo Peter con un dejo de molestia en su voz. Sirius se alzo de hombros.

"Yo cree la travesura, no soy lo suficiente estúpido para hacerla en mi contra"

Mientras reían y conversaban el cuadro de la dama gorda sonó fuertemente. Por los gritos que esta emitía, estaba mas que claro que la persona que entraba no le simpatizaba del todo. Aburrido de los gritos, el sujeto que había entrado dio un fuerte golpe haciendo que el cuadro se cerrara de una buena vez y dejara de chillar.

"Maldita gorda.."-murmuro un muchacho que venia empapado, sus cabellos negros caían sobre sus ojos. Además su ropa no estaba en tan buen estado. Por lo que se podía apreciar había pasado mucho rato bajo la lluvia que extrañamente había empezado a azotar el castillo esa misma tarde. –"Como detesto sus canciones"

"¿Estas menstrual o que?" –pregunto Kari mirando por encima de su hombro al muchacho. Por la expresión que puso este, Kari hubiera preferido omitir el comentario anterior.

"No para nada" –contesto este resentido. Peter había abierto sus ojos excitado y victoreaba.

"Yo sabia¿ven? No era un comentario tan tonto! Merlín también lo a hecho!" –Mientras victoreaba un fuerte coscorrón le hizo volver a la tierra con un horrible gemido que se igualo al de las quemaduras de sus manos.

"Cállate de una buena vez Cola gusano.. no tenemos ganas de escuchar tus comentarios" –refunfuño Sirius mirándolo reprochante.

"¿Dónde estabas?" –dijo Remus bastante preocupado de ver a su amigo en tales condiciones.

"No te interesa"-respondió con un tono mordaz James. Kari y Sirius se sorprendieron bastante con la respuesta, no esperaban conocer a alguien que tratara mal a Remus, el simplemente era un santo reencarnado en humano.

Remus se levanto del sillón y se acerco a el. Mirándolo de frente poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

"Me puedes decir que demonios te sucede?"-pregunto Remus notoriamente molesto –"No te e hecho nada para que me hables así"

"¿a no?"-pregunto escéptico James. –"..si..creo que tienes razón...no me haz hecho nada..descuida..estoy molesto conmigo mismo" –agrego James mirando a otro lado.

"Si tienes problemas sabes que puedes contar conmigo..."-dijo Remus mas tranquilo, James lo miro y sonrió fríamente. Por un momento Kari y Sirius suspiraron aliviados.

"Eso creo... supongo que podrías hacerte un tiempo para hablar con tu amigo. Últimamente Evans te tiene bastante ocupado..¿o me equivoco?" –Remus sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna vertebral..¿había visto algo James?

"yo..no.."

"Se suponía que cuando empezamos nuestra amistad entablamos una clara línea divisoria entre el grupito de Evans y nosotros. Son nuestras enemigas y últimamente haz estado mas de su lado que para el de nosotros..."-dijo James mirándolo muy serio—

"No se de que hablas.."

"Los e visto en el pasillo del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.."-dijo James separándose de Remus y sentándose en la orilla del sillón en donde estaba Kari. Esta media asustada se corrió considerablemente hacia el lado contrario, como si James fuera a morderle.

"James, Evans no se encontraba bien, no podía dejarla sola en el pasillo.."-argumento Remus sintiendo un terrible dolor. No estaba acostumbrado ver a James de esa manera, y menos contra en contra de el..

"Claro no podías... pero..¿abrazarla¿no crees que estas exagerando? No te culpo si te gusta..ya es cosa tuya, pero traicionaste la confianza que teníamos...debiste decirnos que—"

"Mira James, hay muchas cosas que tu no me dices. Déjame dejarte claro que Evans es mi amiga, y aun que te moleste, no puedo estar eligiendo entre dos personas que me son importantes..¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar?"

James contrajo los labios por un momento. No tenia como rebatirle a Remus. Sintió una ira terrible dentro, tenia ganas de lanzarse contra de el y borrarle esa expresión a buena persona que había conquistado a Lilliane Evans. No entendía que había de malo en eso, lo único que tenia claro era que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo en ese estado de neutralidad ofensiva.

"Tienes razón... no soy nadie para hacerte elegir...eres suficientemente maduro para eso"-dijo James levantándose y caminando hacia la escalera –"Por cierto..dale mis saludos a Evans... pregúntale a cuantos mas va a seguir dándoles lastima...Si esta tan necesitada, puedo conseguirle una cita con Snape.."

Remus arrugo el entrecejo molesto.

"Si fueras mas inteligente notarias que Lily no a estado del todo bien, tus palabras de troll le han hecho mas daño del que crees..¿cuántos mas puedes seguir rebajándola? No la conoces.. deberías cuidar tus palabras, pueden llegar a hacer mas daño del que te propones.."

James no le respondió. Siguió subiendo con toda la mierda atravesada , sentía como el odio y los celos estaban haciéndole daños. Nunca en su vida había pensado que tendría un conflicto con Remus.

Era la persona con la cual nadie se atrevería a molestarse. Sin embargo el se había molestado y había estado a punto de lanzarse a su cuello con serias intenciones de matarle..

"Potter tiene una extraña manera de demostrar su cariño a sus amigos.."-dijo Karihna rompiendo el momento de tensión que rondaba en la sala común. Algunos de primer grado que estaban dando vueltas por ahí había presenciado toda la escena y cuchichiaban entre si lo que habían visto.

"Normalmente no es así..es fantástico.."-dijo Peter soñando despierto. Un zapatazo le llevo en plena cabeza.

"Deja ya de ser maricon..¿quieres?"-dijo Sirius frunciendo el seño.

Remus miro el piso mientras apretaba los puños. Era el quien se sentía traicionado. Había preferido los sentimientos de su mejor amigo a su propia felicidad. Se sentía realmente mal, no quería hablar con nadie..

"...Lupin-san.."-dijo sonrojadamente Kari que jalaba su túnica. Remus se dio vuelta a mirarla con la mirada sombría –"estoy..segura que no era su intención..."

"No lo se...de verdad no lo se.."

ººº Fin del Flash Back ººº

(Mas o menos largo el Flash Back pero tenia que ser así U)

Una vez mas, la bomba fétida cayo sobre la ajetreada estatua. El aburrimiento de James parecía verse reflejado en el piso que estaba cubierto por mas de 100 residuos de bombas fétidas. Sin contar que el olor que había en ese lugar parecía haberse expandido alrededor de todo el sector del ala norte.

Estaba sentado en la escalera y cada vez que veía algún alumno pasar le lanzaba una bomba fétida. Muchos de ellos resultaban agredidos y salían corriendo asustados, lo mas divertido de ese rato, había sido un niño de 2º año de Ravenclaw que al recibir la bomba se había puesto como histérico a gritarle a una niña de su mismo año que pasaba por ahí. James supuso que el chico había sospechado de la niña que pare ese entonces estaba realmente aterrada por los gritos del chico.

Cuando vio pasar al gato de Filch no pudo evitar intentar darle. Apuntándole decididamente lanzo la bomba fétida, sin embargo una bomba que venia de otra dirección se le adelanto dándole antes al gato que la de el.

Asombrado miro en dirección de donde había venido la otra bomba y se encontró con la simpática mirada azulina de su mejor amigo. Parecía bastante divertido mientras veía al gato.

"Buena puntería" –dijo James chocando las manos cuando Sirius se sentó a su lado.

"Ya sabes.. practica de golpeador" –contesto Sirius sonriendo animadamente..-"A cuantos le haz dado?"

"Ya perdí la cuenta... pero por lo menos e gastado la mitad de las provisiones.."

"Será difícil recuperarlas, pero abra valido la pena..¿no?" –James asistió con la cabeza mientras miraba como el gato se arrastraba en el suelo con la intención de sacarse la sustancia verde.

Mientras ambos miraban al gato reían con las expresiones que el minino ponía. Sirius había tomado otras dos bombas fétidas y se notaba muy entusiasmado lanzándolas a la gente que pasaba.

"Seria mas entretenido con Lunático.."-dijo de repente James. Sirius se volvió a verlo súbitamente sorprendido.

"¿No que estabas molesto con el?"

"No encontré razón... no nos a traicionado, nunca quedo estipulado que estaba prohibido transar con las chicas... supongo que me excedí..."-dijo James automáticamente.

"Hablemos seriamente, Cornamenta..seamos honestos como lo hemos sido desde que éramos niños.."-dijo Sirius –" Nos contábamos todo lo que nos pasaba.. nuestro primer beso, nuestros atraques matutinos.. todo. Últimamente estamos muy metidos en nuestros mundos...aun que eso no quita el hecho de que me allá dado cuenta de tu cierta obsesión con Evans.."

"No estoy obsesionado... simplemente me agrada" –dijo James un poco perturbado.

"Evans es una chica complicada...y se que a ti te gustan los retos..¿te has enamorado de Evans?"

James sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. Pudo obtener fragmentos de recuerdos que tenia de la muchacha.

Cuando comía... cuando estudiaba y sus sienes se contraían,...cuando sonreía amablemente a quienes le pedían ayuda.. cuando le miraba llena de odio y sin embargo con diversión... Cuando la pillaba en alguna cosa indebida y ella le imploraba que no la acusara por ser prefecta...

No podía seguir negándose... algo le sucedía con esa mujer.

"No estoy enamorado de ella, nunca lo e estado y créeme que no elegiría a Evans para aprender"

"No la elegirías...tal como lo hace el corazón" –dijo Sirius meditante –"Evans no es precisamente la mujer que yo vería junto a un merodeador..pero si te llegara a gustar creo que no tendría otra opción que aceptarla en nuestra familia merodeadora.."

James sonrió agradecido. Sin embargo no tenia intenciones de aceptar que le gustaba Evans. Sabia que no le gustaba, pero si le provocaba algo, y aun que le negara, le gustaba bastante.

"No tendrás que aceptar a Evans en nuestra familia, porque no me gusta. Últimamente el trasero de Gaph me a empezado a –"

Antes de que terminara , y Sirius le contestara alguna estupidez, una voz grave y tétrica los sobresaltó terriblemente. Sirius abrió sus ojos terriblemente y James trago saliva sonoramente.

"Quien demonios lanza las bombas?" –Filch había aparecido a la bajada de la escalera en que Sirius y James estaban sentados. El gato maullaba histérico mientras restregaba su cuerpo pegoteado en el pantalón sucio de Filch.

Mirándose cómplices, ambos amigos se levantaron y cogieron las pocas bombas fétidas que aun quedaban. Sin embargo no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. Filch ya los había visto, y al momento en que habían salido corriendo, Filch había empezado a corretearlos.

Sirius era mucho mas rápido que James a pie, y demoro mucho menos en subirse a la escalera movediza del 3º piso. La escalera ya había empezado a moverse cuando James dio un gran salto quedando colgando de la escalera movediza.

Filch aun les gritaba desde la terraza donde había estado segundos antes la escalera. Triunfantes, ambos amigos le hacían morisquetas y gestos obscenos con las manos ( XD ).

Sin embargo el triunfo no duro lo suficiente.

James noto que la mirada que antes tenia Filch había cambiado a una de satisfacción. Confundido se dio vuelta a mirar a Sirius justo en el momento en que la escalera había llegado al piso requerido.

Noto que Sirius estaba muy pálido y que además miraba con la boca abierta a una mujer que estaba esperándolos con una inmensa sonrisa.

James también palideció al ver que Minerva McGonnagal se había acercado enojadísima y de un solo movimiento los había pescado a ambos jóvenes de 16 años de las orejas.

"McGonny! No es lo que crees!" –se quejo James mientras sentía las miradas de todos los alumnos.

"¿Qué sabes tu de lo que creo, Potter?"

Despiadadamente la maestra los "arrastraba" por el corredor que daba a la dirección. Muchos de los alumnos que estaban de paso los apuntaban y reían frenéticamente al verlos en esa posición tan humillante.

Uno de los alumnos que reía, fue reconocido por James: Se trataba de uno de los mocoso que había recibido uno de los primeros bombazos fétidos.

"McGonny¡no me desfigures mi oreja!" –grito Sirius cuando McGonnagal le "Estrujo" la oreja mas molesta que antes.

Sin embargo, McGonnagal hizo caso omiso ante este comentario y siguió caminando. Estaba mas que dispuesta a llevarlos donde Dumblendore, quien encontraría de seguro, la solución mas acertada.

* * *

Lily estaba "sumergida" en su bolso de cuero. No lograba encontrar por ninguna parte los malditos y jodidos papeles que le había pasado la maestra Hilda. Estaba desesperada! Si algo estaba marcado en su personalidad era su exceso de compromiso y responsabilidad. 

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y la cabeza de Lily se elevo del bolso. Sus cabellos estaban disparados en todas direcciones y esto le hizo gran gracia a la recién llegada Ginger que no pudo evitar reír al verla.

"¿Buscas algo?" –pregunto Ginger apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

"Unos papeles que la maestra Hilda me a pasado..."-dijo la chica mientras volvía a sumergirse en la mochila de cuero –"No se donde los e metido!"

"¿papeles? Mmh...quizás te refieras a los que están en la mesita de noche..."-dijo inocentemente Ginger apuntando a los "perdidos papeles" que buscaba Lily.

Frunciendo el seño, Lily dio un manotazo y tomando los papeles con muy poca delicadeza, los guardo en los bolsillos de su túnica.

"Lo único que me faltaba! Estar despistada por el mundo!" –dijo Lily elevando sus manos al cielo. Ginger sonrió.

"Ya..no puede ser que seas siempre perfecta..."

"Pero me gustaría poder llegar a serlo..."-dijo Lily sonriendo –"tengo que lograr demostrar que si soy capaz de lograr lo que quiero.."

"y se puede saber a quien quieres demostrárselo?" –pregunto Ginger mirándola cariñosamente.

Lily la miro y se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que a un espectro interior"

"debe de ser duro tener ese espectro.."-bromeo Ginger dándole un golpe cariñoso a Lily –" por cierto...¿no debías llevarle esos papeles a alguien?"

Lily parpadeo confundida.

"eh?...espera..yo...¡es verdad!.."-Lily se llevo la mano a la boca y dando un portazo salió del cuarto.-

Ginger la vio irse hecha un rayo y acercándose a su cama se tiro con los brazos abiertos. Esa Lily realmente era un caso perdido.

* * *

No supo que hizo, pero se demoro menos de lo que había demorado en toda su vida. llego en 5 minutos exactos, bajando la escaleras de la torre prácticamente volando y lanzando en todas direcciones a los alumnos que subían. Cuando llego a la estatua de la dirección, su racha de buena suerte acabo en menos de lo que duraba una barra de chocolate en manos de Lupin. 

Había olvidado por completo consultar la contraseña de la dirección. Solo tenia claro que siempre las contraseñas tenían algo que ver con las gustos de dulces del profesor.

"Se me todos los nombres de dulces del mundo gracias a Ginger..alguna tendrá que abrir la maldita estatua.." –pensó Lily mientras pensaba.

15 minutos diciendo nombres de dulces empezaban a marearla. No sabia cuantos llevaba pero había dicho muchos y de corrido.

"Ya te he dicho que esa no es" –gruño la gárgola rodando los ojos por décima vez en menos de 2 minutos.

Cuando estaba que pateaba la estatua, una varonil voz hizo que con una sola palabra, la estatua se moviera amablemente

"Suspiro limeño?" –pregunto gruñendo Lily al borde del colapso -¡ese yo lo dije!

"dijiste Suspiro y tardaste mucho en decir limeño" –dijo la estatua guiñándole un ojo a Lily. Los cual instintivamente hizo que Lily se sintiera mas mal que antes.

Casi imperceptiblemente, Lily había olvidado quien había dado la contraseña. Instintivamente miro hacia atrás cuando la gárgola hizo una seña a alguien que estaba a pocos metros.  
Lily no pudo evitar fruncir el seño cuando se encontró con la mirada parda de James Potter que amigablemente le sonreía.

Aun esta Molesta -pensó James al verla, e inevitablemente lanzo una risita , lo cual no pareció agradarle nada a Lily.

"¿Qué? Es que acaso te hago gracia?" –pregunto la muchacha notoriamente molesta. James sonrió angustiado y negó sin decir nada. Sorprendida Lily lo vio caminar y entrar por la gruta que daba a la dirección.

"¿Vienes, Evans?"-pregunto tranquilamente James mirando a Lily de reojo. Esta asistió con la cabeza media cohibida.

* * *

Sirius estaba realmente muy enojado. Preferiría estar mil veces con el viejo Dumblendore a tener que recibir un reto de McGonnagal y de Filch. James había tenido la "sagrada" suerte de que cuando McGonny opto mejor por llevarlos con Filch, el fue llamado por el Director para "asuntos privados".  
Tenia la leve impresión de que Dumblendore le tenia mucha buena a James y lo había salvado de la "dictadura maldita" que les había impuesto a James y a él.  
Una vez mas la voz aguda de la maestra retumbo en el aula. Sentado en una silla en el centro de la sala, no era muy agradable tener que soportar la mirada inquisidora y maquiavélica que tenia Filch y los gritos constantes de McGonnagal con respecto al respeto a los mayores. 

Le empezaba a doler la cabeza terriblemente, dando un bostezo amplio, movió sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás como niño bueno intentando cautivar a los presentes con su mirada angelical (cosa que claramente lograría con las fans ¿no? XD) . McGonnagal estaba mas que acostumbrada a tratar con los "rompecorazones" de Hogwarts, y no se inmuto ante el hecho de que su alumno, posara sus grandes y brillantes ojos celestinos aguas sobre ella.

"¿Puedo marcharme ya?"-pregunto Sirius dejando de lado sus gestos amorosos para volver a su lado mas hostil y rebelde.

McGonnagal no pudo negarse, empezaba a pensar que su diccionario de reproches se hacia pequeño ante esa clase de alumnos. Con una seña con su cabeza, Sirius capto que podía marcharse.  
Filch no parecía nada feliz. Mirando de soslayo a McGonnagal pareció mostrar con su mirada que le desagradaba bastante la idea de dejar que el muchacho se marchara con tan pocos reproches.

¿Qué mas quieres que haga, eh Filch?"-pregunto McGonnagal mirándolo con ambas cejas levantadas. Filch gruñendo y con gato en brazo, se dio la media vuelta, cojeando con una de sus piernas.

Sirius se marcho rápidamente. A zancadas necesitaba llegar a una cita que tenia con una muchacha de Ravenclaws. Se suponía que la cita era a las 7:00, pero por las circunstancias dadas, llevaba mas de 30 minutos de retraso.. ¿llegaría antes de que la maravillosa muchacha de ondulantes cabellos dorados se marchara? Ni idea!.

No podía manchar su reputación de galán de galanes delante de la muchacha. Al ser tan popular, podía esparcir un mal rumor de el, y precisamente esa no era la idea. Si había aceptado una cita con ella (la cual había sido arreglada por James para que el tomara a su amiga..) era con el único propósito de que la habladora y chismosa muchacha comunicara sus buenos dotes varoniles. Era un plan perfecto, extremadamente trabajado por el y James y que se suponía, daría excelentes resultados sobre el clan femenino..¿qué podría marchar mal?

Pues...TODO! Habían sido "capturados" por el "ogro" (como le llamaban a McGonnagal, no le tenían un amor pero tampoco la odiaban, simplemente amaban hacerla enojar, era un placer!) en un día que se suponía ella no estaría dando vueltas por esos lados. Estaba a punto de perder la cita por un inconveniente (y que el no había aprovechado por completo, ya que su querido amigo cornamenta había gastado mas de la mitad de las cajas de almacenamientos de bombas fétidas) y además había tenido que "mamarse" (soportar es un buen sinónimo XD) la charla de reproches que le había dado McGonny!

Aun con una punzante clavada en su cabeza, corrió por los corredores que daban al jardín, con aun la esperanza de encontrar a la muchacha. Mientras corría daba fuertes empujones a todo ser que se le cruzara delante. Por desgracia para el, algo se cruzo en un muy mal punto y al empujarlo hizo que no solo el cayera, sino que también si desafortunada victima.  
Con un dejo de despreocupación, se intento levantar, sin embargo al escuchar los quejidos dudo si era bueno moverse. (por su propia seguridad física y sicológica xD)  
Unos suaves cabellos rojos brillantes estaban en su cara. En la boca tenia el agradable sabor a flores del cabello que antes había tapado su boca y en su nariz aun danzaban las fragancias que habían inundado sus sentidos.  
Los quejidos nuevamente se hicieron notar bastante molestos. Sirius al moverse empujo un delgado cuerpo femenino que cayo bruscamente hacia un lado. Anteriormente había tenido la "suerte" de tener sobre el a una muchacha que según el tacto de sus "hábiles manos en materia de cuerpos" era extremadamente bien compuesto. Miro hacia el lado queriendo encontrarse con una diva o diosa, y su sorpresa fue realmente grande al ver unos brillantes y molestos ojos violetas.

Dando un brinco en el duro piso de piedra (recibiendo de por si un golpe XD) se sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataba. Normalmente, Virginia Weaspott pasaría desapercibida en su vida si no fuera por sus constantes peleas y pleitos con respecto a la visible enemistad que existía entre ellos desde la primera vez que la había visto caminando solitaria en el callejón Diagon. No era nada fácil para el aceptar que esa niñita de 11 años que había visto hacia tan poco, fuera ya una mujer "bien hecha y derecha" (y bastante mas mujer...) . Sonriéndole coquetamente corrió uno de sus cabellos que tapaban su mirada. Ginger no se inmuto por este hecho. Hecha una furia se intento levantar, sin embargo, algo se lo interponía.  
Miro hacia Sirius. Este parecía bastante fascinado con la expresión que ella tenia. Mas molesta fijo su vista en la mano de Sirius, que descaradamente se había posado en su cintura posesivamente. Roja de vergüenza levanto su mano y un fuerte estruendo se escucho seguido por el aullido de Sirius.  
"Maldito pervertido!" –chillo Ginger mientras se intentaba levantar. Seguido de ella, Sirius se levanto tocándose la mejilla bastante pasmado.

"Hey! Eso para ti debería ser un elogio! No cualquiera tiene el privilegio de sentir mis manos..." –dijo Sirius seductoramente mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de una estatua.  
Ginger miraba en todas direcciones por si alguien los había visto. "Gran dios! Gracias por darme la oportunidad de no hacer el ridículo delante de la multitud!" –pensó Ginger comprobando que no pasaba casi nadie por ese corredor, al parecer, la muchedumbre se había marchado.

"Eres un idiota Black¿te imaginas nos hubiera visto alguna de tus fans! –pregunto Ginger bastante exaltada elevándose el las puntillas de sus pies, alcanzando así a llegarle a Sirius a la altura del pescuezo.

"Pues, hubieras tenido que explicar que intentábamos comprobar alguna de sus chismes.." –Contesto Sirius con un dejo de picardía, haciendo que Ginger se tornara del color de sus cabellos.

"Para nada No pienso tener esas sucias reputaciones que se gastan tus novias!" –Dijo Ginger corriendo la vista ofendida. Sirius cariñosamente se acerco a ella y poso su mano en el hombro de la chica haciendo que esta se volviera a verlo con sus ojos llenos de confusión.

"Sabes muy bien que no seria capaz de meterte en esas cosas, Calabacita..no a ti"-le dijo el. Ginger se sonrojo levemente mientras sentía su cuerpo flaquear ante la cálida mirada de el chico.

"Black..yo.."-murmuro Ginger realmente sorprendida.. De pronto un fuerte chillido se escucho, y ambos chicos se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo.

Una muchacha de furiosa y peligrosa expresión estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra la pareja. Por su insignia, era una Ravenclaws, y por su cabello rubio, Sirius no tubo dudas de quien se trataba. Ginger por otra parte parpadeo confundida al verla.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" –chillo la chica nuevamente mientras avanzaba a zancadas hacia ellos. Inmediatamente Sirius se puso frente a Ginger imaginándose lo que vendría pronto.

"Mireille querida.."-murmuro Sirius sonriéndole amable, sin embargo la muchacha se había acercado a el y con un movimiento de su mano, había azotado por 2º vez la mejilla de Sirius, que empezaba a tornarse de un color carmesí muy brillante.

" Se suponía que eras MI cita! Te espere 1 hora! Y tu! Grandísimo idiota estabas con esta..esta...¡loser!" –contesto llena de rabia la muchacha. Ginger que miraba desde atrás puso una expresión bastante cómica al ver la cachetada de Sirius.,

"Eso debió doler..".murmuro bien bajito mirando que Sirius parecía medio choqueado.

"Pero...¡yo no estaba con ella!" –grito Sirius bastante molesto mientras acariciaba su mejilla y miraba de reojo a Ginger.

"a ¿no? Te e visto! Maldito mentiroso¡no sabes el lujo que es salir conmigo!"

Ginger rodó los ojos mirando como la muchacha parecía artista de telenovela "melodramática" , se asemejaba perfectamente a la "chica extra" que es la perjudicada. Con su llanto infernalmente agudo, Ginger no pudo evitar una risita al pensar que había arruinado una cita de "Blacky-Pooh" sin proponérselo realmente.

"¿Qué? Mira! Para ti debe de ser un lujo salir conmigo!" –dijo Sirius ofendido. Ginger reprimió una risa amortiguándola en la túnica de Sirius. Este al notarlo la miro bastante molesto.

"¿Eso crees? John, Jazuel, Edwards,..."

"Si te perdiste todas esas citas, no entiendo porque preferiste salir conmigo.."-la corto Sirius alzando ambas cejas.

"Pues obviamente por que eres mas popular que esos loosers!" –dijo Mireille como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Sirius realmente se sintió muy mal, pero luego conecto ideas y se dio cuenta que el había hecho lo mismo.

"Bien, entonces vete por tu camino Rosgurt" –contesto Sirius restándole importancia –"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

Ginger que reía, sintió que era jalada por un brazo. Al mirar noto que Sirius la había tomado de la mano y se la llevaba tercamente.

Mireille enrojeció notablemente y a zancadas desapareció por el pasadizo que seguramente conducía a su casa. Por otra parte, Sirius y Ginger parecían no dirigirse realmente a ningún sitio. Mientras la jalaba, Sirius solo pensaba en la rabia que sentía por las mujeres. "Quizás si me hiciera marica como Peter seria mas feliz!" –pensó irónicamente.

* * *

Mientras subían por la singular escalera de caracol, ambos no emitían palabra alguna. Guardaban un incomodo silencio y por la expresión de ambos duraría bastante. 

Cuando llegaron, ambos suspiraron aliviados notoriamente como si su vida fuera salvada por la llegada al salón de Dumblendore.

Lily salió de inmediato y se acerco trotando a la puerta. Dando unos golpes comprobó que Dumblendore se encontraba ocupando con alguien, ya que hablaba bastante ocupado con alguien. Educadamente se retiro y al darse cuenta, noto que no habia nadie mas en la habitación que Potter.

"Perfecto..con Potter!" –pensó Lily refunfuñando sola.

Cuando se sentó en la única silla (que curiosamente estaba junto a la de Potter) sintió como nuevamente se presentaba esa tensión que antes había inundado la habitación.

James la miro de soslayo y vio con bastante interés los papeles que Lily apretaba en sus manos. Lily lo noto enseguida e intentando calmar la tensión, opto que quizás no seria malo entablar una especie de tregua.. "Se lo prometí a Remus.."-pensó tranquila.

"¿Te interesa algo, Potter?"-pregunto intentando sonar lo mas natural posible. James se volvió a mirarla sonriéndole.

"Muchas cosas Evans.."-contesto este un tanto intimidado –"...¿por qué te han mandado aquí? Te robaste un libro?" –pregunto luego de un silencio. Por la expresión de Lily, prefirió no hacer esa clase de bromas.

"No me e robado nada, solo e venido a dejar papeles"-aseguro la pelirroja pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de que ella jamás llegaría a tranzar con Potter. –"definitivamente no soy como tu...¿por qué estas aquí? Estuviste matando a algún inocente?"

James medito un momento. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Quería que Evans no estuviera así de molesta, el había sido muy duro con las palabras que le había dicho..esquivando toda respuesta prefirió ir al grano. Lily al ver que no le respondía sintió que la intriga le mataría.

"Evans..."

"si dime" –respondió esta mirando el techo con decorados de nubes, idéntico al cielo.

"yo..Mira Evans se que e sido un verdadero idiota al tratarte así de mal.."-dijo James palpando terreno. Al ver que Lily se había dado vuelta hacia el se armo de valor " por eso.. te pido que me perdones"

Lily parpadeo perpleja ante esta acción. James Potter era el ser mas orgulloso que conocía y que seguramente conocería. Si el había armado de valor era porque realmente estaba muy mal y le había afectado que ella se enojara así. Seguramente la palabras que le había dicho Remus eran ciertas..

"El no es una mala persona" –pensó Lily súbitamente sorprendida y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el descubrimiento de este hecho.

"Mira ..Evans, esta bien si no quieres perdonarme...te entiendo, creo que en tu lugar yo—"

"Esta bien Potter, no hay problema, creo que en estos 6 años que te conozco, e recibido peores tratos.. tranquilo, ya no estoy molesta.."-lo corto Lily mirando los papeles, para que James no viera que estaba algo nerviosa.

"Pero...¡eso no debería ser así! No deberías dejarte ofender! Mira Evans, en compensación por lo que te dije, ten por seguro que yo procurare que no te vuelvan a tratar mal.."

"Pero.."-dijo Lily muy sorprendida –" espera! Yo no quiero eso! No es necesario... de veraz!" –aseguro Lily mientras negaba con ambas manos desesperada.

"Entonces queda fuera de tu consentimiento, lo haré por mis propios medios, Evans" –dijo James guiñándole un ojo coquetamente. Lily parpadeo y alzo ambas cejas.

"No necesito tu protección, estoy bastante bien sola, créeme."

"Pues, ahora eso queda en mis manos..."-le contesto James mientras se relajaba en la silla. La tensión había sido rota de una manera bastante extraña.

Lily lo miro de reojo y negó resignada. De pronto la puerta del despacho de Dumblendore se abrió, y por ella salió el anciano e imponente mago, junto a una mujer de mediana edad, y de cortos y castaños cabellos.

Detrás de ellos, venia una muchachita refunfuñando muy enojada. Lily pronuncio una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba, y se imagino lo que quizás había sucedido.

"Albus, de verdad lo lamento"-murmuro la mujer mientras bajaba las escaleras. El mago negó noblemente con la cabeza, restándole importancia a la situación.

"No hay problema, todos tenemos problemas, y definitivamente, la Srta. Moonseal no es la excepción." –contesto Dumblendore mirando de reojo a la muchacha que se había cargado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

"Claro que no lo es, pero es la 4º vez en este mes.."-le reitero la mujer que tenia el seño muy arrugado mientras miraba, a la que seguramente era su hija.

"Tranquila Pastora, tu sabes muy bien que Giovanna a heredado ciertos rasgos que eran de tu marido y de ti, ella no es mas que el fruto de su desorden. Si es así, creo que no seria bueno retarla.." –la mujer se torno sonrojada al escuchar el comentario-" tu mas que nadie, sabe de las buenas travesuras"

"Yo no era tan traviesa" –aseguro la mujer acalorada.

"Yo no recuerdo eso, querida.. sin embargo, dejaremos el tema hasta aquí. La Srta. Moonseal debe de estará agotada con tanto reproche.." dijo Dumblendore mirando a la muchacha complica. Esta sonriendo bostezo falsamente mientras bajaba las escaleras melodramáticamente hacia el salón de recibida en la oficina de Dumblendore.

"Espera jovencita" –la mujer había pescado a Gioo de la túnica al momento que esta pasaba triunfante a su lado –"si vuelvo a recibir una lechuza con mas reclamos, te quedaras definitivamente sin tu subscripción de la revista esa que tanto te gusta" –la aluida palideció y dejando ese aire de triunfo camino hacia la salida.

Cuando lo hizo miro a Lily y a James que estaban sentados mas abajo riendo de la escena. Kitty, que era como le decían a la muchacha les guiño un ojo y salió teatralmente por la puerta, dejando a ambos muchachos confundidos.

"No deberías dejarla sin su revista" –agrego luego de una pausa Dumblendore sonriendo mientras se tocaba la barba alba.

"Es solo una amenaza, no le sucederá nada si se la digo... pero tenga por seguro que pondré mas ojo en las actitudes de mi hija. No quiero que siga con esos arrebatos de locuras... es muy peligroso si la dejo seguir con sus juegos traviesos" –aseguro la mujer preocupada. Dumblendore quitándole importancia la guió hacia la salida.

"Podrías quitarles las ganas de mejorar"-dijo Dumblendore riendo. La mujer suspiro y dándole nuevamente las gracias al director abandono la oficina con una leve sonrisa ante el ultimo comentario del maestro –"tus padres no hubieran hecho eso si se hubieran enterado que estabas embarazada de Alexander cuando saliste de Hogwarts"

Cuando el director se dio la media vuelta, no noto enseguida que dos de sus alumnos estaban sentados en las sillas.

Solo la aguda voz de Lily lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

"Director!...espere!" –dijo Lily levantándose como un resorte y caminando hacia el director que se había dirigido nuevamente a su oficina.

Dumblendore se dio vuelta amablemente y arreglando sus gafas de media luna sonrió a su alumna.

"Lo siento, no los había visto" –dijo el maestro en forma de disculpa. –"últimamente ando distraído..por favor discúlpenme" –agrego el director refiriéndose a ambos muchachos. James se había levantando y quedándose a unos pasos de Lily, esperaba su turno.

"No se preocupe, todos estamos así" –dijo Lily sonriendo amable mientras buscaba entre los papeles el sobre que Madame Hilda le había dado –" Esto se lo a mandado al maestra Hilda... me dijo que usted sabría que hacer con el" –agrego Lily cuando lo encontró.

Tendiéndose, Dumblendore lo recibió y arreglando sus gafas que volvían a caerse, miro el sobre a tras luz, junto a una lámpara que alumbraba.

"Muchísimas gracias Srta. Evans , creo que se a lo que se refiere la maestra" –dijo guiñándole un ojo sorprendiendo a Lily que parecio mas confundida por este hecho.

"No hay de que maestro.."-dijo Lily agachando su cabeza en forma de respeto. Dándose la vuelta camino hacia la salida. Miro de reojo hacia atrás al momento que salia por la puyerta.

Dumblendore se encontraba recargado en una especia de colgadora de sombreros, y a su lado estaba James que en ese momento habia recibido un simpatico golpe en el hombre de parte del director.

"Supongo que sabe porque esta aquí..¿no?" –habia escuchado Lily a Duamblendore..

"La verdad es que no lo se.." –dijo James sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo hacia la puerta.

Lily tenia intenciones de escuchar. James no le había dicho porque lo habían llamado. Sin embargo algo la jalo hacia atrás, haciendo que cerrara la puerta y perdiendo toda esperanza a escuchar que tanto escondía el joven de gafas.

Sorprendida, emitió un grito al encontrarse con los simpáticos ojos castaños de su querida amiga Kitty. Al parecer llevaba mucho esperándola ya que al verla se había lanzado como fiera sobre ella.

"¿espiabas?" –pregunto riendo cuando vio a Lily media ahogada por el susto.

"No me creas una chismosa..solo quería escuchar que tanto había hecho Potter esta vez..como prefecta debo de estar informada.."

"Si seguro" –dijo Kitty con sarcasmo –"por cierto..tardaste bastante..me tuviste con el alma en un hilo por mas de.."comprobando su reloj volvió su vista hacia Lily- "3 minutos.."

"Ohh... bastante tiempo..¿cómo fue que no te moriste en tanto tiempo?" –dijo Lily sonriendo maléficamente.

"siento desilusionarte, pero soy dura de matar" –dijo Kitty al momento que bajaban por las escaleras.. –" oye..¿qué hacían tu y Potter tan solitos en la sala?"

Lily se sonroso levemente.

"Pues, esperar a que te liberaran de los reproches.. ¿qué hacías metida allá adentro con tu madre y Dumblendore"

Poniendo cara dramática Kitty poso su mano en su pecho angustiada.

"Me han pillado en acción de la travesura, querida Lily.. supongo que fue muy mala idea a ver echado baba de troll nuevamente en los camarines de las chicas de 71 grado.. ya sabes como se ponen con esas cosas.."

"Espero no llegar a eso el próximo año..son bastante quisquillosas" –dijo Lily riendo mientras imaginaba la cara de las chicas al ver sus cosas repletas de baba de troll.

"Las Slytherins estaban al borde de la locura" –dijo Kitty enseguida con ese brillo maléfico en su mirada –" sobre todo esa idiota de Slow, ella y su hermana lámeselas tienen buenas túnicas y creo que no les a gustado nada ver que estaban todas sucias.."

"Tu mama no se veía nada feliz.." –aseguro Lily cuando salieron de la gárgola. Esta al ver a Lily le saco la lengua. Esta le devolvió el gesto chistosamente.

"No para nada, pero no me importa.. creo que Dumblendore la conocía bastante bien, ya que no le a gustado nada de nada cuando el le recalco su vida estudiantil.."

"eso creo.."-murmuro Lily riendo.

Ambas muchachas salieron riendo por el corredor, Lily sentía que no había resultado todo tan mal con Potter. Solo había un único problema; no le había entregado los apuntes al odioso de Potter.

Lo había tenido en mente todo el día y lo había olvidado.

"No creo que a Potter le importe que se las entregues mañana en la mañana.."-aseguro Kitty riendo ante la expresión de desagrado de Lily-" para el será incluso bastante bueno..¿qué diría la gente al ver que Lilliane Evans y James Potter vuelven a transar?"

"No se, quizás tengamos que averiguarlo" –refunfuño Lily meneando su cabeza negativamente.

"Venga Lily! No es tan malo!" –dijo Kitty.

Restándole importancia, ambas chicas siguieron caminando en medio de bromas y risas. Quizás para Lily Evans el día no había sido del todo malo..

**

* * *

Fin del Cap IV**

**Uuuf! Estoy agotada! He escrito sin parar! Cada vez que me metia al pc era para mejorar este cap! No quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo que me sucedió con el cap III XD fue una desgracia! Jajajaj bueno mis queridas lectoras..¿estubo muy largo? Xx quizas las aburri..no se..espero sus comentarios, lo que es yo, me siento very very happy con este cap! Creo que ya se a empezado a poner mas interesante! Espero que no solo para mi lo sea xD quiero que lean y opinen! Para saber como mejorar!**

**Muchos cariños a Chika Weasley, Mondlicht Weasley, Hec, Lyss, Camila de Black,Ginny Potter3,Sabrina Evans,Alex, Yamila, James Black, Xx Salhna xX,Ginger, Lila DogWood, Nadia, Saki akemi, Ayane, JennyDanweng, Chabe Hermione, Marie Anne,Geruilita, Nadir Blue por sus maravillosos Reviews! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	5. Entre Clases de Quidditc y Pareces

_Bueno chicas! Primero que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES! SON MUY FELIZ! Quisiera poder dejarles individualmente una contestación pero ahora estoy algo apurada ya que tengo que terminar una tarea... espero que el Cáp. Les guste! me divertí muchísimo haciéndolo!

* * *

_

* * *

**_"She"_**

Cáp. V  
"Entre Clases de Quidditch y Paredes"

* * *

La luna llena mostraba sus mas hermosos rayos aquella noche. Mientras los furtivos pasos asechaban los alrededores, los penetrantes ojos de brillante café miraban a su alrededor en busca de su presa. Estaba solo. ¿Quién era su presa?.

El mismo.

Sabia que aquella Luna llena tendría que estar solitario, ya que su querido amigo James estaba molesto y no quería involucrar tampoco a Sirius , por otra parte estaba Peter...¿Qué podría aportar el, aparte de sus comentarios extraños?.

No quería estar tan solo, se había acostumbrado a la compañía de sus amigos las noches de Luna Llena... Hecho una furia se daba vueltas en circulo por la casa de los gritos, derribando todo a su alrededor con su perfecta cola lobezna. Era un lobo macho realmente hermoso, un ejemplar perfecto que en esos momentos era presa de su propia jaula de luna. Mientras los constantes aullidos del lobo resoban en las calles de Hogsmeade y en gran parte de los castillos, era impensable imaginar que el tímido y simpático muchacho de mirada serena estaba sufriendo gracias a la horrible maldición que lo había atrapado para el resto de sus días.

* * *

Los campos de Quidditch eran realmente hermosos en las mañanas. El clima aun era muy bueno en esos meses y era necesario aprovecharlo. Miles de capas y de alumnos estaban felices en el campo, sin embargo, una imponente figura femenina bastante singular por su expresión, parecía ser el único punto detectable a kilómetros.

Lily tomo titubeante el palo de madera mientras todos sus compañeros hacían lo mismo. Muchos de ellos ya sabían hacerlo, pero ella simplemente no era capaz de hacer nada realmente bueno con aquel singular y mágico objeto.

Su miedo a las alturas no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo en esa situación, es mas, al parecer todos disfrutaban al obligarla a tomar aquella clase de Educación Física (Mas que nadie, Kari y Kitty las cuales disfrutaban mucho con las frustraciones ajenas, ellas realmente tenían un lado maquiavélico terrible dentro de ellas, solía decir Ginger cuando recordaba los incidentes que ellas provocaban siempre..). Según los resultados del ultimo censo del ministerio de educación mágica, los alumnos de los colegios mágicos no tomaban las suficientes clases adicionales para el cuidado de su físico. Muchos estaban en pésimo estado, pero eso no significaba que ella, Lilliane Evans, tenia que tomar clases obligatoriamente por culpa de los flojos que detestaban hacer ejercicios. (entre los cuales, destacaban Peter Petegrew, y para poco orgullo, ella misma)

Lily tembló levemente cuando vio que la maestra se llevaba el silbato a la boca.

Instintivamente cerro los ojos esperando que el sonido delatara su mayor miedo, sin embargo este no sonó.

Al abrir sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, comprobó que la maestra Hooch se había detenido en ultimo momento para ver una escoba en la estado de una chica de Slytherin.

Complacida , se llevo la mano al pecho para calmar su agitada respiración. Mirando de soslayo a su lado se encontró con una muchacha de energética presencia. Virginia Weaspott, mas conocida como Ginger se encontraba analizando alegre su escoba de singular y extraña forma.

Esta tenia un extraño y misterioso brillo en sus penetrantes ojos violetazos que la hacia parecer mucho mas intrépida de lo que era. Para la pequeña Ginger, era fácil montar una escoba.

Su hermana mayor Athenea, que al igual que ella era una bruja, había llevado una escoba a su hogar muggle cuando ella era una niña muy pequeña. Fue en esos tiempos, en que ella secretamente, robaba la escoba y mientras todos estaban en sus asuntos, pegaba una voladita alrededor del comedor chillando llena de emoción y con la secreta esperanza de algún día hacerlo a campo abierto y sin restricciones de una madre muggle histérica por ver a su pequeña niña volando en ese extraño artefacto. (Una imagen algo aterradora para una madre conservadora que recién se entera que su perfecta hija mayor es una bruja)

"Estarás bien, Lil..es solo un vuelo rutinario para comprobar como vamos progresando" –dijo Ginger al ver que Lily la miraba nerviosamente.

"Sabes que le tengo terror a las alturas..."-atino a decir la muchacha rápidamente –" No puedo creer que esto me suceda a mi¿es que acaso no podía mejor hacer un trabajo escrito?"

"Claro que podías hacer uno pero es mucho mejor volar"-dijo Ginger sonriente –"el aire sobre tu rostro acariciando tus cabellos, y las maravillosas piruetas que puedes hacer te hacen una con el viento y el espacio.."

"No te pongas poetisa..no te resulta.."-dijo Lily rodando los ojos mientras veía divertida como Ginger fantaseaba despierta-

Junto a Ginger, una melena castaña apareció. Giovanna Moonseal también se encontraba con ellas, y por la sonrisa que había en su rostro, Lily sospecho que ella era la única que parecía disgustada con estas clases.

"Guuai! Estamos perdiendo Pociones por este maravillosos invento del ministerio! Me parece de lujo esta implementación de deportes!" –dijo Giovanna riéndose sola mientras miraba enternecedoramente a su Rayo Dorado, una nueva escoba que le habían dado en su cumpleaños 16 y que no había tenido la oportunidad de poner a prueba en los 2 meses de entrada las clases.

"Si! Es realmente genial! Además, es una buena forma de sacar los enormes traseros de las modelitos de Hogwarts de sus butacas!" –dijo Ginger riéndose ante la idea de ver a las "barbies" corriendo de un lado a otro mientras eran perseguidas por sus escobas.

"¡Venga¿de veras pensáis que una clase magistral de deportes logra sacarlas de sus butacas? Por lo que e escuchado, ellas no piensan subirse a una escoba.."-dijo Lily mirando a sus dos amigas –" por una extraña y mística razón, concuerdo con ellas.."

"Pero lo tuyo es diferente Lil! Tu no quieres montarte en una escoba por miedo a caerte, pero ellas no quieren subirse por que "podría deformar sus supuestamente bien formados traseros" ¿puedes creerlo? Parecen viejas de 60 años quejumbrosas!" –las 3 muchachas rieron ante el comentario de la inocente Ginger.

"Tengo la impresión de que ellas preferirían estar montadas sobre "otra cosa" –insinuó Kitty con una mirada pervertida en su rostro. Lily frunció el seño con una leve sonrisa y Ginger parpadeo sin entender.

"No entiendo..."-dijo ella sonriendo inocente. Lily y Kitty se miraron y se largaron a reír mientras veían que su amiga aun era una pequeña niña, aun que físicamente no lo aparentara.

Mientras las chicas reían, una mirada penetrante observaba a la muchacha de cortos cabellos rojizos oscuros.  
James Potter tenia la clara impresión de ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Lily flaquear ante algo que el consideraba rutinario.

Por una parte, era bueno que se hubieran agregado clases nuevamente de E.F para los alumnos mayores, ya que así, muchos de los que no habían tenido la oportunidad de aprender a volar o jugar deportes mágicos podía volver a intentarlo aun con mas ganas y energías. Otra razón por la cual se encontraba bastante feliz, era porque así tenia otra oportunidad de lucirse delante de las muchachas.

Mientras miraba a Lily Evans, sintió nuevamente un extraño movimiento en su estomago, como si algo lo hiciera dudar y sentirse mas débil que aquella chica. El, un perfecto conquistador, sentía como algo empezaba a cambiar dentro de el cada vez que la miraba o ella hablaba con sus delgados y delicados labios rosas.

El fuerte silbato resonó en el campo de Quidditch (Para desgracia de Lily XD) y muchos alumnos con sus túnicas negras se elevador por lo menos 5 metros desde el suelo hasta las alturas.

Mientras la maestra observada desde abajo orgullosa a sus pupilos, noto con extrañeza, que aun quedaba algo en el suelo.

La profesora algo confundida se acercó a una muchacha de melena rojiza oscura hasta los hombros que miraba desesperada la escoba, que por mas intentos le hacia, no lograba hacerla elevarse.

"Srta. Evans..¿se encuentra usted bien¿Tiene problemas con su barredora?" –pregunto Madame Hooch sonriéndole mientras se acercaba con precaución a la muchacha que pateaba el suelo con claras intenciones de elevarse.

La muchacha se dio vuelta a mirarla y negó energéticamente moviendo su melenita roja. Sus ojazos verdes parecían a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

"No tengo problemas maestra..solo...espero..hacerla..elevar"-gruño la muchacha entrecortadamente aun intentando hacerla partir.

Madame Hooch negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Un maldito palo de madera no vencerá a Lily Evans...si Petegrew logro elevar su escoba (y suponiendo que el si es malo en esto..) ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?" –murmuro en voz baja la muchacha.

Mientras la resignada maestra miraba con desanimo a su "peor alumna de vuelo", noto que extrañamente la muchacha se empezaba a elevar junto con la escoba. Tubo la esperanza de que el destino de la muchacha cambiara para transformarla, no solo en la mejor alumna en trabajos escritos, si no también en una de las mejores voladoras de Hogwarts. Sin embargo su expresión cambio radicalmente cuando comprobó que algo no andaba del todo bien...

* * *

"Valla, Lily se aun no sube" dijo Ginger a Kitty, que se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros. –"¿Crees que le paso algo?"

Giovanna se encogió de hombros sin encontrar respuesta. Una muchacha que volaba junto a ellas se detuvo junto a Ginger, mientras se quitaba unas cortísimas coletas que adornaban sus chillones cabellos verdes.

"Creo no ver a "Lilita la monstruo".."-dijo Kari mientras miraba a todas direcciones cómicamente sobre su escoba, que al igual que su cabello, era de color verde con unas pequeñas pierdas incrustadas en el mango de la misma.

"No la hemos visto desde que nos elevamos.. se notaba muy nerviosa, le temblaban las manos y tenia un especie de tic en el ojo derecho.."-dijo Ginger rascándose la cabeza confundida –" no entiendo ese miedo a las escobas..no es tan malo estar a las alturas..."

"No claro que no, pero recuerda lo que le sucedió a Lily..."-le contesto Kitty mientras recordaba la situación en la que se había encontrado Lily hacia unos años.

Como todos los alumnos de 11 años, Lily Evans no seria la excepción en asistir a las clases de vuelo. Hasta ese entonces le gustaba mucho la idea de volar sobre una escoba. Siempre había escuchado que las brujas volaban en escobas, y cuando se entero que era una bruja, su primer pensamiento fue que volaría en una escoba con un enorme gorro, calderos y además, tendría horribles granos en la cara.

Esa era la descripción que se le daba las brujas, pero comprobó un tiempo después que eso no era así.

Amigablemente, Lily se monto en su escoba. Sin embargo, algo había salido mas...muy mal, ya que al momento que se monto sobre la escoba, esta había salido volando con Lily sobre ella. La escoba, totalmente descontrolada, había volado contra una torre y sin piedad por la espantada chica, la había dejado colgando de un fierro que sobresalía de una torre.

Los gritos de Lily se escuchaban en todo el colegio. Cuando al fin la lograron bajar de la torre, la muchacha temblaba histérica y daba miradas de terror absoluto a todo el mundo.

"Jamás..volveré a subir en una escoba..JAMAS!" –había dicho ella apenas recobro la cordura. Sus amigas pensaron que era una broma, pero desde ese día Liliane Evans había sostenido su palabra ,y si no fuera porque esas clases valían una impórtate calificación, Lily no se habría subido por nada del mundo a un escoba.

"Si me hubiera ocurrido a mi"-agrego Kari entre risas –"creo que estaría aun peor que ella... estuvo subida en esa torre mucho tiempo y además de cabeza, el mundo tiene otra perspectiva"

Mientras Kari reía desesperada recordando la anécdota de Lily, Kitty escucho unas fuertes porras y gritos prevenientes de algún sitio muy cercano a ellas. Instintivamente se dio vuelta y para su sorpresa encontró que nuevamente estaba lo que ella llamaría "La aglomeración de taradas de la cabeza en busca de algún chico guapo para pasar la noche" (Cifrado como: ATCBACGPN para que no sonara tan ofensivo en caso de cortesía xD)

"¿Aun esta parloteando Potter?" –dijo de repente Kitty mientras las risas de Kari aun se escuchaban. Ginger que no lo había notado, dio vuelta su rostro y comprobó que lo que decía Kitty era verdad.

A unos metros de ellas estaba James Potter y Sirius Black, sobrevolando un área que se encontraba arriba de las bancas. En dichas bancas, unas muchachas reían exageradamente mientras los miraban y los apuntaban pestañeando a la velocidad de la luz.

Mientras los miraban, ambos jóvenes aprovechaban para parlotear de lo mucho que sabían hacer sobre sus escobas.

James Potter era rapidísimo .Volaba de un lado a otro formando un rayo, mientras que Sirius Black, un excelente golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor, se movía elegantemente con un dejo de ferocidad, mientras subía a una enorme altura y luego bajaba hasta rozar con sus pies el césped.

Ginger miraba a Sirius con ambas cejas levantadas. Por la expresión que percibió Kitty, a su pelirroja amiga no le gustaba para nada ver como esas mujeres le lanzaban piropos "algo subiditos de tono" a su enemigo numero uno.

"De veraz a ellos les grada mucho la idea de mostrarse públicamente.."-dijo suspirando resignada Kari mientras miraba a los muchachos y extrañamente buscando algo entre ellos- "deberían ser bedetes aun que sean chicos"

Kitty que la miraba se puso a reír ante el pensamientos de ver a Sirius y a James con una cortísimas y apretadas faldas rojas de cuero y unas flamantes plumas multicolores rodeando sus bien formados cuerpos.

Ginger parecía claramente estar fuera de la conversación. Mientras sus dos amigas conversaban riéndose sobre sus curiosos pensamientos, Ginger noto que faltaba algo..o mas bien dicho alguien.-

"...Remus no esta por ninguna parte" dijo Ginger comprobando que su mejor amigo no estaba por los alrededores de la cancha. "Es extraño, no falta a ninguna clase (de seguro se le pego el gen Evans...)."-agrego Kitty mirando a Kari de manera picara, haciendo que instantáneamente esta se sonrojara y por poco perdiera el equilibrio en su escoba.

"Ayer estaba muy pálido.. desde su pelea con Potter, a estado muy mal.."–dijo Kari sonrojada mientras sonreía tímidamente. Kitty percibiendo esto le pego un codazo.

"Quizás necesita que alguien juegue con su "amiguito"...¿qué te parecería Galletona?" –Kari que aun no entendía el mensaje asistió involuntariamente mirando a Remus. Ginger las miro sin entender, y solo cuando Kari se le abalanzo a Kitty entendiendo el mensaje, Ginger pensó que quizás el comentario no era del todo agradable.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el lado de las fans y de los ególatras...  
_

James Potter surcaba el cielo a una velocidad majestuosa. Con sus cabellos negros flameando era un verdadero espectáculo verlo. Realmente era muy guapo, y eso no pasaba desapercibido por nadie y menos para las Slytherins.

James echando un vistazo a su alrededor una vez que paro, se extraño muchísimo de no ver a Lily chillando histérica para que la bajaran. Pudo ver a sus amigas hablando animadamente, pero no había rastro de la persona que le interesaba.

Encogiéndose de hombros siguió con su travesía por todas partes del cielo azul, dejando aun mas histéricas a las fans de la banca (que parecían enardecidas por las piruetas que Jamesi hacia sobre ellas XD)

Una vez hubo terminado su intrépido giro de cabeza por un aro de piedra muy pequeño, James volvió relajadamente (como si fuera MUY normal hacer aquellos actos suicidas..XD) hacia Sirius que descansaba volando en su escoba, justo arriba de las bancas. Mientras Sirius arreglaba sus cabellos y un extraño arete que se había puesto en la oreja, James se le acerco y al verlo sonrió macabramente.

"¿Sigues con esa cosa del arete?" –pregunto riéndose cuando Sirius de la sorpresa casi se cae de su escoba.

"No se, eso creo" –respondió sarcásticamente Sirius sonriéndole a su amigo mientras arreglaba una pequeña colita que sobresalía de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

James miro hacia abajo y codeo a Sirius cómplice.

"Están bien buenas esas muchachas.."-dijo Sirius riendo morbosamente mientras su vista iba claramente a las piernas desnudas de las muchachas que reían estruendosamente, para hacer que ellos les vieran.

"Creo que últimamente Gaph me esta provocando para llevármela una noche a la Torre de Astronomía" –respondió James con una voz lujuriosa que causo la risa de Sirius instantáneamente.

"No estaría mal, quizás no me vendría nada mal probar mis derechos de prometido con Lienne" –dijo Sirius moviendo su cabeza distraídamente hacia una pelusa que volaba cerca.

"No le veo problema el estar con McGraw" –dijo James alzando ambas cejas

"No es fea, es realmente muy guapa, pero el hecho de que mis padres la hallan elegido como mi esposa, me da la impresión de que me mandan y eso me molesta.."

"Réstale importancia, solo aprovéchate de las circunstancias"

James miro a su amigo un tanto agobiado. A Sirius no le gustaba nada el hecho de tener que conversar de su familia, y cuando sacaba el tema era porque realmente era necesario o porque de eso dependía alguna cosa importante. Dando unas palmaditas cariños, James se alejo de Sirius.

Sirius lo quedo viendo y suspiro cansado. Miro hacia todas direcciones esperando encontrar a su amigo Remus. No lo había visto, y era extraño que no se hubiera aparecido ya a esas horas.

Estaba bastante preocupado, pero no quería que James empezara a darse cuenta que Remus faltaba, ya que no quería que también James se preocupara.

Restándole importancia Sirius tomo su hermosa y atlética escoba y dándole una impulsada, esta se elevo a lo alto haciendo que este desapareciera entre las nubes de increíble blanco.

* * *

James había trazado una volada perfecta sobre el campo de Quidditch, mientras volaba podía sentir el agradable zumbido de el aire rajándose en su cuerpo. Era una sensación divina de la cual se enorgullecía sentir y saber que era uno de los afortunados al sentirla. De pronto, un extraño sentimiento se apodero de el.

Era una sensación a alerta que lo hizo disminuir la velocidad a la que iba. Unos gritos desesperados empezaron a escucharse muy cerca.

"¡CUIDADO!"

Cuando supo de donde provenían dio vuelta su rostro, sin embargo algo venia a gran velocidad y no tubo tiempo de reaccionar. Una extraña forma se había abalanzado sobre el haciendo que perdiera por poco el equilibrio.

Cuando logro componerse aun volando, vio que había surcado el cielo una hermosa melena roja oscura.

Parpadeo sorprendido, y tardo unos segundos en procesar que Lilliane Evans volaba en una escoba fuera de control.

* * *

Cuando la escoba de Lily se elevo, sintió que algo no andaba bien. Los gritos de Madame Hooch la hicieron ponerse nerviosa, y solo cuando la muchacha intento bajarse del artefacto, noto que este ya se había elevado unos 10 metros. Histérica noto que la escoba parecía tener vida propia.

Su mayor miedo parecían estar a flor de piel. La escoba estaba descontrolada y parecía no querer ceder a sus intentos desesperados de salvarse.

Mientras se aferraba firmemente a la escoba, noto que había una figura delante de ella. Cuando noto que era un muchacho solo atino a gritarle antes de matarlo.

"¡CUIDADO!"

Un horrible golpe le dio y cuando salió del enrredo de pies y de túnicas noto que el muchacho era nada mas ni nada menos que James Potter.

Este la miraba confundido mientras ella le devolvía una mirada de terror absoluta.

* * *

James voló tras de Lily a toda velocidad. Le parecía casi imposible alcanzarla. Lily por otra parte estaba prácticamente pegada con un potente pegamento mágico ya que sus manos estaban apretadas de tal manera que era imposible pensar lo contrario. (Realmente estaba muy asustada ooUu)

Lily miro de reojo a James. El parecía desesperado por llegar a ella.

Cuando la muchacha se dio la vuelta para mirar a donde se dirigía su escoba , vio con terror que toda escapatoria estaba perdida, gracias a un enorme murallón de piedra que se había cruzado en su camino.

* * *

Ginger se encontraba realmente aburrida. Estaba sentada en su escoba mirando como todos gritaban y se divertían volando de un lado a otro. Mientras suspiraba cansadísima vio ante sus hermosos y grandes ojos violetas pasar un hombre realmente guapo. Se sonrojo mucho y solo cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba palideció y sobreponiendo su enorme orgullo y ego corrió la vista indignada con ella misma.

Mientras esto sucedía, la figura masculina paso hecha un rayo hacia lo alto desapareciendo en el acto. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de Virginia duro bastante poco, ya que mientras su mirada estaba perdida donde la figura había desaparecido, algo se había acercado por detrás macabramente.

Unas fuertes y bronceadas manos le taparon la vista provocando un gritito de sorpresa de parte de la misma.

No sospechaba en lo mas mínimo de quien se trataba realmente.

"Venga! Déjame ya Kari! No me gustan estas bromas en altura!" –chillo esta riéndose alegre mientras Sirius Black la miraba coquetamente con sus manos sobre su vista.

Al no recibir respuesta Ginger pareció confundida.

"Bueno, si no eres Kari entonces eres Kitty. Simple" –sin embargo un nuevo silencio se apodero de la escena y Ginger empezó a impacientarse.

"Es que acaso no reconoces mis manos?"-pregunto una acariciante voz cerca de su oído. Ginger salto de la sorpresa e intento zafarse inútilmente.

"SIRIUS BLACK! BAJAME AHORA MISMO!"-grito desesperada dando patadas al aire mientras Sirius los esquivaba divertidísimo.

"Tranquila Calabacita! Puedes caerte!" –dijo divertido Sirius nombrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo el apodo que tanto molestaba a Ginger.

"Calabacita" era un apodo muy particular para una muchacha. Para algunas seria una ofensa ser comparada con esta singular verdura, sin embargo, para Ginger no era mas que un defecto que ella no consideraba del todo malo.

Sirius le decía calabacita desde que la había conocido. Era un simpático apodo para una muchacha pelirroja y que además era metamórfica, lo cual provocaba que muchas veces ella misma cambiara sus cabellos a uno naranjo (mas común era cuando estaba molesta). Sirius había optado por ese apodo porque su sabor favorito era el del zumo de calabaza.

"¿Por qué tendría que dejarte?" pregunto Sirius al sentir que Ginger se ponía muy tensa –"créeme que estarás mas segura en mis brazos que en libertad"

"Para nada!"- se defendió esta ofendida –"preferiría estar con un agradable y aromático Troll a tener que permanecer un minuto mas contigo Black!"

"¿De veraz? Y eso porque lo dices?" –pregunto este riéndose.

"Pues porque—" Ginger fue cortada por una voz muy familiar. Al mismo tiempo, Sirius la soltó percibiendo lo mismo que Ginger.

¡CUIDADO!"

La voz de Lily hizo que ambos se miraran sorprendidos ante la imagen de Lily volando aterrorizada sobre una escoba sin control que en ese momento se había estrellado contra James.

Sirius tenia la boca totalmente abierta de la impresión, y Ginger parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Los gritos de Kari y Kitty cerca la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Ambas se encontraban haciéndole señas mientras le señalaban una pared a la cual se dirigía Lily.

"¡Van a estrellarse!" –grito Ginger jalándole la túnica a Sirius histéricamente. Sirius que miraba la escena veía como su amigo se dirigía hacia una horrible situación.

Solo cuando vio que James sacaba su varita, sintió que nuevamente el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

* * *

_Fin del Cáp. 5!_

Jajajajajaj espero les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews! Para saber como seguir y no se, si me dan ideas MEJOR! Espero sus criticas como siempre.. ¿Qué les cuesta dejarme un mensajito? Muchos besitos de su amiguita, Haru (Vale)

_PD: Perdón por lo corto que esta pero tuve que cortarlo para dejarlo en suspenso! ..¿Se estrellara Lily¿James se dará cuenta que sus fans observan la escena¿¿Echarán a la maestra Hooch por su descuido? TODO y mas en el próximo Cáp._

_¡Alohomora Reviews!_


	6. De Enfermerias a Peleas al estilo Muggle

Primero que nada MUCHAS gracias por sus Reviews! Estoy media apresuradita porque tengo salida familiar ( . )! Asi que luego les comentare mas acerca de los planes y la contestación de reviews :P ando media flojonaza asi que es por eso que no e respondido..

¡Musas Gracias a todos! Y a todos aquellos que me han dejado su mensajito en Howlers, lechucitas e incluso en un papel higiénico (eh oo) les dedico este Cáp.!

_"Solo el destino dictara mi sentencia.." Sirius Black_

* * *

**  
"She"**

_Cáp. VI "De visitas en la enfermería a Peleas al estilo Muggle"  
_

* * *

Le era prácticamente una tortura estar acostado en esa maldita cama.

Si bien era cierto que el muchacho era capaz de pasar horas y horas apacible y tranquilo en un lugar, últimamente le había picado el bichito de la travesura (Quizás gracias a sus amiguitos..) y no soportaba estar un momento quieto. Antes era capaz de sentarse tranquilo bajo los rayos del atardecer leyendo un libro.(Si no había muchas opciones, un buen libro de "cuidado del cutis" podía servirle de algo..) Sin embargo, ahora no soportaba estar tanto tiempo en un solo lugar y además, si hacer nada "productivo".

Moviéndose de un lado a otro en la estrecha cama de la enfermería, Remus Lupin no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido de dolor cuando una de sus heridas rozo la áspera sabana de color blanca. La expresión tranquila de su rostro se había endurecido con el dolor producido, dándole un aire mas firme y mas serio del que realmente el muchacho poseía.

Mirando de soslayo a la enfermera, pudo percibir que esta lo miraba con una expresión a resignación y cansancio, como si ella quizás presintiera o tuviera alguna idea lo que el sentía..pero_..¿Realmente alguien seria capaz de entenderlo?_

Se sentía realmente un ser patético.

Ocultando su dolor con esa amable sonrisa que lo caracterizaba (o etiquetaba), no era capaz de mostrar su dolor y vulnerabilidad por miedo al rechazo_..¿qué había de malo en aceptar las cosas que le sucedían y que ya eran parte de el?_

Si bien había pasado aquella luna llena solo en la casa de los gritos, sentía de una u otra manera que era acompañado por la soledad (y que últimamente lo acosaba a todo momento). No quería aceptar las cosas que empezaban o que ya se habían formado alrededor de el. No era exactamente la clase de personas que gustase de aceptar siempre los problemas. Como muchos de nosotros, Remus Lupin buscaba una escapatoria rápida y segura a sus problemas... _¿Por qué afrontar los problemas cuando puedes esquivarlos? (_o mejor aun..ignorarlos)

Mientras una sonrisa triste se formulaba en su rostro de suaves expresión, unas lagrimas tímidas asomaron sus ojos provocando enseguida un efecto de ternura en su mirada ¿Por qué el tenia que soportar tales sufrimientos en esa vida que le había tocado vivir¿Por qué no le había tocado una vida mas fácil...?

La cama rodeada por cortinas estaba sumergida en un silencio incomodo entre el muchacho y sus pensamientos.

Un quejido junto a su cama lo hizo salir enseguida de sus pensamientos. Era una peculiar vocecilla que parecía estar hablando sola o quizás con algún personaje de su imaginación.

Solo cuando la cortina se movió (tomando por sorpresa al muchacho) el pudo presenciar como una melenita corta y de rojos cabellos se colaba por entre los pliegues de la cortina. Quizás de Karihna Merlín se podía esperar que tuviera paranoia pero.. ¿Lilliane Evans hablando sola?

"Lil...?" –murmuro el totalmente confundido mientras ladeaba su cabeza con una clara impresión de descolocación. –

"Ah! Remus! Al fin una cara conocida!" –grito Lily energéticamente mientras movía por completo las cortinas que separaban a ambos. –"¿Qué haces aquí¿Te hizo mal el chocolate que te dio Clarisse Macklair?" –pregunto una vez se hubo acomodado entre los pliegues de la cortina.

Haciendo memoria, Remus recordó que Macklair le había obsequiado una barrita de chocolate muggle que le había dado muy mala espina a Lily. Según ella "algo podía tener aquel chocolate", sin embargo cuando Ginger, la amiga de Lily, le había dicho que "ella misma probaría el chocolate solo para asegurarse de que estuviera en perfecto estado", Remus detecto que ambas simplemente quería adueñarse de SU chocolate.

Mirándola sonriente, Remus no pudo evitar echarse a reír despejando completamente de sus pensamientos los dolores anteriores..¿cómo era posible que ella con su sonrisa pudiera cambiar tantas cosas?.

"No para nada" –contesto el luego de dejar las carcajadas y llevarse la mano al pecho adolorido. Lily notando esto alzo ambas dejas dirigiendo su vista al vientre del muchacho. –"No estarás celosa? Por si las dudas...estaba bastante bueno..." –continuo viendo como Lily miraba su pecho –"el chocolate..."agrego luego de una pausa al ver como Lily lo miraba con el ceño ahora fruncido en su totalidad.-

"Mira tu.."-murmuro Lily peligrosamente mientras mantenía la sonrisa anterior –" o sea que ahora los chocolates provocan heridas en el estomago.."-agrego Lil ignorando por completo el comentario anterior.–Remus parpadeo confundido y dirigiendo su mirada al pecho no pudo evitar cobrar un tono carmesí en sus mejillas al recordar que no llevaba nada que cubriera su dorso.

Un poco cohibido por la situación alzo ambos hombros.

"No fue el chocolate tontita" –aseguro el muchacho sin atreverse a mirar a su mejor amiga-"Me tropecé esta mañana de camino a clases de E.F... había una horrible piedra y me hice unos pequeños cortes..."

"¿Pequeños?" –murmuro la muchacha escéptica alzando la voz con un dejo de preocupación-" Venga Remus..¿Por qué me mientes! Sabes que te conozco...tu no vendrías a la enfermería así nada mas por unos cortes...y créeme, la enfermera Pomfrey con lo ahorrativa que es no gastaría tanta venda un unos pequeños cortecitos.."

"Me golpee también la cabeza Lil.." –reitero el con su sagrada paciencia mientras sentía como una horrible punzada de dolor le hacia daño. No le gustaba para nada no decirle a Lily Evans la verdad.

"¿Tanta suerte traes este día?" –ironizo la muchacha aun sin creerle mucho al muchacho. Cuando el no la miraba a los ojos era porque algo se traía en manos.

"Supieras.."-le contesto él volviendo su vista dorada a la muchacha. Un dejo de picardía sorprendió a Lily haciendo que se sonrojara levemente ante la idea de que Remus se comportara de esa manera.

Levantándose de la cama, Remus Lupin vio con asombro a la muchacha solo vestida por una delgada tela. Estaba con una batita de color rosa que hacia un hermoso juego con sus cabellos de color rojo oscuro.

Acercándose un poco temblorosa, Lily se sentó en la cama de Remus, junto a el.

Sintiéndose nerviosa, Lily junto sus manos y las refregó sonriéndole de una extraña manera. La luz se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana, y la luz le daba un aire muy hermoso a la muchacha.

"¿Qué insinúas, Remus Lupin?" –pregunto la muchacha mientras sus ojos cobraban un extraño brillo, un brillo lleno de confusión..

El muchacho cautivado por la mirada no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se aceleraba cuando la muchacha hablaba con su aterciopelada voz.  
Cada segundo que paso fue eterno, y Remus Lupin entendió que nunca antes sentiría aquella sensación por otra persona...—

Lily al mirarlo, noto que el muchacho tenia una sonrisa muy leve, como si algo escondiera..

Cuando Remus se volvió para hablarle, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y por ella entraron corriendo 2 muchachas y una que venia a paso mas lento.

Una de ellas tenia un extraño tono verde chillón en sus cabellos, y la otra, poseía unos largos cabellos de color rojo vivo.

Solo cuando ambas muchachas se lanzaron sobre su amiga, dándole un apretado abrazo de oso, Lilliane Evans se dio cuenta de quienes se trataba.

Remus no pudo evitar poner una horrible expresión a dolor cuando las muchachas cayeron por el peso del abrazo, sobre sus adoloridas piernas..

"Lily!"-grito Ginger, la antes mencionada pelirroja, riendo nerviosamente –" estábamos muy preocupadas por ti! 5 horas sin verte hiperquineticamente histérica por los estudios!"

"eso era torturador!" –chillo Kari riéndose maliciosamente.

"¿Preocupadas¿por mi?.este...creo no entender.."-murmuro esta mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara una respuesta. –Por cierto..¿qué hago aquí?"

"¿Cuántos dedos vez aquí?" –pregunto de repente la muchacha que antes había camino a paso relajado. Tenia una cabellera muy negra que le llegaba hasta las caderas en un corte perfecto. La mano de ella mostraba exactamente 4 dedos que estaban muy cerca del rostro de la muchacha, que con la impresión, había perdido un poco el equilibrio.

"¡eh?...pues..veo 4.." –contesto Lily.

"Mentira!" –chillo Arabella mientras miraba su mano y contaba los dedos.. al comprobar que Lily tenia razón la miro con el seño fruncido –"¿quién te dijo?"

"No soy tan idiota como para saber que hay 4 dedos, Arabella!"

"Si! Pero con el golpe que te diste pudiste a haber quedado mas retardada que Petegrew!"

"Que manera de recibirme!"

"Ni siquieras sabes que te paso!"–Lily inflando sus mejillas la miro con coraje al no saber que responderle..Por otra parte Bella tenia la descares de sacarle la lengua provocando mas enojo en la muchacha. Ginger que estaba en medio de ambas las sostenía para que no se lanzaran a "matarse"

Mientras discutían, la peliverde que estaba junto a Lily se sentó también en la cama de Remus echándole una mirada realmente muy nerviosa. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo al ver su bien formado torso al descubierto, sin embargo este cosquilleo inmediatamente se transformo en una patada en el estomago cuando empezó a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.. ¿Qué hacia su amiga Lily sentada en la cama de Remus con el rostro de el muy cerca al momento en que llegaron?

"Si quieres saber entonces mantente callada" –dijo Bella sonriendo, ya que sabia que Lily preferiría saber... sin embargo, era casi imposible mantener a Lily si terminar una discusión vencedora.

Ginger que miraba Lily vio como a esta se le movía la mandíbula. Estaba bastante molesta.

"Entonces habla ya..." –gruño Lily mientras fruncía el seño.

"Ah! Pero Lily no te enojes..solo bromeaba!" –aseguro Bella pasando su mano sobre la cabellera de Lily al verla tan enojada.

"si..si..vale..¡pero cuéntame!" –chillo la pelirroja sonriéndole.

"Que di-polar.." –murmuro muy bajito Bella sonriendo con los dientes apretados. Un enorme libro le dio en pleno rostro.

"¿decías?" –murmuro Lily riéndose malignamente. Bella sonrió y negó aun con los dientes aun apretados por el dolor del golpe anterior.

"Decía Que te contaría la historia" –contesto esta. Ginger notando esto las abrazo a ambas en son de amistad sonriendo.

"Vamos Belly Bell! Cuéntanos como sucedió!"

"Bueno...lo que sucedió fue que.."

* * *

"Demasiado estúpido! Demasiado.."-le dijo por décima vez Sirius Black a su mejor amigo, James Potter. 

El muchacho de gafas se encontraba en los vestidores de chicos abrochándose los zapatos, mientras Sirius estaba apoyado en los casilleros que estaban en el interior de los baños.

"No es necesario que me lo repitas tantas veces, mi querido Canuto.."-dijo James sonriéndole cínicamente –

"Yo no lo encontré del todo estúpido Cornamenta.."-dijo Peter Petegrew mientras salía de los inodoros con un trozo de papel higiénico pegado en el zapato.

"mmh.."-James, refunfuñando, termino de abrocharse los cordones y desordenando sus cabellos ahora mojados –"Supongo que Evans estará bien...por ella soy capaz de ser estupido y mas..."

"Si por lo menos te hubieras echado desodorante..."

murmuro Sirius riéndose en silencio ante su comentario. James ,volviéndose a verlo, lo miro confundido.

"¿A que viene tu comentario?"

"A que con ese "abracito cariñosito" pudiste haberla matado...¿nunca te haz olido después de practicar Quidditch? Oh dios.."-dijo riendo Sirius al momento en que se tapaba la nariz con una expresión a asco rotundo.

James pareció caer en una profunda depresión de un momento a otro.

"¿lo dices en serio?"

"Buee..."

"Vamos Canuto..¡hablo en serio¿huelo mal?" –Sirius malignamente se fue riendo de los camarines de varones mientras entonaba en silbidos la canción que tanto estaba de moda.

James parpadeando miro a Peter.

"¿Tu que crees Colagusano?"

* * *

"Debí traer palomitas de maíz..."-dijo Kitty que acababa de llegar y se sentaba en ese preciso momento en la cama de Remus. 

Nuevamente Remus puso una horrible expresión, cuando Giovanna Moonseal (apodada Kitty) dio un brinquito en SU cama abrazando a Lily por detrás.

"..Y entonces..."-explicaba Arabella a una perpleja Lily y a un interesado Remus –" La escoba se descontrolo por completo haciendo que volaras hacia Potter y...¡PAFF! le diste a el y...yiiiiu! la escoba se precipito al suelo hecha un torbellino junto contigo y Potter! Si no hubiera sido porque él logro deshacer el enrollo de pies y palos de escoba estarías aun liada! Todo se veía perdido! Las masas gritaban llenas de miedo, asombro y pasión! Era un espectáculo visto por millones! Las luces del cielo ese día estaban destinados para ese choque de titanes! Lily vs James! Una vez tu te viste libre del lió Lil, la escoba cobro vida nuevamente y empezó a surcar el cielo como una flecha...Una enorme pared de piedra ancestral se te cruzo en el camino..fue en ese momento cuando todos estábamos a punto de estallar de la incertidumbre ..sin embargo, un águila plateada te salvo..." Lily la miro sin entender boquiabierta- "Potter! Potter el águila plateada te rescato con un perfecto ataque de "abrazo del oso", el arriesgo su pellejo lanzándose de su escoba a la tuya! Y así, logro detenerla.."termino ella sonriendo de brazos cruzados mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus largos cabellos negros"..claro que con lo suertuda que eres tu te pegaste igual con la pared (¬¬)! Pero aun así saliste viva..."-agrego luego de pensarlo un poco.

"Con razón me dolía la cabeza cuando desperté.."-dijo Lily haciendo memoria. Ginger reprimió una carcajada con un almohadón cercano al ver un exageradamente grande parche en la cabeza de Lily que le daba un toque a psicópata.

"¿Tanto ocurrió?" –pregunto una ida Karihna mientras miraba de reojo a Remus.

"Así es...y aun no e terminado.." –enfatizo Arabella mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Lily parpadeo.

"¿a no?" –preguntaron Lily, Remus y Ginger.

"No para nada!" –Dijo Arabella llena de emoción. Si para algo estaba hecha esa muchacha era para saber contar un buen chisme o alguna cosa realmente muy interesante.

"Pues..yo no vi tanto escándalo.."-aseguro Ginger en un murmuro a Remus y Lily que estaban pálidos ante lo antes contado..

"Yo realmente no recuerdo nada de nada!" –decía Lily tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

"Abrazo del oso? Como es eso?" –dijo Kari alzando la voz por entre las risitas de Lily y Ginger–"yo solo vi que Potter saco su varita y luego como que se arrepintió..pero aparte de eso.."

"A lo que me refiero, es que después de arrepentirse se paro en su escoba y se lanzo de un salto sobre Lily dándole un muy pegado abrazo...realmente fue muy lindo de su parte" –dijo "Bella" riendo nerviosamente mientras cubría su boca con su mano.

Lily adquirió un tono Rosado en sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos dio vuelta su rostro indignada.

"Hubiera sido mucho mejor haberme dado un trompazo contra la pared.."

"Mejor el beso con el Calamar gigante" –dijo sarcásticamente Bella mientras chocaba las manos con Ginger.

"Jugoso pero sabroso.." –murmuro con ironía Lily. (N.A: eso me recuerda al Rey León...XD)

Ginger y Arabella se miraron y se alzaron de hombros divertidas. Kari que miraba sus zapatos algo cohibida no puedo evitar notar como los puños de Remus se apretaban con rabia..

"¿Estará celoso?" –se pregunto la muchacha muy apenada y triste.

* * *

La enfermería estaba nuevamente silenciada. Lily estaba tranquilamente recostada en su almohadón gigante (Regalo de Ginger) mientras a su lado, en un pequeño escritorio, estaban apilados unos 15 libros de diferentes y llamativos colores. 

Mientras pasaba hoja y hoja de el libro que tenia en sus manos, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo como la cortina a su lado se meneaba por el viento de la noche. El muchacho a su lado dormía placidamente como un pequeño y dulce niño. En sus brazos, tenia muy apegado a su desnudos pectorales, un almohadón que también la había regalado Ginger.

"¿Y porque a mi no me toca un almohadón?" –se había quejado el en son de broma cuando Ginger le había traído la almohada a Lily-

"Porque que ya no eres un niñito! Estas bien peludito para pasar como niñito!" dijo riendo energéticamente Ginger cuando el muchacho se lo avía dicho.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que traiga a un niño en mi interior" –dijo el sonriéndole. Ginger alzándose de hombros se había marchado, sin embargo había vuelto unas horas después llena de almohadones.

"haber si con eso neutralizas tu infantilería.."

Lily no pudo evitar reírse al recordar esto. Sin embargo se tapo la boca al sentir como el muchacho se revolcaba adolorido.

"Realmente lo dejaron muy cansado con tanta accion y energia..."

El ruido de la puerta de la enfermería la tomo por sorpresa. Apagando rápidamente la luz (Por si se trataba de Madame Pomfrey, la cual le tenia prohibido estar leyendo por su golpe en la cabeza...) se cubrió hasta mas arriba de la nuca con las sabanas. Sin embargo dejo un pequeño orificio para ver de quien se trataba.

Una capa negra paso rápidamente atravesando de una la habitación. Lily al ver de quien se trataba no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos tan grandes como sus orbitas se lo permitían.

Quizás la persona de la cual se trataba no la había sorprendido del todo, pero si lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Pasando por entre las cortinas, la misteriosa figura vestida de capa negra había pasado hacia la cama en la cual estaba Remus.

Cuando se saco la capucha, la luz de la luz hizo que sus cortísimos y verdes cabellos brillaran levemente. Por la mirada azulina de la muchacha, Lily noto que ella veía al muchacho con un enorme y mágico sentimiento.

Una de las manos de la chica acaricio maternalmente a Remus, el cual sonrió ante el tacto de la suave y delicada mano de la chica sobre su rostro.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando la enternecedora escena, pero lo que si supo fue que la muchacha parecía no querer marcharse jamás.

Solo cuando los rayos del nuevo amanecer le dieron en el rostro a Kari, esta se marcho. Lily ,aun mirando, sintió que era una chismosa al estar presenciando cosas ajenas...

Podría haber detenido a su amiga para que le contara que pasa pero..¿qué sacaría con eso? Si Kari no le había comentado de su extraña atracción por el joven de ojos dorados... ¿Por qué tendría que meterse en sus asuntos..?

Una vez vencida por el sueño todas las preguntas de su mente se disiparon. Estaba cansada y quizás algún día tendría la oportunidad de sacarle algún tipo de información a Kari.

* * *

Ginger se había despertado muy temprano. Estaba realmente muy cansada ya que después de la practica del día anterior aun le dolía los músculos de todo el cuerpo.

Una vez salió de la sala común de Gryffindor, emprendió su viaje al gran comedor. Tenia muchísima hambre (algo que no era una novedad) y necesitaba llegar antes que el "comilón de Black" se terminara los exquisitos dulces que ponían al desayuno.

El mismo grupo de chicas que acosaba a Sirius y a James, murmuraba en la escalera que daba al 3º piso, en donde estaban las salas de encantamientos y de DCAO. Ginger, que pasaba por esos lados, no pudo evitar detenerse al escuchar su nombre entre los murmullo.

No era usual en ella esta fisgoneando, ese trabajo se lo dejaban a Arabella Figg, una de sus amigas, la cual tenia siempre la misión (o la manía..) de enterarse de los chismes y rumores que rondaban en el colegio. Ella no era la clase de chicas que le agrada meterse el líos de otras personas, estaba mas que metida en los suyos para estar interesada en los lios de personas que seguramente no afectaban mucho en su vida.

Uno de sus grandes lemas era "No intrusear en las vidas ajenas si no quieres que ellas interfieran en tus asuntos", y en gran parte, esa frase tenia mucha razón, ya que no había nada mas odioso que la gente este constantemente enterándose de tus cosas, sin ni siquiera estar tu bien enterada.  
Escuchando los murmullos se acerco al lugar lentamente, y escondiéndose detrás de una estatua en forma de león guardo silencio. Quizás era su imaginación haber escuchado su nombre...

"...y ella fue y se le lanzo encima..¿Puedes creerlo? Es una..una...Golfa!.." –chillo una muchacha mientras meneaba su cortita cabellera que le daba a su rostro un aire bonachón.

"Que golfa ni que otro cuartos, pobre puta..! digamos las cosas como son chicas..estamos en confianza" –dijo una muchacha con la cual, incluso Ginger había hecho un trabajo de CCM el año anterior...

No puedo creerlo... -pensó Ginger con los ojos muy abiertos - Es que ni se puede confiar en las personas que piensa que son sinceras...

"Claro que si! Todas sabemos aquí que desde que Weaspott quedo en la casa de Gryffindor a buscado siempre conquistar con los mas bajos medios a Sirius y a Jamesi..."

"Y muy de cerca le siguen Evans y las demás...malditas golfas.."- dijo ahora una chica Slytherin que estaba bastante molesta mientras movía sus cabellos rubios aireadamente.

"Realmente con esos sex-simbols es difícil creer que alguna de ellas no se los allá llevado ya a la torre de astronomía o incluso a encamarse con uno de ellos en algún aula abandonada.."

(N/A: Encamarse es una palabra utilizada para referirse a tener "relaciones sexuales", quizás no la conozcan, por eso aclaro..)

Ginger había escuchado toda su conversación y armando el rompecabezas que había escuchado empezó por si misma a sacar conclusiones : alguien había visto la caída de ella y Black en el pasillo.

Virginia Weaspott sintió como la rabia empezaba a acumularse. Su amable rostro se había tornado de un color vivo y encendido que hacia contraste con su cabello del mismo tono.

Acercándose a zancadas, la muchacha no dudo en ningún momento llegar y plantarle una buena cachetada a las malditas copuchentas..¿Quiénes se creían ellas para venir y hablar mal de sus amigas? No le importaba tanto que hablaran de ellas pero..¿Por qué se metían con sus amigas? Eso, le había dado el toque final

"Disculpa...linda"-murmuro Ginger sonriéndole a la muchacha mientras le daba unos golpecitos algo rudos en la espalda a la chica rubia que antes había hablado que sus amigas eran unas golfas. –"¿Tienes algún problema? Me refiero claro, a tus comentarios...¿tienes algo que decirme?"

La muchacha no reacciono enseguida, sin embargo al ver a la pelirroja no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de desagrado que le dio a su lindo rostro un aire arrogante.

"Hablando de la reina de roma...¿Qué te traes metiendote en conversaciones ajenas, sangre sucia?" --

Ginger pareció ignorar el comentario, ya que su mirada no tubo cambio aparente-

"Realmente no vengo a recibir mas insultos..aun que claramente prefiero que me los digan en la cara.."dijo Ginger –" si fueras tan mujercita como te haces llamar irías a decir las mismas cosas que chismorreabas en mi cara, o en la de mis amigas..."

"Por favor..no malgastaría mi tiempo en ir a decirles cosas que ustedes ya deben saber.."-una de las muchachas del club de fans (Que además la hacían llamar el "Ropero" por su enorme tamaño) se había puesto detrás de la rubia protectoramente.

Ginger sonrio levemente.

"Mira niñita...solo te diré una cosa: Si te vuelvo a escuchar hablando a mi espaldas cosas de mi o de mis amigas te llevaras un horrible golpe que marcara tu carita..¿entendido, ni tu lindísimo Blacky Pooh te reconocerá primor.."

La rubia de carcajeo y las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo. Ginger apretó con fuerza unos libros que llevaba en sus brazos.

"¿Crees que yo me asustare por tus amenazas?" –dijo al muchacha con aires de superioridad. Una de las chicas que estaba detrás empezó a cacarear chistosamente provocando la risa de sus demás "amigas"

"No es una simple amenaza...además, cosa tuya si te asusta o no, lo que si puedo asegurarte es que desfigurare tu rostro"-dijo Ginger resueltamente. Sin embargo la chica se había acercado y tomándole el rostro la había mantenido mirándola.

"Maldita sangre sucia...no me asustare de tus amenazas ni de tus alardes, nadie sacara de mi boca que tu eres una puta por andar de rogada con Black y con los demás chicos.. que nadie te mire como mujer no es mi culpa, es solo culpa de tu madre por parirte tan –"

La voz de la muchacha se quebró al sentir un horrible dolor en su estomago. Mirando con sorpresa a la pelirroja comprobó que esta tenia una extraña mirada.

"Te lo advertí"

* * *

Kari parpadeo un par de veces al recibir de parte de un niñito de 2º año un papel de color rosa. Kitty que estaba junto a ella reprimió una risa al ver como la muchacha se sonrosaba.

"Venga Kari¿es que acaso tienes admiradores en 2º año?"

Kari la miro con el seño fruncido y con las mejillas aun teñida de ese color rosa que tan bien se le veía con el pelo verde encendido.

"JA-JA-JA muy graciosita.."

"Pero si no hay nada de malo en eso, mi querida Karihna! Además...¿No crees que es lindo el niñito? Créeme, algún día crecerá y mostrara atributos desconocidos ahora para nosotras!" –le contesto Kitty con picardía mientras le daba un doloroso codazo a Kari en las costillas.

Kari rodando los ojos se masajeo la costilla.

"No hables idioteces Kitty! Además, es solo un niñito...si tu te aprovechas para profanarlos, no es mi problema ni una prioridad para mi!" (Que sea la tuya..-pensó Kari)

"Es uno de mis hobbies.." –contesto Kitty burlonamente mientras miraba a un niñito y le saludaba amablemente. Kitty era una chica realmente muy popular. Quizás se debía a su bastante "proporcionado" cuerpo femenino. Tenia un rostro dulce pero con una mirada bastante atractiva que acompañaba muy bien a su ya cuerpo de mujer.

Kari parecía resignada. Si Kitty para algo era buena era para romper corazones y sin embargo.. ¿Tenia que profanar a los niñitos pequeños? Era una especie de manía! Seguramente algún día los niñitos crecerían y terminarían por darle una buena lección.

"Lo se.."-dijo Kari riéndose. Luego de un momento desenvolvió la muy doblada notita de color rosa y se sorprendió al ver una especie de holograma que se desprendía de la nota.

Muchos de los presentes miraron el papel con igual sorpresa.

El "holograma" era la mismísima maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sus cabellos grises estaban cubiertos por un ridículo sombrero de hongo verde con manchas amarillas. En las manos de la mujer había un cartel con una hoguera y un corazón de color rosa fuerte.

"Queridos alumnos, si han recibido esta nota es porque algún de mis emisarios se las a dado... me siento muy feliz de informarles que este año yo seré la encargada de celebrar la fiesta de la hoguera" –al decir esto el dibujo de la hoguera dio un brillo sorprendente que encandilo a los mirones, seguido de esto hubo un prologando "wow" –"Para los que no saben, es un festival que se celebra cada 1000 años, si se sienten preparados para el baile de la hoguera quedan cordialmente invitados! Recuerden llevar a sus respectivas parejas para juntos celebrar la fiesta de la hoguera que obviamente será en la noche de San Juan ...¡mucha suerte a todos! Y recuerden...¡lo elementalmente invisible para vuestras vistas esta en su corazón!" –y guiñándoles un ojo, la maestra desaprecio en una humareda de humo rosa que hizo toser a mas de uno.

Kitty tomo el papel y empezó a curiosearlo por todos lados muy sorprendida mientras engullía una tostada con deliciosa mermelada de durazno.

"Mish! Pero si se trata de una de esas pancartitas hechas por la maestra --- estoy segura que la vi trabajando con las de 2º y 3º...mmh...así que nuevamente a Dumbledore se le a ocurrido hacer una fiesta..."

"Mi abuelo debe de haber sido..ese viejo tiene complejo de payaso..tiene que ver bullicio y sufrimiento en los solteros!" –dijo Kari mientras le quitaba el papel y lo arrugaba.

Un quejido se escucho tras de ellas. Al parecer a un muchacho regordete le había llegado un papel arrugado en la cabeza, que cierta peliverde avía arrojado segundos antes.

"Dumblendore es un tipo estupendo..¡mas oportunidades para conseguir un chico bien guapo!" –dijo Kitty emocionada.

"solo si uno te invita.."-gruño Kari tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos –"ah! Que depresión! Esto es peor que los exámenes de fin de año!"

"Espero me invite Remusin"-dijo Kitty riendo malignamente al ver como Kari se había vuelto a verla. –"Tranquila fierecilla! El es tuyo "-agrego riendo.

"Ya basta! A mi no me gusta!"

Kari había dado un fuerte golpe a la mesa y Kitty asustada por poco cae de la silla. Un muchacho que se iba a sentar junto a ellas (El mismo regordete de antes xD) por poco bota un recipiente de cereales muggles de una muchacha que estaba junto a ellas.

"¿Creen que podrían tener un poco mas de cuidado?" –pregunto el muchacho regordete que antes había intentado sentarse –"por dios..¿es que nunca cambiaran, chicas?"

"pero Frank! Ella empezó a molestarme!" –dijo Kari inflando sus mejillas mientras Kitty le hacia muecas.

"Solo dije la verdad!"

"Ya basta las dos!" –dijo Frank Longbotton riéndose del espectáculo que tenían ambas amigas. Las NightCats siempre lo hacían reír. (Las NightCats son todas las muchachas antes nombradas que son amigas:D, o sea el grupo de Lily Evans)

"Pero—" –Frank hizo callar a Kari antes de que siguiera hablando. Mirando hacia el lado, Frank les apunto a James y a Sirius... al parecer algo estaba a punto de suceder por esos lados.

* * *

James y Sirius se encontraban desayunando como todos. James estaba bastante pensativo... ¿Cómo estaría Remus? Sirius lo había ido a ver la tarde anterior con Peter, pero el no había ido..¿por qué? Simple razón: era un maldito cobarde. 

Se había sentido muy mal de llegar como si nada a decirle que sentía haber olvidado la noche de luna llena. Además, estaba el pequeño inconveniente de su pelea con el...

Mientras se metía un enorme cucharón de cereal no pudo evitar atorarse con el mismo al sentir el sorpresivo abrazo de una muchacha a sus espaldas.

Gina Gaph le sonreía coquetamente mientras masajeaba su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho. James la miro y rió algo nervioso por el recibimiento.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?"

"Te saludo tontito...¿sabes? olvide decirte que fuiste muy valiente ayer...pero déjame decirte algo..¿por qué ayudaste a esa asquerosa sabelotodo?"

James sin saber que responder se encogió de hombros para que no se notara su repentino nerviosismo con respecto al tema "Lily Evans".

Peter que acaba de llegar rió tontamente mientras apuntaba a los espías" es decir a Kari, Kitty y a Frank.

"Al parecer tenemos sapos" –murmuro Sirius en silencio a Peter.

"¿ah? No entendí.."-dijo Peter riéndose mientras sorbeteaba sus mocos. Sirius negó con la cabeza (resignado xD) mientras echaba una mirada a James que parecía estar en aprietos.

"Supongo que fue por un acto de nobleza.."-dijo Sirius uniéndose a la conversación para salvar a su amigo, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Secretamente, James agradeció la ayuda de Sirius.

"¿Nobleza¿Por esa cosa?" –dijo Gina rodando los ojos –"Por favor...¿Creen que nos fue muy fácil hacer ese hechizo en la escoba de Evans? Estropearon todo..."

Sirius y james que tomaban su lechita caliente, de la pura impresión, votaron toda la leche que tenían en la boca por la nariz.

Gina haciendo un gesto de impaciencia se separo de James.

"¿Qué? No lo sospecharon?...diablos..le dije a Morgan que hiciera algún hechizo mas notorio... pensé que resultaría mejor, pero por lo menos la dejamos en cama con un horrible chichón en la cabeza.."

"¿Qué tu que?" –grito James con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la miraba totalmente anonado -¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Evans, Gina?"

Con un gesto algo violento, James se había dado vuelta y la había tomado del brazo antes de que esta se escabullera entre la multitud.

"¡Pensé que te parecería bien!" –argumento esta adolorida –"¡ah! Jamesi! Me lastimas el brazo!"

"Con el miedo a las alturas que tiene Evans fuiste capaz de hacer tal estupidez?" James estaba realmente enojado y esto no paso desapercibido por los que estaban cerca de ellos. Sirius le hacia gestos con las manos para que no provocara mas problemas.

"Pero Jamesi—"

Un vez James iba a abrir la boca fue cortado por los gritos de los alumnos que estaban en la puerta del Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los de 1º año estaban histéricos dando brinquitos y haciendo señas a los mas grandes.

Uno de los prefectos cercanos se acercó al bullicio y por la expresión que tubo al salir nuevamente del tumulto de gente, cualquiera sospecharía que había visto algo aterrador. (Quizás un Dementor..quien sabe..!)

Arabella Figg, que venia corriendo de la mesa de Ravenclaws, paso dando empujones hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaban Kitty ,Kari y Frank que estaban mirando también a la multitud.(al parecer era mas interesante lo que ocurría allá que lo que sucedía con Potter y su barbie implantada)

"¡Chicas!"-dijo Bella muy exaltada llegando hasta ella. Sirius y James estaban sentados muy cerca de ellas –"chicas! Es Ginger!"

"yo no soy una chica.."-murmuro enojado Frank en voz baja, que solo escucho Kitty.

Kari al escucharla se volvió a verla confundida

"¿Ging? De que hablas Bella?"

"¡Que es Ginger! Ella se esta peleando a lo muggle con McGraw!" –Kari abrió la boca un par de vez, y pasando sobre la mesa (Pisando obviamente todo ) corrió hacia la multitud. Kitty que también la había escuchado había derramando todo el jugo de calabaza sobre Sirius que estaba sentado a su lado. Por otra parte el muchacho de ojos grises, nuevamente con su amigo de gafas, se habían ahogado con su lechita caliente lanzándola ahora por la boca.

Frank un tanto preocupado se había dirigido a donde los maestros para informarles. No quería que su amiga Ginger se metiera en mas líos por culpa de la Slytherin.

"¿Qué la calabacita que!" –dijo Sirius sorprendido limpiando el jugo que Kitty le había lanzado-¿peleando...¿a golpes¿con mi prometida!"

"Exacto! Bien resumido.."-dijo entrecortadamente Bella mientras cobraba nuevamente fuerzas para ir a chismosear.

"...¿Weaspott?"-pregunto James anonado mirando a Sirius.

Sirius y James se pararon deprisa de sus asientos y se acercaron al bullicio. Gina que encontró la oportunidad perfecta para no pelear con James, salió corriendo a ver que sucedía también. El menos de 2 minutos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el gran comedor estuvo vació en el desayuno.

* * *

McGonnagal abriéndose paso por la multitud logro llegar al centro del problema. Con asombro comprobó que lo que decían los niñitos mas pequeños era verdad. Aséptica, se saco sus gafas y las limpio, quizás se trataba de una pesadilla..

_La apacible, inteligente y amorosa Virginia Weaspott tenia la popular y mentirosa Lienne McGraw quejándose adolorida mientras se tomaba el estomago_.

"Srta. Weaspott!" –chillo la maestra acercándose a ambas muchachas. Cuando Ginger la miro, la profesora se llevo la mano a la boca al ver sus ojos brillantes y unos rasjuñones en el rostro..

"Lo siento..mucho maestra.." –murmuro ella muy arrepentida. McGonnagal después de mirarla volvió su vista la rubia platinada que estaba en el suelo.

No se veía del todo mal, sin embargo se quejaba exageradamente mientras se tomaba el estomago.

"Maestra! por favor ayúdenme! Me duele—mucho!" –decía la muchacha adolorida mientras echaba unas cuantas palabrotas a la muy arrepentida Ginger.

"Srta. McGraw! No sea tan exagerada¿alguien podría ayudarla por favor?" –una muchacha se acerco a ella y la levanto amablemente, sin embargo, la rubia se había soltado bruscamente y se había acercado a paso lento y amenazador a la pelirroja, que estaba parada junto a la maestra.

"Maldita escoria¡Maldita y asquerosa mugre!" –chillo la muchacha al momento que le lanzaba un escupo en la cara a Ginger. Esta sorprendida no hizo nada, mas que cerrar los ojos al momento del impacto.

"Srta. McGraw¡retírese ya¡todos! Irse ya a sus clases! El show a terminado!" –chillo la maestra –"Srta. Snifelson ¿Podría usted llevar a McGraw a la enfermería?"

La muchacha asistió y ayudando a una molesta Lienne fue caminando a la enfermería con la antipática muchacha al hombro.

Ginger se mantenía en silencio, no sabia que decirle.. Seria muy fácil decirle "Maestra, ella empego a insultar a mi familia y luego toco mi punto débil..¿sabe cual es? Los chicos!", aun así era una cobarde que no sabia que hacia en la casa de la valentía.

"¿Se puede saber que hacia, Srta. Weaspott? Me extraña..¡como se comporta como una muggle! Es inaceptable..¿es que acaso el colegio no le a dado la educación necesaria?" –Ginger sollozando la miro tomando por sorpresa a la maestra.

"Lo siento Profesora McGonnagal, realmente no quería hacerle daño..no se que me paso...no es mi culpa ser una molestia como sangre sucia..."- la maestra negando arrepentida de su comentario poso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha..

La mirada tan dura y severa se había suavizado en la profesora McGonnagal, ella sabia algo realmente terrible de esa muchacha y le daba una culpa terrible verla en ese estado... ¿Qué podía hacer ella como su tutora?...

"Ve donde el director, Virginia...yo no se como castigarte esta vez"

* * *

_Fin del Cáp. 6_

:D como siempre aquí Harucita Galletona reportándose con un nuevo Cáp.! U espero allá sido de su agrado! Y que allá aclarado dudas..¿Por qué Harucita no quiso poner como Lily se sacaba la ------ en su escoba? XD pos porque encontré que seria mas original hacer referencia a ello! Además... ¿no estaba claro que se salvaría? - lendo ataque de "abrazo del Oso"...¿Por qué demonios no me lo dan los 3 Merodeadores al mismo tiempo? TT! Buaaaa! Muchos besos a todos! Ya estoy peinando la muñeca (eh oo para los que han visto la teleserie "brujas" de canal 13 en Chile..es un dicho que hace referencia a lo loquera -Uuu)

Cariños! -!  
_Harucita!_


End file.
